Zafira
by Zafira A. V
Summary: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Esto es… a caso… ¿una maldición?" no paro de pensar mientras observo la ciudad de Nueva York desde uno de los edificios más altos, el cual antes pertenecía a los kraangs."Todo aquel al que he amado o apreciado lo han matado o ha estado entre la muerte y la vida. ¿Acaso atraeré a la muerte?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

**Zafira…**

**Cap. 1: ¿Maldición?**

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Esto es… a caso… ¿una maldición?"_ no paro de pensar mientras observo la ciudad de Nueva York desde uno de los edificios más altos, el cual antes pertenecía a los kraangs_."Todo aquel al que he amado o apreciado lo han matado o ha estado entre la muerte y la vida. ¿Acaso atraeré a la muerte?"_ sacudo mi cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento y caigo en picada desde la punta del edificio. Se preguntaran quién soy… y por qué de mi repentino pensamiento. Mi nombre es Zafira. Si, lo sé. Suena a zafiro, pero no. Mi padre… me dio ese nombre por el color de mis ojos… bueno… el antiguo color de mis ojos. Incluso ahora lo recuerdo. Eran de un color zafiro profundo. Me sentía orgullosa de cómo antes miraban directo a mis ojos y se perdían, como si de un mar o un tesoro se tratara. Pero… ahora… después de lo que me ocurrió, ese color jamás volvió a aparecer. Ahora mis ojos tienen el color de la niebla, gris… a veces… blanco. Me he acostumbrado a ellos, pero no es lo mismo. De vez en cuando me despierto pensando en ese azul, me miro al espejo… y caigo en la realidad. Tampoco es que mi realidad sea tan mala. Al contrario. Como toda vida tiene sus altas y sus bajas. Ahora… … … estoy en picada. No solo por el hecho de que, en sí, estoy cayendo, sino porque estoy segura de que ya nada podrá mejorar este día…

Abro mis alas minutos antes de tocar el suelo y levanto el vuelo con sumo sigilo.

Sí, así es. Soy una mutante. No siempre fue así. Antes era humana, de cabellos negros y tez blanca. Ahora… ahora soy una especie de leopardo negro con alas de búho en la espalda. Sigo conservando mi postura erecta, como humano, pero ya no soy lo mismo que antes. Claro que no todo es malo en mi mutación. Tengo una mejor agudeza auditiva, visual y olfativa… y puedo volar. Pero… todo rasgo que me quedaba como humana ya desapareció. Tengo el pelaje y las plumas de las alas completamente negras. Estas últimas parecen desaparecer en mi espalda cuando no las abro #por así decirlo#. Tengo colmillos, orejas puntiagudas y… una cola…

No les contare sobre mi pasado, eso ya lo descubrirán a su debido tiempo. Sin embargo, si les contaré lo que paso los últimos días. La invasión kraang ya había comenzado. Junto con Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, incluso April y Casey intentamos detenerlos pero ¿cómo hacerlo si a la vez nos atacaba Destructor? Como siempre nos habíamos dividido las prioridades. Leonardo, Raphael y yo nos encargábamos de los Robopies y de Destructor mientras los demás veían la manera de detener el avance de la invasión. Ahí. En ese momento fue cuando todo comenzó a caer. Splinter estaba luchando contra Destructor en un intento de salvarnos mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de las horribles maquinas que nos rodeaban, de Rahzar y de Garra de Tigre. No podíamos contra todos y menos aún cuando vimos a Destructor y al maestro caer hacia las alcantarillas. Los tres tratamos, como pudimos, de ir a su encuentro. Logramos escabullirnos y bajar por el agujero más cercano, pero una reja nos dividía de ellos. No pudimos hacer nada. Destructor agarro a Splinter por el cuello y lo tiro al desagüe. Gritamos… bueno… yo grite y pude ver, a pesar del casco que poseía, como las facciones de Destructor mostraban felicidad y maldad al mismo tiempo. Lo vi en sus ojos. No me pude contener más y le dije, con todo el odio del mundo:

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Estás feliz del resultado de lo que has hecho? Al final conseguiste tu tan ansiada venganza y ¿a qué costo? ¡Ya perdiste a Karai por la estúpida idea de ponerla como carnada! ¡La mutación que sufrió fue por tú culpa y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de abrir los ojos en ese momento! Pero ¿sabes qué? No solo perdiste a Karai ¡Acabas de perder a otra hija! Tal vez Karai no sea sangre de tu sangre y no sea la próxima comandante del Clan del Pie ¡Pero yo sí!- no pude evitar soltar algunas lagrimas por el odio, la frustración y la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.- ¡Estoy deshonrada de ser tu hija! ¡ODIO SER TU HIJA! ¡Ojalá tu nunca hayas sido mi padre…!

Mientras yo decía todo esto, mi padre no hizo más que mirarme, sin borrar esos sentimientos de sus ojos…

-Zafira…- oigo susurrar a Raph, pero no le doy importancia

-¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¡Te prometo que nunca me volverás a ver! ¡NUNCA!- y con eso, salí corriendo mientras sollozaba.

-¡Zafira!- escucho gritar al chico de bandana roja detrás de mí. No volveré. No pensaba volver a donde estaba mi padre, no renunciare tan pronto. Escucho una especie de explosión o algo así.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!- grita Leonardo mientras emprenden la carrera.

Cuando salimos a la superficie no nos quedo de otra más que luchar. Estábamos completamente rodeados y, por si fuera poco, Leonardo estaba amoratado por su antigua lucha contra Destructor y los del pie, antes de que Splinter apareciera. Puede escucharse a la distancia la vieja furgoneta hippie manejada por Casey. Raphael y yo pudimos hacernos camino, pero Leo no tuvo tanta suerte. Lo lanzaron por los aires y luego lo remataron contra el piso. Por puro instinto, bloquee el ataque que los Robopies le íbamos a lanzar a tiempo para que Raph y Mickey se pudieran llevar a su hermano a la furgoneta. Les dije que se fueran… les grite que se fueran y que yo los detendría el tiempo suficiente. Y así lo hice. Cuando decidí que ya estaban a una distancia más o menos segura emprendí el vuelo para tratar de alcanzarlos. Cuando lo logré, una de esas maquinas que, al parecer, también podía volar me golpeo el ala, quebrándomela y haciendo que cayera justo arriba de la furgoneta. Le lancé una patada que lo tiro sobre la acera, cosa que hizo que lanzara chispas y dejara de funcionar, mientras me sostenía como podía y seguíamos el camino.

Legamos a una casa de campo a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. Por lo que pude entender, esa casona pertenecía a April de cuando era una niña. Se podía apreciar el abandono de la casa. Le faltaba pintura y tenía uno que otro vidrio roto. Bajamos del auto (yo del techo) sosteniendo a un inconsciente Leo mientras entrabamos a la casa. April lleno la bañera del baño con agua y pusimos a Leo adentro para que se recuperara. Raphael no se apartaba de su lado y yo del de él. De las veces en las que Donnie, Mickey, April o Casey entraban para ver si el muchacho de bandana azul había mejorado, pude obtener algo de información de lo que pasaba en la casa. Casey estaba reparando y mejorando la antigua camioneta que se encontraba en el granero, el cual era utilizado por Donnie como laboratorio. April estaba escribiendo una especie de diario y Mickey se estaba ocupando de los quehaceres de la casa. Al parecer se divertía.

Escuche como entrenaban en el exterior. Vi a Raph y le dije que saliera, que entrenara con sus hermanos, que yo me ocuparía de Leonardo mientras no estaba. Al principio bufó y se opuso, pero minutos después ya había bajado las escaleras y se encontraba usando sus sais y esquivando ataques.

Escuchando los sonidos provenientes de la ventana del baño me di cuenta de que hace ya varios días que no había cerrado los ojos. Trate de acostarme de la manera más cómoda que las sillas me permitieran. Cerré los ojos y me sumí en la oscuridad. No sé qué soñé y tampoco me importaba, solo sé que cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Raphael. Estaba acurrucada en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe. Seguro él me había levantado y me había acomodado contra su cuerpo para que durmiera mejor. Le sonreí algo tímida por lo que había hecho. Como respuesta, me sonrió tiernamente. Volví a cerrar mis ojos y me acurruque contra su pecho cuando sentí como caía de espaldas contra el piso. Mire enojada a la tortuga de bandana roja, pero este estaba mirando sorprendido y alegre hacia Leonardo. Me fije en qué era lo que lo había puesto de esa manera. La tortuga de bandana azul estaba despertando lentamente. Nos miro con los ojos algo entrecerrados y nos dedicó una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de que lograra pronunciar alguna palabra, me paro rápidamente y lo abrazo con delicadeza para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Pude sentir una mirada clavada en mí y, sin dejar de abrazar a Leo, mire hacia el único que estaba parado en la habitación junto a nosotros. La cara de Raph se mostraba triste, decepcionado, traicionado. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando de reojo y cambio abruptamente su cara, mostrando de vuelta felicidad y sorpresa. Llamo a los demás y me separé de Leo a tiempo para que Mickey se lanzara a abrazarlo sin tanta delicadeza. Empecé a retroceder hasta llegar a la puerta para dejarlos solos por si tenían que hablar cosas de hermanos.

Crucé la sala en la cual estaban April y Casey observando alguna clase de película. Los veo de reojo y me doy cuenta de que Casey estaba tratando disimuladamente de abrazar a April. Saco uno de mis shurikens y la lanzo con la intención de rozar la mano de Casey para que la apartara. No me parecía correcto que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, y tampoco que fuera el indicado para April. Iba a evitar casi todo tipo de contacto hasta que vea que es bueno para ella. El shuriken logro su cometido y Casey miro para atrás mientras se sobaba la mano, dolorido. Le transmito con mis ojos lo que intente hacer y, sin decir palabra, volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, mirando al frente, sin hacer nada de lo que antes hacía. April me miro algo enojada por lo que había hecho, pero con una simple sonrisa las cosas se calmaron. Salgo de la casa y subo al tejado a ver las estrellas. Hace tanto que no las veía. Me acuesto de espaldas y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Al menos el tejado era más cómodo que las sillas, pero no tanto como Raph…

Me despierto abruptamente al escuchar la puerta del frente. Miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que es la tortuga de bandana roja, quien se dirigía al bosque, el que cerró la puerta. _"Se habrá ido a buscar leña"_ pienso después de ver que no salía humo por la chimenea. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, pero no logro conciliar el sueño. Siento que algo no andaba bien. De vuelta, el cerrar de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos. Vuelo mi vista hacia abajo y miro a los demás, mientras trato de escuchar lo que dicen.

-¡Raphael! ¿Dónde estás?- grito Leo

-¡Raphael!- llamaron todos

-Hace mucho que salió ¿dónde estará?- dijo Donnie mientras ponía sus tres dedos en su mentón con aire pensativo.

Eso era lo que sentía mal. Raphael no había vuelto. Salte del tejado mientras salía volando hacia el bosque. Lamentosamente el bosque estaba cubierto de niebla y desde arriba no podía ver nada. Baje en picada y decidí correr con las cuatro patas. De esta manera me parecía que podría correr más rápido en este ambiente. Corrí y Corrí buscándolo hasta que me tope con Donnie y Mickey. Literalmente me choque con ellos.

-¿Pero qué…?- pregunto Donnie mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Zafira?- pregunto Mickey mientras abría los ojos.

-¡Chicos!- exclamo- ¿Lo han encontrado?

-No…- dijeron al unísono.

Escuchamos el abrir y cerrar de una puerta y nos volteamos hacia el sonido, mientras Donnie iluminaba con su lámpara. Era una especie de granero parecido a la de la casa pero algo más pequeño, aunque en igual estado. Nos acercamos y abrimos la puerta con sumo cuidado. Ante nosotros una especie de masa de algas estaba… ¿respirando? Nos acercamos más y esa masa de algas nos sintió. Cuando se dio vuelta no pude expresar el sentimiento que me crecía. ¿Temor y alegría? ¿Asco? No sé. El ver a Raph de esa manera…

Por alguna razón intento atacarnos. Donnie y Mickey salieron del granerito mientras yo me corría hacia un costado. Pude escuchar como los dos hermanos menores se tropezaban y caían. Raph se volvió en redondo, me miro y acorralo contra una de las esquinas. No quería hacerle daño por más que debiera.

-Raph… s-soy yo- le dije mientras ponía mis manos como escudo- s-soy Zafy

Él me seguía gruñendo, hasta que estuvimos a pocos centímetros. Nos miramos a los ojos (yo entre medio de mis brazos), cerré los ojos esperando el ataque, pero lo que recibí fue ¿un lengüetazo? Abrí mis ojos y mire con confusión a la masa de algas que tenía frente a mí. Se estaba comportando… como un cachorro…. Le acaricie la cabeza un poco, hasta que me percate del repentino abrir de la puerta. Una especie de granjero de algas y flores tenia a Donnie y a Mickey enredados en raíces sobre sus hombros. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, fui detenida por las mismas raíces que tenían las tortugas. Trate de zafarme pero el granjero me golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza y caí inconsciente…

Cuando pude abrir mis ojos, vi a las jóvenes tortugas en la misma posición que yo siendo objeto de diversión para el cachorro de su hermano. Le silbé para que me prestara atención a mí, pero antes de que lo lograra, la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando otra vez al que nos puso de esta manera. Raph empezó a retroceder mientras lloriqueaba un poco, hasta que quedo acorralado contra la pared. El monstruo lo agarró de la cabeza y empezó a… o no… a fusionarlo… a succionarlo….

-¡NO!- grite espantada. Otro más no… no… él no…

Forcejé para liberarme pero ya era tarde. Raphael ya había desaparecido. Empecé a llorar. Era la primera vez que lloraba hace años. No podía parar. Llore y llore incluso cuando el monstruo de granjero trajo a April y Casey y Leo nos libero. Cuando lo hizo lo único que podía hacer... que quería hacer era seguir llorando. Agarre la bandana roja de él y llore mientras la sostenía. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había ocurrido otra vez y no sabía cómo volverlo. Tal vez… ni Donnie sabría como volverlo…

Me distancie de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo. Lo único que hice fue limpiarme las lágrimas e intentar, en vano, matarlo. Por más que cayó dos segundos rendido, volvió en sí y unió de vuelta su brazo. Me lanzó al exterior con fuerza junto con Mickey y siguió golpeando a los demás. Hasta el momento en el que Leo agarro algo que tal parece era importante para él. Lo empezamos a lanzar entre nosotros para que no lo agarrara hasta el momento en el que lo encadenamos en un árbol y rompimos ese objeto deseado. Mire mi mano, mire la bandana roja y trate de escuchar si Donnie podría traerlo de vuelta.

-Tal vez pueda… pero no estoy del todo seguro.- dijo con pesar el chico de bandana morada.

Eso me bastó para empezar a llorar de vuelta y salir volando de ese lugar hacia la ciudad, para estar tranquila, alejarme de los que aún están bien… y pensar.

Ahora estoy sobrevolando la mutada ciudad. Tratando de despejar mi mente de todo lo ocurrido. De él, de Splinter, de mi padre, de Karai… aún no entendía porque estas cosas pasaban. ¿Qué quería el kraang con nosotros? ¿Por qué este planeta de los miles que hay en la galaxia? ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial?

Empecé a ser atacada por naves kraang justo cuando iba a salir de la ciudad. No podía llevarlos a la casa. No podía permitir que alguien más salga herido. Di vueltas por la ciudad, entre los edificios, callejones e incluso dentro de las alcantarillas para perder a todos los que me seguían. Tarde horas en despistarlos, pero al fin lo logre. Sin embargo no estaba segura de volver. Iba a pasar otra vez, como siempre. Alguien cercano a mí iba a salir herido. No lo puedo soportar más. No puedo soportar más perdidas. Pero aún así quería estar con ellos…

Cerré los ojos y me deje guiar por el viento y mi corazón. Por mi destino. Siempre me deje guiar por el destino. Después de todo, cuando algo anda mal, luego te lo recompensa. Igual que una montaña rusa. Para subir, hay que bajar…

_Continuara…._

Bueno… este es mi primer fic sobre TMNT. Espero les guste y perdones si es parecido al primer capítulo de la tercera temporada. Es que quería que se entendiera un poco sobre lo que Zafira llamaba "maldición". Aún así, supongo que me quedo bien. Tratare que los siguientes capítulos no sean parecidos a la serie. No prometo tener el siguiente cap en semanas o en meses (no les daré el tiempo que me lleva hacer el otro cap ya que yo no lo sé XD) ya que tengo que terminar otro que empecé de Pkmn (que gustos raros ¿no?) y tengo pruebas y cosas del cole asiqué no sé cuando estaré habilitada para continuar. Seguro se preguntaran "¿Si tenias qué hacer todo eso por qué publicaste este cap?" Muy sencillo. No aguantaba tener este fic en mi compu (y no mostrarlo) mucho tiempo. Espero reviews y lo que quieran. ¡Hasta la próxima! (y para los que son fan de pkmn como yo [;)] les recomiendo leer mis fics… naaa mentira, pero si gustan pasen y lean. Sin ningún compromiso)

PD: Ni idea de que titulo ponerle al fic en general asique le puse ese….veré si más adelante lo cambio.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Otra vez yo! Jajaja bueno… no se…

Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece (si fuera así mi OC seria real y completamente sexy *-* y seria yo obvio ;) naa mentira); pertenece a Nickelodeon

Me olvide de poner que este fic está basado en TMNT 2012! Listo. Aclaración dada, ahora… ¡A LEER!

Capítulo 2: No te alejes…

Aún volaba con los ojos cerrados. Siguiendo el susurrar del viento, percibiendo las cosas con los sentidos. Estaba rodeada de nubes y niebla. Esquivaba los grandes árboles y los pájaros que se interponían en mi camino. Sentí como aparecía algo frente a mí que difícilmente podría esquivar. Abrí los ojos y me tope con una de las paredes del granero. En un rápido movimiento, poso mis alas al frente mío para frenarme con el viento. Las plumas de la punta tocaron el vidrio pero, por suerte, no me choque con este. Logro ver al interior y me sorprendo de lo que veo. Más que sorprenderme, me llene de regocijo. Los chicos y April estaban alrededor de Raphael, quien estaba despertando, al parecer, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué… paso…?- pregunta mientras se toca la cabeza.

-Bueno… resumiendo: fuiste transformado en una masa de algas y raíces, utilizado como abono de planta, luego transformado en moléculas que dieron lugar, después, a tu cuerpo exponiéndolas a descargas de energía que le permitían…-empezó Donnie, pero fue interrumpido por la tortuga de bandana roja.

-En español genio.

-Fuiste utilizado como abono y luego te reconstruí.

-Y que feo que quedaste- bromea aunque con un tono muy creíble el menor de los hermanos.

-¿Feo? ¿Qué…?- expreso preocupado Raph mientras buscaba algo que le sirviera de espejo.

-No quedaste feo. Solo te falta tu bandana.- explico tranquila April mientras le tiraba una mirada molesta a Mickey.

Aterrizo en el suelo y miro la bandana roja que tenía en la mano. Me pregunte desde hace cuanto que ellos utilizan estas cosas que ya no conocen sus verdaderas caras. Suspiro aliviada porque él no me dejo… no desapareció y porque Donnie pudo traerlo de vuelta. Me calmo y entro con los mismos aires que siempre tenía. Calmada, seria, atenta…

-Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso.- me acerque a la cama improvisada hecha de ¿heno? Y le entrego su bandana.- Supongo que esto es tuyo.

Me cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado, como queriendo parecer molesta aunque sin que se notara tanto.

-Bueno… creo que tenemos que irnos- dice Leo mientras empuja a sus hermanos hacia la salida.- Tenemos cosas que hacer ¿verdad chicos?

-¿Cosas? Yo ya termine todo lo que tenía que hacer para hoy- dice Mickey quien recibió un zape por parte de su hermano mayor.- ¡Oye!

-¡Los esperamos para entrenar!- dice presuroso el mayor.

Pude ver como Casey le miraba de manera cómplice a Raph mientras que April le decía algo al oído que lo hacía sonreír satisfactorio. April empuja a Casey justo en la puerta ya que este se había quedado parado, esperando lo que iba a venir a continuación. Me volteo en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba la tortuga de bandana roja y empiezo a caminar hacia la salida, prestando atención a cualquier movimiento que este hiciera. Sin embargo se movió con tanto sigilo que me sorprendió cuando sentí su mano agarrando mi muñeca.

-No creo que solo hayas venido para darme mi mascara.- dice con superioridad

-¿No? ¿Qué más podría hacer aquí?- digo de la misma manera

-Pues…- me da vuelta como si fuera un baile solo para tenerme frente a él, esto me hizo ruborizar un poco. Suerte que el pelaje lograba disimularlo.- No sé. Tal vez saludar a tu tortuga favorita.

-¿Quién dice que eres mi tortuga favorita?

-Me contaron que lloraste cuando ese monstruo me succiono. Creo que es prueba suficiente.

-Por favor. Hubiera sido lo mismo si hubiera sido Leonardo.- dije como ejemplo

Pude ver como su semblante de superioridad se transformaba en una molesta… casi… enojada. Tal vez no fue buena idea utilizar a Leo como ejemplo. Me soltó del agarre y se sentó en la improvisada cama mientras se frotaba el mentón seguido por el cuello en gesto de cansancio. Yo lo miro extrañada por esa actitud. Creí que su rivalidad por su hermano con respecto a mis gustos había quedado en el olvido. Ya le había expresado varias veces que él era a quien amaba, no a Leo. Cuando me mira de reojo, le dedico una cara medio enojada y me dirijo a la entrada como pensaba hacer al principio, mientras extiendo mis alas para alzar el vuelo apenas saliera. Oigo el suspiro cansado de Raph y su levantar pesado. Sus pasos se acercaban y por alguna razón yo no llegaba a la puerta. Parecía como si caminara siempre por el mismo lugar sin moverme.

-Cariño, estas sobre la cinta de ejercicios de Casey- me agarra de la mano mientras que con la otra me rodea por los hombros y me hace bajar de la supuesta maquina. Lo miro algo avergonzada pero aún con mi cara habitual. ¿Cómo es que no había visto la maquina?

Me vuelvo a soltar de su agarre y, fijándome en no volver a pisar ni quedar atrapada en otra máquina, me dirijo a la salida.

-¡Vamos Amor! Perdóname- grita mientras me bloquea el paso.- Aunque en realidad no sé porque me tengo que disculpar yo- susurro, aunque lo oí perfectamente.

-Que te parece por haber desaparecido y haberte enojado no una sino dos veces por la misma razón.- le digo a pesar de que ninguno de los dos debía disculparse por nada, pero me gustaba manejarlo a mi gusto.

-Se que no gustas de él y que tu corazón es todo mío- nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Los suyos mostraban picardía y posesión.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- trato de que los míos muestren picardía al igual que los suyos, a ver si es capaz de percibir lo que deseo.

-Completamente seguro.-

Acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa igual que aquella vez cuando nos reencontramos. Era un beso intenso y apasionado, completamente entregado por ambas partes. Hacía mucho que no sentía esos labios sobre los míos. Añoraba ese sabor dulce. Cuando abrí mis ojos antes de separarnos, vi al resto de las tortugas y a Casey observando la escena desde el linde de la puerta.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo!- exclamo Mickey para luego agregar con sorpresa- Aunque nunca pensé que Raph besara a una chica

-Tienes razón Mickey- secundo Leo divertido- Es difícil de creer

Raph se separó y los miro con fuego en los ojos. Grito con furia y salió a golpear a sus hermanos como siempre.

-¡Hey! No golpearías a un lisiado ¿o sí?- reto Leo cuando fue el único que quedaba parado de los que miraban

Raph se calmó, pero pateó el soporte que tenía la tortuga de bandana azul mostrando que no se rendiría o que no por eso no iba a recibir un castigo. Los miro desde arriba con completa superioridad. Tenía en cuenta de que, sin Leo, él era el "más fuerte". Cuando poso sus ojos en mi me dedico una media sonrisa alegre, característica de él. Yo le sonrío a pesar de que no me agradaba mucho el modo en el que trataba a sus hermanos. Varias veces me había interpuesto entre él y Mickey para que no le pegara ni nada por el estilo.

Sin embargo esa felicidad no duro mucho en mí. Él ahora estaba ahí pero no significaba que no podría pasar lo mismo en algún otro momento. Y no solo él. También estaban sus hermanos, April… incluso Casey me preocupaba. Odiaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. La ciudad completamente dominada por los kraang y, seguro, después por Destructor. Tener que vivir aislados. Que Leo este en este estado. Que todos estemos en este estado. Deprimidos, cansados, perdidos. Sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer pero no sabíamos cómo. Y aún no éramos lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a mi padre…

Mire por última vez esos hermosos ojos verdes, extendí mis alas y alce el vuelo hasta el tejado de la casa. No iba a permitir que nadie ni nada entrara a este lugar. No me importaba si tenía que estar despierta todos los días que quedaran hasta volver a Nueva York. Nadie más iba a salir lastimado.

Observe, a la distancia, la ciudad. Parecía estar completamente normal. Tranquila, sin problemas, normal. Y pensar que allí ocurrían cosas que nadie podría imaginar. Pensar que en esa ciudad ocurriría algo que podría cambiar el mundo tal cual lo conocemos. Pensar… que ahí fue donde todo ocurrió. En esa ciudad…

Estaba observando las estrellas, atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño que pasara a mí alrededor. Ya habían pasado dos semanas. Leo aún no se recuperaba y cuando pensaba que si e iba a entrenar, se volvía a lastimar. Me acuerdo lo que alguien, una vez, me dijo: _"Muchas veces los obstáculos no son los físicos, sino sentimentales, los que uno piensa tener… pero que no tiene"_. Asique todo estaba en el pensamiento. Me pregunte si a Leo le pasara esto. Piensa que tiene el dolor, la quebradura, pero en realidad no la tiene. Baje mi mirada hacia el entrenamiento de Raph, Donnie y Mickey. Los dos más jóvenes casi ni podían con el mayor. Claro que… se excedía un poco. April y Casey se habían ido a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para la casa. Principalmente comida. Leo estaba descansando en el sofá de la sala, con el televisor prendido. No sabía cómo lograban pegar el ojo con algo haciéndoles ruidos en los oídos. Y pensar que acá afuera siempre hace tanto silencio…

Donnie de vez en cuando se distraía mirando hacia la dirección donde April y Casey se habían ido en la furgoneta hippie. Esto era más que aprovechado por sus hermanos, quienes se lanzaban contra él para que empezara a prestar atención al combate. Desde aquel beso, Donnie no le despegaba el ojo a April y siempre que podía se interponía entre ella y el jugador de hockey. Me da tanta pena. Él no merecía lo que April le estaba haciendo. Claro que lo hacía inconscientemente. April aún no tenía idea sobre lo que sentía por esos dos, por eso no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando se acercaban o cuando estos la abrazaban. Ella pensaba que lo más lógico era estar con Casey, sin embargo cuando estaba con él pensaba en Donnie. Y lo mismo le pasaba cuando estaba con Donnie. De vez en cuando me pedía consejo para poder decidir y yo siempre le decía lo mismo: _"Deja que tu corazón elija. No uses la mente para entender lo que siente tu corazón"._ Eso había hecho yo en su momento. Mi corazón eligió al mutante correcto… al menos por ahora…

Me reí entre dientes mientras veía como Mickey estaba sentado como un rey sobre sus dos hermanos. Raphael trataba de tirar de espaldas al menor mientras que Donnie tenía espirales en los ojos a causa del golpe en la cabeza y la falta de oxígeno. ¿Cómo es que Mickey había "ganado" la batalla? Muy simple. Cuando Raphael tiro al suelo a Donnie y se ponía sobre él para que le dijera "quién es el más fuerte", Mickey se lanzó con toda mientras gritaba: _"¡Booyakasaa!"_ cómo siempre, haciendo que la tortuga de banda roja se distrajera y cayendo sobre su espalda… y el estómago de Donnie.

Era una imagen que uno, en algún tiempo lejano, le gustaría recordar. Saque una cámara de foto que me había traído hace varios días, solo para sacarle fotos a las estrellas y al bosque, apunté el lente, hice zoom hasta acomodar bien la imagen y *click* le saque una foto. Después la haría revelar y se las mostraría. Cuando haya algún buen momento para hacerlo.

Desde que me quede en la azotea "vigilando" no había pasado gran cosa. Hubo varios problemas con algunos que otros mutantes en el bosque, pero nada de lo que preocuparse de sobremanera. Extrañaba estar con ellos, no les voy a mentir. Pero aún tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar. Sé que son cosas del destino, que no hay que ser tan dramática y que en algún momento va a pasar si o si. Pero al menos deseaba que ese "pasar si o si" sea ya en una etapa más adulta y no ahora cuando el mundo más los necesitaba.

Donnie al fin pudo volver a respirar después de que sus hermanos se retiraran de encima de su cuerpo. Se estaba sobando la cabeza con algo de dolor por lo que, seguro, decidió ir adentro a descansar un poco. Mientras eso ocurría, Leo estaba saliendo de la casa, restaurado y con fuerzas de seguir. Se lo veía algo esperanzado. Seguro ya le dejo de doler la pierna. Les indico a sus hermanos que entrenaran con él mientras sacaba sus katanas y se ponía en posición. No duro ni tres minutos y ya volvía a caerse con gestos de dolor mientras sostenía su pie. Lo podía ver furioso y frustrado. Me asome un poco más para escuchar si decía algo que necesitara a pesar de que yo no iba a hacer nada. Simplemente quise acercarme para volver a escuchar sus voces. Sin embargo ya me había perdido la charla. Solo pude escuchar el suspiro cansado de Raph y triste de Mickey. Me entristeció ver las acciones del líder. Yo nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Lo vi desesperado pero nunca, NUNCA lo vi rendirse.

Sentí una mirada clavada en mí. Mire un poco más allá del marco de la puerta y me encontré con la vista de unos hermosos ojos verdes. Lo veía triste, a pesar de que parecía serio. Yo lo conocía. Estaba preocupado por su hermano y por mí. Él no sabía la razón por la que me había alejado. Nadie la sabía. Evadía todas las preguntas que Mickey o April me hacían cuando venían a verme al tejado o a dejarme comida. No quería transmitirles mis pensamientos sobre esta "maldición" que tenia. No quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban. Sabía que si les decía sobre "se pueden morir pronto y podría ser por mi culpa" no les iba a caer del todo bien. Podrían ocurrir dos cosas si les llegara a decir eso: 1) se preocupaban y empezaban a mantenerme a distancia; o 2) se preocupaban y, por temor, ya no volverían a ser los de antes. Tal vez le estaba dando muchas vueltas y tal vez nada de eso pasaba, pero MI miedo por eso no lo podía negar. Temía tanto que algo de eso pasara que simplemente no me abría a la idea de que nada podría pasar. Y, a pesar de no decir nada, ellos siempre se quedaban a mi lado, mirando las estrellas, o, en el caso de Mickey, deciendome todas y cada una de las constelaciones que se imaginaba por una simple sonrisa mía que nunca se dejaban esperar. A Raphael nunca lo veía venir. No lo sentía, no intentaba, solo se quedaba viéndome a la distancia, dándome mi espacio para que superara aquello que me preocupaba. Si supiera que lo menos que quiero es que este distante… Sin embargo lo conocía. No iba a saber qué hacer en estas situaciones. No sabía dar consejos y, a veces, se ponía nervioso y lanzaba lo que tuviera en la mano con tal de desviar el tema. Las veces en las que él se acercaba, daba un consejo, o un simple abrazo, eran muy raras. A tal punto que se podía hacer un gráfico de las veces en lo ha hecho y no iba a superar los diez en lo que tenia de vida.

Lo mire fijamente. Solo para seguir recordando esos ojos, por si algo pasaba. Ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada por varios minutos. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que nos estábamos comunicando por los ojos, pero no nos decíamos nada, y, si él lo hacía, yo simplemente lo ignoraba. No por ser mala, sino porque lo único que quería era recordarlo de esa manera. Sin sentimientos en medio, sin acciones, solo nosotros dos, igual que cuando nos conocimos.

Aparte la mirada, satisfecha de saber que iba a recordar esos ojos donde sea que este. Su mirada aún seguía clavada en mí mientras subía hasta la parte más alta del techo. Me voltee pero, en ese momento, ya se había resignado a que no iba a bajar y que aún tenía que darme mi tiempo. Suspire, cansada y algo triste, pensando que tal vez él iba a venir. Igual no me moleste. Lo amaba. Y nadie lo podría desplazar de mi corazón. Me recosté, viendo hacia el bosque. Escuche como ambos hermanos entraban en la casa y, agudizando un poco más el oído, podía escuchar cómo se sentaban al lado de Leo para ver su serie favorita. Por un rato largo hubo silencio. Completo silencio. Eso me preocupaba un poco. Para esta hora Mickey ya habría hecho molestar a alguno de sus hermanos o, bien, habría hecho la comida. Pero nada. Ni delicioso olor, ni ruidosos golpes, ni fuertes pisadas. Paz absoluta. Vi las luces de la furgoneta, anunciando la llegada de los humanos. Se veían algo asustados. Tal vez se habrán encontrado con algún extraño que les hizo preguntas algo incomodas. O tal vez no. Tal vez fue otra cosa. April me saludo con la mano mientras bajaba las cosas. Hice lo mismo y volví a ver hacia el bosque. Todo aún estaba en paz, hasta que escuche la caída medio instantánea y brusca de las bolsas que estaban llevando. Eso me indicaba que algo no estaba bien. Me fijé por la ventana que daba a una habitación donde se podía ver a Donnie durmiendo… con un calzoncillo en la cara. Me sorprendió el hecho de que aún estaba durmiendo con eso en la cara, que de seguro era del menor de los hermanos. Baje del techo y entre a la casa por la puerta principal mientras Casey salía corriendo y se metía en la furgoneta, arrancándola y saliendo de la casa con mucha prisa. Entré casi dando un golpe a la puerta y me encontré con April, quien intentaba hablar con Leonardo, quien estaba dormido en el sillón. Mire a su lado y vi a Mickey, a Raph y a Donnie, al que habían bajado del segundo piso, de la misma manera.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunte mientras me acercaba junto a Mickey para sentirle un poco el pulso, por si se había desmayado.

-¡No sé!- me grita preocupada April- Entramos y ya estaban así.

-¿Qué fue a hacer Casey?- mire a Raph sentado plácidamente, a pesar de que se podía percibir que estaba teniendo alguna especie de pesadilla.

-Nos encontramos con un señor que era el dueño del mercado donde fuimos a comprar las cosas, que nos pregunto si empezábamos a sentirnos cansados y con sueño. Creemos que él sabe algo, asique Casey fue a buscarlo- explico la pelirroja, mientras trataba de entrar en la mente de Donnie.

Ellos estaban atrapados en los sueños…

-¿Podrías meterme a mí en sus sueños?- le pregunte apenas lo pensé. Tal vez si alguien entraba en sus sueños y les dijera que estaban atrapados despertarían… aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que me quedara con ellos en ese estado.

-No lo sé…- respondió

-Inténtalo.

Me acomode junto con Raph, mientras ponía mis manos alrededor de su cabeza como conexión, al igual que April hacia conmigo. Sentí un profundo sueño y poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos. Estaba completamente oscuro. Vi una luz a la distancia y la seguí. Empecé a escuchar música estridente, de la que solo Raphael podría escuchar. Corrí más rápido y aparecí en una especie de escenario en donde estaban Leo, Mickey y Donnie tocando, como si fueran una banda. Una enorme serpiente estaba delante de ellos. Y frente a él, Raph. Atado con serpientes en una silla, intentaba pelear con la enorme serpiente que parecía divertirse con su presa. Me acerque hasta Raph, sin miedo a que la serpiente me hiciera algo, y lo abracé.

-Zafy… ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunta confundido mientras le quito las serpientes en los brazos y piernas.

-Pues veras…

La enorme serpiente de color marrón claro con detalles negros carraspeo y siseo para llamar nuestra atención.

-Disculpa… pero aquí estamos tratando algunos asuntos- dice mientras sisea, mirándome directamente. Me miro de arriba abajo y preguntó- ¿Quién eres?

-Oh… discúlpame.- dije mientras ponía una mano en mi pecho y hacia una reverencia.- Me llamo Zafira. Un gusto- le sonreí.

La serpiente me devolvió el gesto y se dirigió a Raph con una sonrisa medio picara mientras este le dedicaba una cara de pocos amigos.

-Tu novia es muy bonita ¿sabes?- y agregó dirigiéndose a mí.- Cuando te canses de este, puedes llamarme.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- soltó furioso mi tortuga de banda roja. Lo agarró de la lengua y siguió.- CÓMO VEA QUE LA TOCAS TENDRAS DOS LENGUAS BIPEDAS EN VEZ DE UNA.

Y como si la furia le diera poderes, empezó a revolear a la serpiente desde su lengua, haciendo que a esta le aparecieran espirales en los ojos. Yo reí ante tremenda escena. Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado como para soportarlo y descubrir estas características que tanto me gustan.

Me acerqué a Raph mientras seguía con sus golpizas, le aparte la cara y lo besé. Pude ver de reojo como, después de presionar un poco más fuerte la lengua de su víctima, la soltaba para poner sus manos sobre mi nuca y besarme como siempre lo hacía. Rompí el beso por la falta de aire y le dije lo que tenía que saber… bueno… las dos cosas que tenía que saber.

-Te amo- me arrebato la palabra. Pronuncio esas cinco tan importantes con suma dulzura y sentimiento.

-Yo también Raph.- lo volví a besar, pero, ahora, con un beso fugaz.- Raph, escúchame. Estamos atrapados en un sueño. Tienes que despertar.

Lo volví a besar mientras él asentía, a pesar de expresar con el rostro una tremenda confusión. Vi otra luz a lo lejos y supe que tenía que seguir.

Así fui por sueño y sueño, ayudando a las tortugas y diciéndoles la verdad. Sin embargo ya no podía salir. Yo también estaba sumida en un sueño, que me di cuenta (después de tantas vueltas por sueños ajenos) que no eran sueños, sino pesadillas.

Estaba en las azoteas de Nueva York. Había perdido el rastro de la luz que antes seguía. Sentía que me perseguían, asique apure más el paso. En un determinado momento me voltee para ver quién era el que me seguía… o qué. Me encontré con unos ojos verdes rodeados de piel blanca. Retrocedí para atacar, pero al ver mejor a la figura que tenía delante de mí, me di cuenta que era Karai. Quise abrazarla, pero algo detrás de ella apareció. Era Splinter, también Raphael y… mi tío. Estaban con los ojos completamente en blanco… como poseídos. Empezaron a decir un montón de cosas hirientes. "Me dejaste con ellos", "No me salvaste", "No me ayudaste", "Morí por tu culpa", "Yo casi muero por tu culpa", decían entre otras cosas. Tape mis oídos en un intento, en vano, de no escucharlos, pero las palabras traspasaban por mis manos y pelaje y se incrustaban en mis oídos. Empecé a correr y a volar. Tenía que huir. Debía huir. Una inmensa garra me bloqueo el camino. Tenía los mismos colores que la serpiente en el sueño de Raph. Ante mi, un castor gigante aparecía de entre la tierra. Me dedico una sonrisa y me saludo.

-Hola- me dijo con total alegría.- Solo vine a ver como estabas.-Al lado de él, un castor morado del mismo tamaño apareció mientras le daba un pequeño zape al castaño.- Bueno… él vino para destruirte.

Señalo al otro castor mientras este se volvía un poco más pequeño y arremataba contra mí. Esquive sus ataques mientras corría. Sin embargo, me vi rodeada. Frente a mí tenía a los poseídos. Detrás de mí, a los castores. Solo me quedaba pelear. Empecé por los poseídos. Si era como en las otras pesadillas, desaparecerían. Estaba en lo correcto. A medida que los "derrotaba", iban desapareciendo dejando un humo negruzco en su lugar. Ahora solo quedaban los otros dos. El morado me lanzo un puñetazo, el cual pude esquivar levantando el vuelo. Mientras yo esquivaba los golpes, arañazos, patadas y demás del castor morado, el castaño trataba de detenerlo sin saber por qué. Trataba de entablar una conversación con él y, a veces, se interponía entre él y yo.

-¡Puedes escucharme de una vez!- le grito al morado.- ¡Solo quiero hablarle!

-¡Bien!- le grito en respuesta- ¡Cómo quieras! Pero después es toda mía.

El castaño se acercó a mi sonriente. Me volvió a saludar con la mano y se posiciono frente a mí. Yo no entendía que es lo que quería, por lo que no baje mi guardia en ningún momento.

-Tranquila. No te hare nada.- baje solo unos centímetros los puños, por si las dudas.- Solo quería decirte que "tu novio" está muy preocupado por ti.

¿Raphael? ¿Cómo sabia él que Raph estaba preocupado por mí? Además eso ya lo sabía. Lo predecía en su manera de mirarme. No hacía falta que alguien me dijera lo que ya sabía. Lo mire algo confusa y molesta.

-Sé que ya lo sabes…-dijo un poco temeroso- Solo quería decirte que no iba contigo por temor.

¿Temor? ¿Mi Raph tenía temor? ¿De qué? Yo no le iba a hacer nada. No lo iba ni a morder ni a pegar porque estuviera conmigo. Es más. Necesitaba que estuviera conmigo, no que solo me viera a la distancia. Necesitaba de sus abrazos, de sus caricias. Pero tenía tanto miedo a perderlo…

El castaño vio mí la duda en mi forma de mirar y me sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa parecida a la de mi tortuga. Instantáneamente sonreí por ese simple parecido.

-Tiene miedo de perderte- me dijo después de un rato.- Quiere estar contigo pero teme que si falla en algo te pierda.

Asique lo que temía mi amado era a perderme…. El más rudo de las tortugas temía a perderme. No sé cómo reaccionar ante eso… ¿Qué debía hacer? Yo también temía a perderlo… de una manera que era eterna. Él no lo sabía… ¿o sí?

-Él lo sabe- descubrió mis pensamientos el castaño. Se puso nervioso y continuo- Yo… se lo dije…

¿Se lo dijo? ¡¿Se lo dijo?! No lo podía creer… ¿Qué derecho tenía a decirle? Ninguno. No tenía ningún derecho a decirle mi temor, al igual que no tenía derecho a decirme el suyo. Los temores son completamente secretos, completamente personales. Si uno quiere los puede revelar, pero si no, no había por qué decirlos.

El castor morado suspiro cansado y molesto. Tal parece que el tiempo que teníamos de hablar ya expiro. Volví a mi posición de lucha mientras el castaño reprendía con la mirada al morado, el cual le devolvía el gesto con más ferocidad haciendo que el castaño temblara un poco y desviara la vista. Arremetí contra el morado, ya que el castaño desapareció dejando humo negruzco a su paso, y lo golpee en el estómago mandándolo a volar. Abrí mis alas y alce vuelo mientras él se equilibraba y ambos chocamos nuestros puños. Seguimos peleando por un rato hasta que me di cuenta que la pesadilla era mía. Yo debería tener el control de lo que pasa ¿verdad? Después de todo estábamos en mi mente. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo para poder atacar al castor, aparecí junto a las tortugas. Estábamos todos juntos, con los inmensos castores al frente nuestro. Ellos empezaron a preguntarse cómo es que llegaron al sueño de quien. Yo me aleje un poco de la situación e intente controlar lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Estábamos en la ciudad. Las calles estaban desiertas, no había gente, ni mutantes ni nada parecido. Era medio injusto ¿no lo creen? Intente pensar en un montón de autos que recorrían las calles a una velocidad que podría superar los noventa kilómetros por hora mientras los castores se nos acercaban. Nosotros retrocedíamos y yo seguía intentando "convocar" a los autos. Logre hacer que aparecieran dos que atropellaron al castor rojizo y al celeste. Todos miraron sorprendidos lo que ocurría. De repente, toda la ciudad empezó a cobrar vida… por así decirlo.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- le pregunto el morado al castaño

-No….

Ambos miraron a mi dirección mientras una risilla algo malvada salía de mi boca. Las tortugas me miraron y se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Acaso…?- empezó a decir Leo

-¿…tenemos el control?- termino Donnie mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón con pose pensativa

-Son nuestros sueños. Nuestra mente.- explique.- Claro que tenemos el control.

Todos nos miramos con una sonrisilla y empezamos a atacar a los castores, pensando cualquier cosa que nos pudiera servir que se pudiera materializar en nuestra mente. Hubo una lucha interna de pensamientos. Mientras nosotros imaginábamos algo con lo que luchar, los castores hacían lo propio quitándonos el pensamiento. No sé cuánto duro la lucha… solo sé que empecé a ver esa luz que había seguido anteriormente. Escuche como algo se rompía y la luz empezó a dirigirse velozmente contra mí…

Empecé a abrir mis ojos mientras sentía el frio del piso colarse por mis costillas. Los demás también se estaban despertando y, por lo que parecía, con un increíble dolor de cabeza. Yo también lo sentía. Esa punzada justo en el medio del cerebro. Era molesto. Trate de levantarme pero algo… o mejor dicho alguien me tenía aprisionada. Mire de reojo a mi captor y me topé con un sonriente Raphael que me miraba desde arriba. Con uno de sus brazos me tenía de la cintura mientras que al otro lo utilizaba como almohada. Estábamos en la típica pose para dormir llamada "cucharita". Yo le sonreí pícaramente. Él me copio el gesto y, de repente, *click*. Alguien nos había sacado una foto. Mire hacia donde se había producido el sonido y observe a Leonardo con una sonrisa mientras mostraba la foto a los demás y exclamaban un apenas sonoro _"¡ooowwww!", _a no ser por Mickey que casi me rompe los tímpanos de lo fuerte que lo grito. Raph en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se empezó a sonrojar mientras amenazaba con la mirada a sus hermanos y a su mejor amigo quien le guiñaba un ojo y levantaba el dedo gordo en modo de aprobación. Yo reí ante los gestos de mi tortuga y me dispuse a sentarme. Cuando lo hice, él también hizo lo mismo. Quedamos justo al frente de los castores que ahora tenían un tamaño más común, pese a que seguían teniendo esos colores para nada comunes en su especie. Gire mi cabeza hacia un señor que, creía, era el sujeto al que Casey había llamado para que le dijera lo que nos había pasado. Este hombre miraba sorprendido a los castores. No escuche lo que dijo ya que me distraje saludando al único de los castores que me parecía medianamente amable. El pequeño castor castaño me saludo sonriente. Imité el gesto mientras sentía como una mano me aprisionaba más hacia el cuerpo de su dueño desde la cadera con la intención de transmitir perfectamente el mensaje "ella es mía". Volví a observar a mi compañero de bandana roja mientras este hacia lo que siempre hacia, amenazaba con la mirada al castaño. Este entendió el mensaje y bajo rápidamente la mano mientras una gotita estilo anime aparecía en su sien.

Los demás castores se vieron los uno a los otros y expresaron su desagrado por el tamaño que poseían y el sonido de sus voces. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en no volver a nuestro mundo y se despidieron. El morado y el rojizo con desgano y mala cara. El castaño se despidió de mí con un guiño por parte de su ojo derecho, haciendo que Raph volviera a amenazarlo y casi se largara hacia su ataque. El celeste hizo lo propio pero despidiéndose de Mickey con la misma alegría que este le transmitía, cuando le devolvía el gesto. Todos nos observamos y cada uno volvió a hacer lo suyo. Mickey se dirigió a la cocina a preparar alguna comida de las que solo él podría crear, Donnie y Casey se fueron a llevar al seños, el cual había caído dormido, a donde el humano lo había traído; April se fue a dejar las cosas que había tirado sin querer, Leo se acomodó en el sofá para poder ver televisión, y yo me dispuse a volver al solitario tejado…

Me levante pero apenas había dado tres pasos sentí que alguien me agarraba de la muñeca. Mire a mi captor y vi, por primera vez desde que llegamos aquí, la tristeza e impotencia en sus ojos.

-No… no te alejes…- me dijo. Antes de que me pudiera excusar, me tapo los labios con el dedo índice y siguió.- Sé que no soy muy bueno demostrando mis sentimientos… ni aconsejando… pero en serio me duele verte sola allá arriba. Sé que tengo que darte tu espacio… dejar que resuelvas por ti sola lo que te atormenta pero algo dentro de mí quiere estar allá… contigo. Me duele verte sufrir. Piensas que no lo demuestras pero te conozco lo suficiente como para ver el sufrimiento en tus ojos. No sé qué es lo que te atormenta de esa manera, y tampoco sé por qué no nos lo has contado. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Pero pienso que lo que deseas es resolver el problema por tu cuenta. No quiero ser duro pero tienes que recordar que somos un equipo.- hizo una pausa.- En un equipo todos se necesitan. Tú nos necesitas y nosotros te necesitamos… Yo te necesito…- susurro esa última frase para que solo yo la escuchara.

Me sorprendí de lo que me había dicho. Nunca me había dicho que me necesitaba. Normalmente yo necesitaba de él. Él era el que me protegía y me ayudaba. Yo lo necesitaba tanto que pensé que él no me necesitaba para nada. Yo me había vuelto la dependiente de sus abrazos, caricias y palabras…

Lo mire tiernamente y lo bese. ¿Qué le podía decir? Ya no había nada que contradijera lo que él había dicho. Y si la había… mi cerebro no lo procesaba en ese momento. Nos besamos… pero ahora de una manera diferente. Era un beso que expresaba la necesidad del uno por el otro. Un beso dulce y necesitado. Tranquilo y sin ir más lejos que lo que nuestros límites nos permitían. Yo esperaba a que Raph transformara el beso en uno apasionado, como siempre lo hacía… pero ese momento jamás vino. Estaba tan preocupado que lo podía sentir en sus labios. El temor de separarse que sentía mi tortuga de bandana roja era palpable. Yo fui la que tuvo que separar el beso… no por falta de aire, sino porque necesitaba decirle. Necesitaba contarle mi temor… mi miedo… mi maldición…

-Raph… mira yo…- empecé a tartamudear. Respire profundo para calmarme y proseguí- Hay una razón por la que he estado alejada de ustedes… de ti…. Desde que estuve en Nueva York… incluso antes… la muerte me ha estado persiguiendo. Empezó con mi madre… y llego hasta aquí. Casi te pierdo Raphael.- no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas mientras mi voz se quebraba un poco.- No puedo permitir que las personas que más quiero sufran de la muerte. Lo que he hecho… pensé que era lo mejor. Vigilaba los alrededores de la casa para estar atenta a cualquier peligro que significara la perdida de alguno de ustedes. Entiendo que… tal vez… la muerte no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Pero el sentimiento de culpa que me carcome…- una pequeña lágrima se resbalo por mi mejilla- no lo podre evitar para siempre. Pensé que… si me alejaba… nada les pasaría…. Sin embargo, al seguir a mi corazón, volví aquí. Volví contigo. No sabía que más hacer más que estar separada de ustedes… pero a la vez cerca…. Verlos despedirse de este mundo… del mundo que los necesita… y pesar que tal vez es por mi culpa…

No pude seguir. Me derrumbe como pocas veces me había derrumbado. Lloré y lloré mientras que Raph me acurrucaba sobre él y me abrazaba. Estaba tratando de consolarme… y pese a que no lo hacía mucho… le salía bien…. Después de unos minutos de lágrimas incontrolables pude ponerme recta y volverlo a ver a sus hermosos ojos.

-Zafira. Tú no eres la causante de ninguna muerte. Esas cosas a veces pasan. Y nadie puede prevenirlo ni evitarlo. Entiendo que estés aterrada de perdernos. A mí también me pasa. Estoy tan aterrado con el hecho de perderte en algún momento que no puedo dormir. Me paso dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de quitar ese pensamiento que, sin darme cuenta, me quedo despierto hasta el amanecer.– hizo una pausa mientras agarraba mis manos- La muerte no te persigue y, si lo hiciera, antes tendría que pasar sobre mí cadáver para poder tocarte.- hice una mueca de horror que hizo que Raph pestañara rápidamente y tratara de retractarse de lo que dijo, sin embargo siguió, dejando esa oración sin cambiarla.- Sé que es lo que menos quieres… pero ten en cuenta que siempre estaré para ti. Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites para que te des cuenta de que lo que dices es una estupidez.- me reí ante eso, provocando también una sonrisa de lado por parte de mi amado.- A partir de ahora, mi único objetivo va a ser protegerte y proteger esa sonrisa.

Nos volvimos a besar y, ahora si, como siempre. Me beso apasionadamente y agarrándome desde la cadera para tenerme más cerca de él. Yo lo rodee por el cuello y le devolví el beso mientras sentía como ambos sonreíamos en medio del beso. Ya estaba decidido. Me quedaría cerca de él. Cerca de ellos. Sin temor a nada. Total… con el ángel guardián que tengo… ¿quién podría tener miedo?

-Chicos vengan- grito Leo mientras escuchaba un pequeño *click* proveniente de la cámara.- Tengo un video que demuestra que Raph no es tan rudo como pretende.

_Continuara…_

Y enviado! Uuuuffff…. Creo que no quedo como quería… tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que me ocuparon toda la historia. Lo que sí sé es que tenía una idea completamente diferente sobre las pesadillas y la posterior charla entre Raph y Zafira. Lo que si me gusto fue el final ¿qué opinan?

Bueno. Aquí viene un Aviso: dentro de pocos capítulos (supongo que después del tercero) voy a hacer cap. referidos al pasado de nuestra protagonista. Lo voy a hacer por partes, siendo unas más largas que otras ya que las cortare en puntos que dejaran intriga… al menos a mí XD. Lo aviso de antemano para saber si la idea les cuadra. En estos capítulos se presentara más la relación de RaphxZafy y otras cosas también interesantes.

Ahora sí. Los agradecimientos… o mejor dicho el agradecimiento…

Gracias a Alma Hamato por haber puesto este fic como favorito. Espero te siga gustando! También gracias a todos los que lo leyeron!

Pues… creo que es todo…. Espero reviews y demás y que más gente lo lea (como todos XD). Aun así seguiré publicando la historia por más que no tenga muchos fans. ¿La razón? Me encanta escribir. Se aceptan quejas y demás.

Hasta la próxima! (y recuerden que si desean pueden pasarse por mi otro fic de pokemon Encuentros del Destino 1: Ash y Serena. Sin ningún compromiso. Solo pasen y lean)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Yo molestando otra vez! Jjajaajjaa. Bueno… emmm…. Me di cuenta que después del siguiente cap. (cap. 4 por si las dudas XD) voy a hacer los del pasado de Zafira. Espero que les interese y que, además, les sorprenda. Sigo con un montón de cosas en la cabeza por lo que voy a tratar de hacerme un espacio para escribir, leer, releer y todo lo que se debe hacer… por cierto, voy a cambiar todas las bandanas por bandas, es lo mismo pero Word me acepta banda asique se queda.

Otra cosa, me olvide poner una referencia que posiblemente utilice ahora o más adelante y es esta:

#...# significa nota de autor (a veces algo divertidas XD)

**Disclaimer: TMNT y todo lo que representa no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**Capitulo 3: Irnos lejos…**

Estaba entrenando con April y Casey para romper tablas. Mientras April implementaba algunas patadas que había aprendido siendo kunoichi, yo implementaba más las patadas de taekwondo. Me habían enseñado cuáles eran las que podían romper y de qué manera hacerlo. Raph nos estaba observando mientras Donnie y Mickey también entrenaban algunas katas. Yo lo observe mientras me posicionaba para poder hacer una yop chagui y romper la madera que sostenía el jugador de hockey.

-Veamos si puedes romperla, gatita.- dijo en tono desafiante.

Pude observar de reojo como mi tortuga de banda roja miraba de manera asesina a su mejor amigo. Y por esa mirada, en el momento en el que realicé mi golpe, Casey tuvo que pararse y poner las manos para arriba, transmitiendo el miedo y la necesidad de protegerse de Raph, pensando que este se le podía venir encima por haberme dicho "gatita". Mi patada dio justo en sus costillas. Con mi fino oído pude escuchar como algunas se quebraban. La reacción de dolor del jugador de hockey no se hizo esperar. Poso sus manos donde le golpee mientras se caía al suelo, presa de las punzadas de dolor. Yo no sabía si reírme o preocuparme. Por lo que las combiné y me reí mientras preguntaba tontamente si se encontraba bien. Una leve exhalación fue mi respuesta. April estaba arrodillada al lado suyo tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse mientras me observaba de manera asesina. Donnie se percato de esto y se distrajo observando tristemente esa escena. Mickey, en vez de hacer lo que siempre hacia su hermano mayor, dejo de correr y simplemente lo abrazo. Mire tiernamente esa escena. No había otra manera de mirarla. Pese a que sus demás hermanos a veces no lo toman muy en serio, mi pequeño "hermanito" era consciente de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Tal vez no las entiende mucho, pero está consciente de nuestros sentimientos y nuestras reacciones.

Raph se nos acerco y guio al malherido de su mejor amigo adentro de la casa mientras charlaba un rato con él.

-Eso te pasa por desafiar a mi gatita- fue lo único que logre escuchar.

Yo sonreí involuntariamente. La pelirroja toco mi hombro para llamar mi atención, lo cual funcionó. Me gire a verla. Estaba visiblemente molesta. Tenía los brazos cruzados y todo su peso sobre una sola pierna.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no frenaste?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No es mi culpa que tu novio sea tan cabeza hueca como para pararse en medio de la patada.- le conteste con el mismo tono molesto.

-¿N-no-novio?- pregunto confusa.- ¡No es mi novio!

-¿A él se lo dijiste?

-¿Por qué debería decirle?

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que tomar una decisión- le informe mientras me cruzaba de brazos y sonreía de costado- Vas a hacer mucho daño si no tomas una decisión.

-Veo que tu novio te transmitió algunas costumbres…- susurra pesadamente- ¡Sabes que es difícil! Yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé.- le sonreí como una madre le sonreiría a su hija cuando llora y trata de comprenderla- Lo hablaremos luego ¿sí?- apunte hacia los hermanos que estaban recibiendo a Leo mientras este salía de la casa, dispuesto a irse al bosque.

-Si- dijo April mientras se iba a sentar al tronco para descansar un rato.

Yo mire como Leo desaparecía por el bosque con un arco y una flecha. Se iba a probar suerte. Esperemos que, esta vez, este lo suficientemente recuperado como para volver a estar feliz.

Me encamine hacia la casa, dispuesta a cocinar algo. Tenía hambre. Lastimar a los humanos suponía mucho trabajo. Cruce al lado de Mickey, quien se dispuso a seguirme para ayudarme en la cocina, y de Donnie, el cual seguía en el "mundo de April". Pobre. Ojalá April elija correctamente y lo exprese sin lastimar a nadie. Llegamos a la cocina sin encontrarnos ni con Raph ni con Casey. ¿A dónde se habrán metido esos dos? Eso ya lo veremos. Mientras no hagan nada inadecuado todo estará bien. Mickey salió disparado hacia la heladera apenas tocamos los últimos centímetros del piso de madera que dividía la cocina de la sala. Abrió el refrigerador y saludo feliz al gatito de helado que tenía como mascota. Este le lamió haciendo que la tortuga lo lamiera en respuesta. Yo me acerque para saludar también. Al principio el gatito se alejo un poco mostrando sus garras de chocolate, frutilla y vainilla… tal parece que aun seguía resentido por lo de la otra vez.

-Ya dije que lo sentía.- me disculpe algo molesta.

-A él no le gustó mucho lo que habías hecho

-¿Pero por haber chocado, sin querer, la heladera junto con Raph y haber provocado que se cayera y casi derritiera va a estar así conmigo toda la vida?- pregunte medio triste

-No olvides haber resbalado con él- me recordó Mickey

-Ese fue Raph.- le corte medio molesta

-De todos modos él no va a estar así contigo mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

El gato solo gruño un poco mientras se alejaba más. Una repentina idea cruzó por mi mente…

-Mickey ¿qué le gusta comer?

-Pizza de anchoas congelada… ¿por?

-Por nada en especial- ahora sabía la manera de disculparme adecuadamente.

Mickey me miro extrañado por unos segundos pero después me sonrió en señal de aprobación. Saque algunas cosas que iba a necesitar para hacer la pizza mientras la tortuga de banda naranja hacia lo suyo. Prendí el horno, lo puse al mínimo, empecé a preparar la masa, abrí la lata de anchoas, saqué la salsa de tomate… bueno… prepare la pizza. Mickey estaba haciendo una de mozzarella y una especial. Era la primera vez que lo veía haciendo algo común para el almuerzo en vez de sus locos inventos que, he de admitir, de vez en cuando eran ricos. Mientras comíamos charlábamos, como siempre. Tal parece que su hermano, Donnie, está ideando alguna manera de alejar a April de Casey y poder conquistarla. Le pidió ayuda a Mickey para esto, ya que sabía que Raphael no iba a hacer nada y no quería forzar mucho a Leonardo. Me pregunte por qué no me había pedido ayuda a mí…

-Cree que le puedes decir a April sobre lo que trama- me explicó la tortuguita mientras me ayudaba y metíamos las pizzas en el horno

-¿Tanta confianza me tiene?- pregunte burlonamente provocando una risa por parte de mi compañero de cocina

-Sí, bueno, no le digas que te dije ¿de acuerdo?

-Mis labios están sellados

-¿A quién no le tienen que decir qué?- pregunto Raph mientras entraba y abría la heladera para buscar algo que engullir.

Me acerqué y le cerré la puerta antes de que metiera o bien su mano o su cabeza. Él me miro algo molesto mientras intentaba sacar mi mano de la heladera.

-Estamos haciendo la comida glotón, asique más te vale que esperes a no ser que quieras quedarte sin pizza.- le dije divertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Quién se va a querer comer mi pizza?- pregunto con un tono de superioridad mientras se paraba y me sonreía.

-¡Uh! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¿Puedo?- pregunto feliz e inocente Mickey haciendo que recibiera una mirada molesta por parte de su hermano.

-Claro Mickey- le confirme- Pero solo si Raph come algo antes del almuerzo. En ese caso su porción es toda tuya.

La tortuga de banda roja me miro molesto, pero pocos segundos después sonrió de vuelta con superioridad. Estaba segura de que se había acordado de algo que lo podría hacer ganar la discusión.

-Bueno ¿qué más da?- decía mientras volvía a abrir la heladera- Total seguro el invento culinario de Mickey nos va a dar mala digestión. Dime cariño ¿qué cocino este loco esta vez?

Sabía que la tortuga de banda naranja iba a excusarse o a decir algo que estropearía el nuevo plan que se me había ocurrido segundos después de escuchar a Raph decir esa oración. Por lo tanto, tape rápidamente la boca de Mickey mientras lo miraba indicando que guardara silencio.

-Si quieres saber, tendrás que esperar el almuerzo.- le dije como una madre mientras observaba como sacaba unos huevos duros y los podía en una fuente para ensalada.

-Mmmm…- dijo fingiendo duda a la vez que sacaba unos tomates y los cortaba en rebanadas.- Mejor comeré esto. No quiero tener dolores estomacales. Eso impediría mi entrenamiento.

-Como quieras amor.- le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y le guiñaba un ojo cómplice a Mickey el cual se tapaba la boca para no reírse, pese a que se escucho un poco su risita.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunto medio molesto medio avergonzado su hermano

-De nada… de nada

Vi como la pequeña tortuga trataba de calmarse mientras Raph lo miraba molesto y curioso. En un momento me dio pena. Se iba a quedar sin almuerzo. Bueno… se lo merecía por no esperar a la comida.

-¿Me van a decir de que estaban hablando?- me pregunto volviendo al tema con el que había entrado a la cocina.

-No.- le dije simplemente

-¿Mickey?

-No- me imitó

-¿Qué tanto traman?

-Nada- dijimos al unísono mientras nos dedicábamos unas risitas cómplices.

Raph bufó molesto y se retiro de la cocina con su fuente de ensalada. Mickey lo observo irse por unos segundos y cuando su hermano despareció se volteó rápidamente en mi dirección.

-¿Me voy a quedar con su porción?- me pregunto esperanzado

-Si hermanito. Te vas a quedar con su porción.

\- Booyakasha!- grita con alegría.

Unas horas después, el almuerzo ya estaba listo. Leonardo había vuelto de su excursión por el bosque algo más alegre y pensativo que la última vez. Nos contó que vio una especie de espíritu del bosque y que él y sus hermanos deberían irse a pasar unos días en entrenamiento. Yo mire preocupada a las tortugas. ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a estar en el bosque? Eso solo lo sabría Leonardo…

Saqué las pizzas del horno. Le entregué al gatito-helado la suya, la cual había sacado minutos antes y la había puesto en la heladera para que se enfriara, y puse las otras dos en la mesa del comedor. Con mis alas esparcí el olor a comida por la casa, provocando que, segundos después, vinieran todos y se atoraran en la puerta de entrada. Entre forcejeo y forcejeo lograron entrar todos al mismo tiempo… claro que se cayeron en el proceso. Cada uno tomo su posición en la mesa y empezamos a comer. Apenas Raphael iba a agarrar una porción de pizza, le lancé un shuriken que le rozó la mano haciendo que soltara la pizza y cayera de vuelta en el plato. Él me miro molesto mientras yo tomaba un sorbo de agua y lo miraba de reojo, y volvió a agarrar la porción. Otra vez le lancé un shuriken.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- me grita.

-Te dije que no ibas a almorzar si comías algo antes.

-¡Por favor! ¿En serio me vas a dejar sin pizza? ¡Encima es de mozzarella y especial!

-Yo te lo advertí y no hiciste caso. Ahora tus porciones son para Mickey- dicho esto le entregue el plato de Raph a Mickey para que comiera las porciones.

La tortuga de banda naranja me miro con estrellitas en los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de completa felicidad. Vaya que le gustaba la pizza. Raph me observo molesto y triste. Puso su cara de cachorrito para debilitarme, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Lo mire como si fuera una madre regañando a su hijo y desvié mi mirada completamente molesta mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi agua. Escuche algunas risitas por parte de los demás, incluso Casey el cual también expresaba completo dolor por apenas si reír. Raph bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Lo observe de reojo y me cercioré de que le estuviera mandando una mirada asesina característica de él a sus hermanos y a los humanos. Definitivamente lo estaba haciendo mientras se le subían los colores a las mejillas. Qué tierno se veía en ese estado… hasta me daba pena…

-Yo te lo advertí.- le volví a decir mientras observaba como se levantaba de la mesa y se disponía a irse a su habitación.

-Recuerda que para las venganzas yo soy el peor.- me dijo maliciosamente

-Recuerda que yo también lo soy- le dije mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi agua.- Tal vez, incluso, peor que tú. ¿No es verdad chicos?

Todos asintieron mientras se les aparecía una pequeña gotita estilo anime en la sien. Seguro recordaron mis orígenes… Reí ante tremenda reacción y me levante a lavar mi plato. Los demás seguían comiendo y hablando amenamente. Yo con dos porciones ya estaba… pero al parecer mis compañeros no. Mientras lavaba los platos escuche unos pasos acercarse hacia mí. Esos pasos ya los conocía. Ni por más ninja sigiloso que fuera iba a desconocer su caminar dominante.

-Pensé que te ibas a la cama- le dije sin voltearme lavando algunos otros trastos sucios.

-Bueno… tenía que venir a por mí venganza.- me dijo pícaramente.

-La última vez que estuvimos los dos solos aquí no termino nada bien

-Lo sé… Pero al menos el gatito no murió derretido

Ante eso un escalofrío subió por mi espalda. Otro que casi muere por mi culpa. No pude evitar poner un semblante triste. Sin duda Raph lo notó pues me abrazó por la espalda mientras apoyaba su rostro en mi hombro.

-Perdona. Lo dije sin pensar- susurro aún oculto en mi pelaje.

-Está bien- me gire para abrazarlo adecuadamente- No fue tu intención.

Nos besamos apasionadamente como siempre. Él empezó a ponerse en posición mientras me arrastraba más cerca de su cuerpo. Yo trate de alejarme, pero su agarre era fuerte. Me despegue de sus labios y hable.

-Raph este no es el lugar para bailar. Mucho menos a estas horas con tus hermanos en el comedor.

-Te prometí que ibas a aprender el vals antes de tu decimosexto cumpleaños y aún me pisas los pies.

-¡Pero yo ya sé el vals!- le grite molesta

-El que lo hayas hecho una vez bien no cuenta. Además eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí. Ese fue el día en el que…- Raph me tapo la boca con su mano mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No hables. Solo déjate llevar- eso fue lo mismo que me había dicho esa vez en los tejados, cuando pude bailar bien por primera vez. Claro que lo que bailamos no había sido exactamente un vals… pero aún así contaba…

Yo le obedecí y me calle mientras dejaba que me guiara. La razón, según él, por la que no bailaba bien el vals era porque lo pensaba y me distraía mucho. Apenas hice la primera vuelta escuche los pasos danzarines de Mickey entrar a la cocina. Frene un poco y vi a la tortuga de banda naranja dedicarnos una mirada molesta.

-Dije que nada de bailes en la cocina- nos reprendió.

-Oh vamos Mickey. No estábamos haciendo nada- decía Raph mientras me soltaba y sonreía de costado.

-Si claro…

La tortuga de banda roja simplemente cerró los ojos y salió de la cocina. Lo observé irse y luego pose mis ojos en mi hermanito. Él seguía algo molesto, pero sonrió mostrando que todo estaba bien.

-Lo siento hermanito- me disculpe mientras recibía los platos que había traído.

-Te perdono- dijo con felicidad e inocencia.- Pero no lo vuelvan a hacer.

Le sonreí y seguí fregando los platos. Sin embargo, algo tomo mi atención. Al otro lado de la ventana de la cocina podía divisar a Donnie y a April hablando tranquilamente. No podía escuchar lo que decían pero parecía algo importante. Me pregunté si April ya había tomado una decisión y se la estaba expresando… aunque esta teoría tenía dos problemas. La primera era que, si April le había dicho a Donnie que lo elegía a él, la tortuga de banda morada no estaría tan tranquilo y sonriente; estaría saltando y abrazándola con corazones a los costados y con brillo en los ojos. La segunda era que, si había elegido a Casey y se lo estaba diciendo, estaría completamente deprimido y cabizbajo. Por lo que, de lo que sea que estaban hablando, sin duda no era sobre la elección de la peli-roja. A todo esto… me di cuenta que Casey no se encontraba en ningún lado. Normalmente estaría cerca de April, intentando alejar a Donatello de ella… ¿Dónde estará?

-Mickey ¿sabes dónde está Casey?- le pregunte sin despegar la mirada de la ventana

-Creo que en su habitación- me responde mientras se interpone entre mis ojos y la ventana- Tal parece que Donnie ya comenzó con el plan

Me retiré de la cocina y me dirigí hacia las habitaciones. Toque la puerta de la habitación de Casey y espere su respuesta. La cual nunca vino. Volví a tocar, pero tampoco obtuve respuesta. Me la jugué y abrí la puerta… pero está estaba cerrada desde adentro. Empecé a sudar frío… ¿qué tanto estaba haciendo ahí? Escuche una puerta abrirse del otro lado. Me voltee y vi a Raph salir del baño con una toalla atada en su cintura. Tal parece que se había bañado. Otra vez… la sensación de que todos están vestidos y yo era la única prácticamente desnuda invadió mi mente. Raph se encontraba sin su caparazón, pero sí con su bóxer de una tonalidad gris. Él me observó de manera pícara y no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirar hacia otro lado mientras sentía como el calor invadía mis mejillas. Volví a tratar de abrir la puerta, pero esta vez con más fuerza y desesperación. Está no cedía. "_Maldito jugador de hockey…_" maldije mientras seguía forcejeando con la puerta. "_A penas abras te daré la paliza de tu vida…_". Escuche como la tortuga de banda roja se acercaba cada vez más. Pude sentir algunas gotas que cayeron de su cara directo hacia mi espalda. Lo tenía justo detrás de mí y no me atrevía a voltear…

-¿Qué necesitas muñeca?- me susurro en el oído.

-S-solo q-quería ver q-qué estaba haciendo Casey.- tartamudee en respuesta, sin voltearme.

-¿Qué no está afuera entrenando?- dejo de susurrar y se alejo un poco de mí. Al fin podía respirar con tranquilidad.

-N-no lo s-sé- me voltee lentamente. Su cara reflejaba extrañeza…

Se acercó más, pasó su mano por mi costado y forcejeó con la puerta mientras yo me quedaba estética en el mismo lugar, sintiendo como las gotas de agua que se le resbalaban iban directo hacia mi pelaje. Sentí en mi espalda como la puerta era zarandeada, pero con el mismo resultado de antes. Raph cambio su cara por una medio molesta, hasta que escuchamos unos quejidos provenientes del interior. Ambos nos alejamos un poco de la puerta. Nos miramos por unos segundos y posamos las orejas en la misma. Definitivamente lo que escuchamos anteriormente eran quejidos. Nos volvimos a alejar, tomamos carrera y golpeamos la puerta para abrirla. Esta se abrió de manera muy brusca, provocando que me cayera arriba de la tortuga de banda roja. Abrí los ojos y me tope con una mirada algo pervertida de su parte. Me sonrojé de sobremanera, pero como otras veces, mi cuerpo no reacciono… hasta que escuchamos los quejidos de Casey, el cual estaba amarrado a la cama. De alguna manera se logro quitar la mordaza de la boca.

-Si ya terminaron lo suyo ¡¿Me podrían ayudar?!- dijo visiblemente enfadado.

Me levante rápidamente y fui hacia una de las sogas que lo sujetaba de la muñeca mientras Raph iba hacia la otra. Cuando terminamos, la tortuga de banda roja le preguntó qué había pasado.

-¡Tu hermano fue lo que pasó!- grito mientras se sobaba las muñecas y los tobillos

-¿Donnie?- pregunte confundida

-¿Quién más?

-Bueno cálmate Casey- le dijo molesto la tortuga de banda roja por el tono de voz que utilizó para responderme.- ¿Por qué Donnie querría hacerte esto?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan a él?

Yo salí volando por la ventana abierta de la habitación para llegar más rápido hacia donde, minutos antes, lo había visto hablar con April. Por suerte, seguían en el mismo lugar.

-Donnie ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunte sin evitar sonar molesta.

Entendía que le gustaba April y que haría todo por ella… ¿pero caer así de bajo? Eso no era propio de él. Por lo que mejor me diga qué fue lo que pasó antes de que se enfrente con su hermano.

April fijó su mirada en mi, algo molesta, pero también confundida. Donnie la observó a ella y acepto, aunque con algo de tristeza. Cuando nos encontramos los dos solos, lejos de las miradas de la peli-roja y sus hermanos, me dispuse a hablar.

-¿Por qué amarraste a Casey a su cama?- le dije sin rodeos

-¿D-de q-qué estas h-hablando?- tartamudeo visiblemente preocupado. Se nota que él lo había hecho, sino no estaría tartamudeando.

-Vamos Donnie. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.- me crucé de brazos.- Entiendo que no me hayas querido decir tu plan para estar más cerca de April, ¿pero hacerle eso a tu competencia? Así no llegaras lejos. Es más, hasta podrías alejarte más de tu objetivo.-

Rápidamente me tape la boca. No podía creer que le haya dicho que sabía lo del "plan". Ahora Mickey sí que me mataría. La cara de Donnie paso de la confusión, a la sorpresa, dio una vuelta por el valle de la molestia y volvió a la confusión.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del plan?- pregunto algo molesto

-Y-yo… te escuche cuando se lo dijiste a Mickey- mentí. Por suerte, él conocía mi capacidad auditiva… por lo que la mentirilla era más que valida.

-De acuerdo- dijo creyéndose la mentirita- Sí. Amarre a Casey a la cama. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? Si no lo mantenía lejos de April no podría estar tanto tiempo con ella. ¡Hoy estuve tres horas hablando y riendo con ella sin interrupciones! Es más de lo que antes lograba.

-Lo sé Donnie. Pero ¿qué pasara cuando April se entere que amarraste a Casey? Estoy seguro de que no le gustara. Quiero decir… tal vez sí esperaría eso de el jugador de hockey, pero no de ti. ¿No crees que eso podría alejarte más de ella y provocar que se acerque más a Casey?

Él se lo pensó por unos segundos. Su cara reflejaba comprensión y tristeza para, rápidamente, transformarse en una de preocupación al extremo de explotar.

-¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡¿Y si April se entera?! No quiero que me mire como si fuera una mala tortuga- dijo mientras algunas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Ante esa escena, me debilité un poco. Lo abracé buscando consolarlo.

-Si tenemos suerte, tal vez Casey aún no le dijo. Se lo contare yo, tratando de que no suene tan mal como parece.- le dije al oído

-¿Lo harás?- pregunto esperanzado mientras aceptaba mi abrazo.

-Si Donnie.- rompí el abrazo y extendí mis alas para llegar más rápido a donde se encontrase April.

Alcé el vuelo y, a los pocos segundos, pude ver como Casey se acercaba a April con un semblante de enojo y seriedad. La peli-roja lo observó algo preocupada. Tenía bien en claro que algo le había pasado, sino no estaría de esa manera.

-¡Casey! ¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba.

-Lo que paso fue…- lo interrumpí con un fuerte aleteo mientras aterrizaba, provocando que una polvareda los invadiera.

-Ups. Lo siento.- dije mientras extendía mi brazo y agarraba al de April- ¿Me la prestas un momento? ¡Gracias!

La arrastre lejos de donde estaba el jugador de hockey. Él no salía de su sorpresa y, para cuando reaccionó, ya era muy tarde, ya habíamos entrado en el bosque.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!- me grito la peli-roja mientras zafaba de mi agarre.

-Es que quiero decirte algo- dije frenando y volteándome a verla.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo preocupada.

Nos sentamos en unos troncos para estar más cómodas.

-Resulta que…- ¿cómo decirle de la mejor manera que Donatello había amarrado en la cama a su competencia? Solo expresándolo adecuadamente se lograría… ¿verdad?- Donnie… digamos qué… ató a Casey a la cama…

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?!- grito provocando que varias parvadas de aves salieran disparadas hacia algún lugar desconocido con tal de alejarse del peligro.

-Pero lo hizo para estar más tiempo contigo- justifique con algo de tristeza.

-¡Ahora sí que lo mato! ¡No es quien para atar a Casey a una cama! ¡Mucho menos si su escusa es querer pasar más tiempo conmigo!

-¡Vamos April! ¡Admite que también te agrado pasar tres horas hablando y riendo con él!

-B-bueno… sí… pero esa no es justificación para sus actos

-April, él lo hizo por ti. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero lo hizo con el único deseo de pasar más tiempo contigo sin interrupciones. ¡Hasta estuvo controlando la hora! Tienes que darle otra oportunidad.

April se lo pensó por unos segundos. Suspiro y sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Fue agradable pasar tiempo con él sin ninguna interrupción por parte de nadie.- dijo con alegría.- Pero ¿qué puedo hacer para que no vuelva a atar a Casey?

-¿Qué te parece si intentas alejarte con él lo más que puedas cuando quieran hablar tranquilamente? Lo mismo podrías hacer con Casey. Entonces de esa manera podrías descubrir cuál de los dos es el que quiere tu corazón.

-Puedo intentar…- dijo con un nuevo semblante pensativo.

-Bueno… ¿qué te parece si volvemos? Seguro los chicos ya se están por irse y nosotras aquí muriéndonos de frío- me abracé a mi misma pretendiendo expresar el frío que provocaba la niebla, pese a que mucho frío no sentía.

-¿Se van?- pregunto confundida

-¿No te acuerdas lo que dijo Leo? Ellos tienen que estar un tiempo en la naturaleza para volverse mejores ninjas.- le explique.- En ese tiempo podrás estar más con Casey sin interrupciones. Y luego se lo compensas a Donnie.

-Oh… está bien…- dijo no muy convencida.

Salimos del bosque justo para las despedidas. Casey estaba dándoles las manos a todas las tortugas mientras les expresaba sus deseos de que mejores. Raph fue el primero en darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. Se cruzó de brazos, expresando molestia. Yo lo imité.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?- dijo mientras me observaba desde arriba. Maldita falta de centímetros.

-Estaba en el bosque, hablando con April- le dije con el mismo tono molesto que había implementado.

-Me estoy yendo a una excursión en el bosque y ¿lo único que te preocupa es hablar con April?

Yo lo observé por unos minutos. No cambiaba las facciones. Lo pasé olímpicamente por el costado y me fui a saludar a los demás. Choque los cinco con Mickey, me despedí correctamente de Leo y le puse una mano en el hombro a Donnie a modo de despedida. Al último también le dije en susurro la "victoria" que había obtenido con April. Esto le subió los ánimos. Cuando me aleje de él, April apareció y lo abrazo, como siempre, para desearle suerte. Ahora solo me faltaba mi molesto novio y todos podríamos irnos tranquilos.

-Claro. Ahora me prestas atención.- me dijo sin corresponder a mi abrazo de despedida.

-¿Acaso no quieres que lo haga?- dije con fingida molestia y confusión mientras me separaba.

Por un minuto pude ver algo de desesperación en sus ojos. Rápidamente me abrazó y me elevó del suelo. Me abrazó tan fuerte que pude sentir como mi cerebro quería escaparse de mi cráneo. Cuando me volvió a dejar en el suelo, tarde unos minutos en volver a recuperar el aire y esperar a que mi vista dejara de dar vueltas.

-Es lo que menos quiero- me susurro en el oído para, segundos después, besarme en los labios.

Le devolví el beso, pero este no duro mucho, pues Leo carraspeo para indicar que se tenían que ir ahora, antes de que el sol se ocultara y reinara la noche. Le dedique una mirada molesta, que luego se transformo en una sacada de lengua y una risita infantil. Mire a mi tortuga y lo volví a abrazar.

-Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que Leo saque sus katanas y se vuelva a lastimar la rodilla.- le dije de manera burlona.

Me guiño un ojo y se fue junto con sus hermanos. Aún no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar en el bosque, mas esperaba que volvieran sin ninguna sorpresa…

Dos semanas después Casey ya se había mejorado y volvimos a practicar para romper madera. Me sorprendió lo mucho que había mejorado April en este tiempo. Ya podía romper madera utilizando su tessen y el puño… claro que a este último casi se lo quiebra. Cuando nos sorprendió con su hazaña de romper madera con el puño, estuvo dos días sin poder moverlo, todo vendado y con algunas astillas. Por suerte no había llegado a peores. La primera vez que yo había logrado romper una madera con el puño tuve que pasar tres días para que me quitaran todas las astillas, otros dos días vendados para que no sufriera un desangramiento y otro día más para poder moverlo adecuadamente. Esa semana si que fue aburrida para mí…

Después de ver a April romper una madera con el puño, Casey intento hacerlo para demostrar que él siempre lo había logrado. Como presumido que era, tenía que mantener su reputación. Claro que la madera le jugó en contra. No solo no logro romperla, sino que se fracturo los tres dedos del medio intentándolo. El grito que había provocado casi me rompe los tímpanos. Otra vez, estaba entre las risas y la preocupación. April se lo llevo para curarlo mientras yo seguía practicando algunos tules de taekwondo que me había olvidado. Estaba a mitad de do san cuando sentí la mirada de la peli-roja fija en mí.

-¿Qué kata es esa?- me pregunto con visible curiosidad

-No es una kata. Es un tul.- la corregí.- Es de taekwondo y se llama do san

-Wow… ¿Me la puedes enseñar?

-Tal vez… en otro momento.- le dije mientras volvía a comenzar.

April se posiciono al lado mío y empezó a imitar mis movimientos. En un determinado momento me canse de que me copiara erróneamente y decidí corregirla. En taekwondo era característico el movimiento ondulatorio en este tul… y en muchos otros. Era en lo que la gente más fallaba y la peli-roja no era una excepción. Le mostré cómo debía hacer el movimiento y en qué momento. Le corregí la posición de las manos y los pies, la distribución de las piernas, entre otras cosas. Termino más cansada que con una kata de ninjitsu… y eso que este tul no era uno de los más largos.

-¿Cómo le haces?- me pregunto entre jadeos

-Mi madre era una maestra del taekwondo ¿lo olvidaste? Claro que aprendí todo de mi tío.

-¿Pero que tu madre no era del Clan Pétalo Negro?

-Sí, pero como también le gustaba el taekwondo lo estudio e implemento algunos tules en sus maniobras de ninjitsu porque, a decir verdad, son algo parecidos… como todas las artes marciales.

-Debe ser difícil aprender dos artes marciales como estos.

-No. Dependiendo de tus maestros.

Y así hablamos por casi una hora mientras la oscuridad se hacía presente en la casa. Claro que todo esto ella ya lo sabía, pero había algunas cosas que no le había dicho que, claramente, cambiaban su visión de la historia. Como las últimas dos semanas, esperamos sentadas en la escalera la llegada de las tortugas, comiendo pizza, contando historias de terror y de vez en cuando, en especial cuando llovía y entrabamos a la casa, viendo películas. Ese día no fue diferente en ese sentido. Me quede más tiempo afuera solo por si venían cuando los humanos estaban durmiendo. Sin embargo algo llamo mi atención. Me subí al tejado para ver mejor lo que acontecía en los interiores del bosque. Se podía divisar el humo de una fogata, seguramente la de las tortugas, mas el humo se comportaba de una manera inusual. Y ni hablar del color azulado que aparecía desde la raíz del humo. Algo estaba ocurriendo allí, pero no podía medir si era algo malo o algo bueno. Solo espero que, sea lo que sea, no perjudique en la misión de las tortugas.

Otra semana más había pasado y Casey ya se encontraba mejor. April iba calculando los días que le tendría que "devolver" a Donnie disimuladamente. Los anotaba en un calendario que tenía en su diario personal, objeto al cual el jugador de hockey no se atreviera a ver. Aunque una que otras veces lo he visto en el cuarto de April buscándolo. Por suerte, April confiaba en mí y me pedía que lo guardara en mi recamara. Por eso, también, yo iba calculando el grado de enamoramiento que tenia con uno y con otro. La verdad iban muy parejos. Tenían la misma cantidad de hojas de descripción, la misma cantidad de pros y contras y la misma cantidad de dibujos. Me sorprendía lo bien que podía dibujar la peli-roja. A veces me quedaba horas completas observando los dibujos que realizaba de mi, Splinter, Destructor, Karai o Raph. Tenía una habilidad que muy pocos poseían. Si se dedicase a esto seguro le iría bien…

A eso de las dos de la tarde volvimos a practicar roturas de tabla. Ahora, por las suplicas de dos personas, utilizábamos las armas en vez de las partes del cuerpo y, en vez de ser una tabla, utilizábamos dos o más. Era el turno de April de probar suerte con su tessen. Su objetivo eran tres tablas sostenidas por Casey. Ya que era el único "hombre" en la casa, él tenía que ser el soporte para que nosotras no nos lastimemos. Y miren que lo dice el que se fracturo tres dedos por presumido y que, encima, no rompió tabla. April apunta y tira el tessen, este sale volando por el lado de la madera…

-Fallaste peli-roja- le dice Casey mientras se paraba. En eso, un destello apareció atrás suyo…

-No lo creas Casey- lo desafió la peli-roja mientras el tessen volvía.

Casey se dio cuenta de que estábamos viendo algo detrás suyo, mas, antes de que se diera vuelta, el tessen ya había pasado por su lado y había hecho un corte a la madera. Para la lastima de April, no había sido muy profundo, por lo que la tabla no se partió. Ella recupero su tessen y se posiciono detrás de mí. Se la veía algo triste, pero no sabía si era por no haber partido la madera o por el hecho de que extrañaba a Donnie…

-Vamos gatita- me desafió Casey al otro lado mientras buscaba dos maderas en perfecto estado.

-Primero, no me digas gatita a no ser que quieras que esto termine mal, Segundo, agrégale otras dos tablas para que seamos más razonables.- le dije con superioridad… y algo de diversión.

-Como quieras… gatita

Casey agarro otras dos tablas, las puso junto con las demás, las sostuvo de la mejor manera para que todas estén lineales y se posiciono de la mejor manera para que las rompiera. Saque mis sais… me lo pensé mejor y saque mi shikomizue. Con un golpe limpio en el lugar indicado podría. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en mi objetivo. Lo visualicé delante de mí, escuché el susurrar del viento. Tenía que atravesar la madera por el medio, haciendo un corte en diagonal. Abrí mis ojos apenas empecé la carrera. Casey se veía algo nervioso pero apenas si se tuvo que sentir el corte. Se podía ver la rasgadura de la madera, pero no si con exactitud se había partido, hasta que Casey quiso molestar otra vez. Las cuatro maderas se habían cortado perfectamente, mostrando dos mitades de cada una. Casey tuvo que comerse sus palabras. April estaba felicitándome y poniéndose en posición cuando ellos llegaron. Estaban todos vestidos de grises, el color de su bandas era más claro que de costumbre, cada uno traía una bandera con un kanji en el que se podía leer, si se lo leía correctamente, "Fu Rin Ka Zan". Cada tortuga llevaba un kanji característico pero… ¿por qué? En el de Leo se leía el "Fu", que significaba "viento"; el de Mickey era "Rin" que hacía referencia al bosque; el de Raph era "Ka", o sea, "fuego"; y Donnie era "Zan", "montaña"… Mi padre una vez me había mencionado algo sobre esa escritura. Si mal no me acordaba, se debía principalmente a una disciplina llamada Sheishienteki Kyoyo. Pero para lograr dominarla, se debía controlar el plano espiritual. ¿Eso significaba que habían logrado controlar sus debilidades? ¿Acaso ellos practicaron esta disciplina? Si así fue, tuvo que ser un entrenamiento difícil. Sin embargo el kanji no me engañaba…

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto feliz la peli-roja mientras se acercaba a las tortugas para saludarlos.

-Estamos listos- fue la única respuesta por parte de Leo.

Yo los mire extrañada… ¿qué había pasado en el bosque? Normalmente Donnie se habría lanzado a los brazos de April apenas la hubiera visto, pero estaba tan tranquilo e inamovible que hasta preocupaba. Claro que mi principal preocupación era Raph. Estaba tan calmado…. No me dirigía ni la mirada. Y ni hablar de Mickey. Por alguna razón tenía como un aura más seria que la habitual. ¡Ese no era mi hermanito!

Entraron a la casa sin decir nada más. ¿Hasta cuándo van a estar de esa manera? Yo los seguí con un andar algo molesta. Casey me llamo pero no lo escuche. Le lancé una shuriken para callarlo y seguí mi camino. Cuando entre, ya habían desaparecido. Subí las escaleras, pensando que se encontraban en sus habitaciones, pero no. No estaban. Volví a bajar y los busque en la cocina. No había nadie. Volví a salir más molesta que cuando había entrado.

-¿Dónde están?- casi grité a los humanos.

-En la casa- me dijo con extrañeza ante mi pregunta la peli-roja

-No. No están- la contradije.

En eso, escucho un ruido provenir desde el interior de la casa. Corro hasta la puerta y los veo. Ahora estaban con sus ropas normales. _"¿Pero qué…?_" pensé _"¿Dónde estaban?_". Entro hecha una furia y me cruzó de brazos al frente de ellos. Estaban viendo televisión como si nada…

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta Raph con algo de preocupación.

-¡Pasa que aparecen con unos ropajes extraños, unos kanji, no saludan, parecen completamente diferentes, desaparecen y aparecen como si nada y vuelven a la normalidad!- le grite en respuesta para luego señalar a mi hermanito- ¡Mickey parecía más serio! ¡¿Me van a decir qué tanto hacían en el bosque?!

-Estuvimos practicando el Seishin Teki Kyoyo.- me dice Leo mientras se sienta con unas palomitas.

-¡¿Y esta es su manera de demostrarlo?!

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?- me dice inocente Mickey- ¡Estuvimos tres semanas lejos de la televisión!- la tortuga de banda naranja abraza con cariño el preciado objeto- ¡Fue una tortura!

-Tampoco exageres Mickey- le reprendió Donnie

-¿Y qué hay contigo? No te mostraste tan alegre de volver a ver a April como antes.- le pregunte

-Trate de controlar mis sentimientos. Aunque ahora me arrepiento…

-Lo hiciste bien Donnie- lo felicita su hermano mayor

-Gracias Leo

-¿Y vos?- me dirigí a Leo- Al menos creí que ibas a meditar, no a comer palomitas.

-Tenía hambre…

-¡Hay una ciudad invadida por los kraangs y ¿lo único que te importa es comer algo?! Vaya ninjas que son…

Me di vuelta y salí de la casa. Una cosa es que hayan aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos, intenciones, pensamientos, emociones y motivaciones, y otra muy distinta es que después estén como si nada. ¡Al menos podrían meditar un rato! ¡O prepararse un cronograma! Pero nooo. Tenían que ponerse a ver televisión. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sé por qué me molesta tanto. Es su vida, su manera de relajarse…. Debe ser que sigo tan acostumbrada a los rígidos entrenamientos de mi padre que me cuesta relajarme de esa manera después de aprender una disciplina…

Fui lo más adentro del bosque que podía, sin mirar atrás. Tenía que alejarme y, aunque sea, meditar un rato. Encontré un claro atravesado por el río y me senté en una de las rocas que sobresalían del lugar. Me posicione y empecé a relajarme. Si quería una meditación profunda tendría que dejar de lado todo lo que me perjudicaba, buscarle una solución, resolverlo y relajarme. Cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme. Podía sentir el bosque a mí alrededor. Cada hoja que caía de su árbol, cada respiración de los animales que me rodeaban, cada gota de agua que chocaba contra las rocas, el fluir del río…

La imagen de Destructor se hizo presente en mi mente. Me miraba orgulloso, pero de una manera muy sombría. Nos encontrábamos en uno de sus dojos. De repente me veo a mí misma… pero como una pequeña humana, como cuando tenía cuatro años. Lo estaba observando de manera seria y entregada. Mis ojos azules reclamaban el premio que me iba a dar mi padre. Al lado mío se encontraba Karai, también de pequeña. Ambas teníamos un arma. Yo unos sais y ella su shikomizue. Pero Karai se encontraba más lastimada y cansada que yo. Su vista estaba hacia abajo, jadeaba y parecía triste. Oroku Saki se acercó primero a Karai, le puso una mano en el hombro, la obligó a verlo a los ojos y le habló.

-Hija mía- le dijo, aunque no con un tono paternal. Era más un tono recriminatorio. Parecía estar retándola- No puedes ni con tu propia amiga. ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme de esa manera?

Karai lo miró con tristeza…

-Lo siento padre- dijo mientras evitaba soltar algunas lágrimas.- Prometo que mejorare.

-Más te vale…

Se acercó, ahora, a mí. Me puso una mano en el hombro y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa a través de su máscara. Yo por inercia había hecho una reverencia.

-Zafira.- me llamo. Yo lo observe sin cambiar mi semblante serio y algo esperanzado.- Has progresado de una manera asombrosa.- su sonrisa se hizo más notoria.- Sera un gusto poder verte a mi lado como mi segundo al mando.- Yo sonreí de una manera algo malévola mientras observaba de reojo a Karai, a la cual ya se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas. En ese momento, la apariencia de Karai no me producía tristeza. Al contrario, me producía satisfacción verla de ese modo. Débil y vulnerable… -Espero sigas mejorando…

Después de eso todo se volvió negro. Vi una luz a la distancia. Parecía una especie de puerta. Al otro lado estaba Destructor con Karai. La estaba criticando, retando. Pude ver algunos moretones en sus brazos. No escuchaba de lo que hablaban, pero podía ver perfectamente el sufrimiento en los ojos de mi hermana. Empecé a sentir como la tristeza y el enojo me invadían el cuerpo…. Me vislumbré a mi misma en el marco de esa puerta. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, seguramente por ver a Karai en ese estado. En ese momento me sentía algo inútil al no saber qué hacer para detener a mi padre. Me vi irme de ahí. Simplemente me había ido. No había dicho nada, no había hecho nada. Solo me fui con mi enojo y mi tristeza pisándome los talones. Camine hasta las afueras de la casa y vi a mi tío con unas valijas. Rápidamente me agarró del brazo, me arrastró hacia el auto y le ordenó al conductor que vaya al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible, evitando el tráfico. Al principio forcejé ante el agarre de mi tío. Quería volver con Karai pero no tuve tiempo. Cuando por fin había podido liberarme, ya estábamos de camino hacia el aeropuerto. Miré hacia atrás y vi como Destructor salía de la casa y miraba hacia todos lados, buscando. Se fue en la dirección contraria a donde íbamos nosotros junto con algunos miembros del Clan del Pie. Quise gritar pero no me salía la voz. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque sabía lo que todo esto significaba… o porque simplemente tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si decía algo…

Escuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre. Al principio era la voz de mi padre, después de volvió la voz de mi tío, después la de Karai… hasta que pude abrir los ojos al sentir un fuerte zarandeo. Al frente de mi se encontraba Raph con un semblante de preocupación. Sus manos estaban en mis hombros y no me dejaba de zarandear hasta que se percató de que lo veía. No podía escuchar mucho lo que me decía, solo lograba ver el abrir y cerrar de su boca. Su voz empezó a hacerse más clara a medida que el pitido de mi oído iba disminuyendo. Al principio si voz era lejana, hasta que pude escuchar cómo me gritaba desesperadamente.

-¡Zafira! ¡Zafira! ¡¿Estás bien?!- me preguntaba.

Parpadee varias veces…

-S-si. ¿Por qué?

Él puso su mano en mi mejilla. La sentí algo húmedo por lo que lleve mi propia mano. Definitivamente estaba mojado. ¿Había llorado?

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte inconscientemente.

-¡Estuviste afuera por cinco horas!- me grita en respuesta- ¡Y cuando te encuentro me doy cuenta que estas llorando! ¡Dime tú qué pasó!

-Yo… solo… estaba meditando…

-¿Tan mala fue la revelación?- me había olvidado que desde que estuvimos en este lugar tenía como "revelaciones", aunque en realidad eras como prospecciones al pasado…

-Bueno… estaba… Karai, mi tío… y…

-¿Y?

-Mi padre…

Raph palideció. Literalmente perdió todo el color verde. Retrocedió unos pasos, seguro que con la intención de huir. Pero después de unos segundos, volvió a acercarse y me agarró de las manos de una forma protectora y tierna.

-Lo que sea que hayas visto… recuerda que ahora no significa nada.- me dijo con la vista baja.- En ese momento eras muy pequeña como para saber a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba…

-Le estaba pegando…- no lo evite y solté algunas lágrimas. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?! ¡¿Por qué no hice nada?! Raph posó otra vez su mano en mi mejilla mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Mírame.- abrí mis ojos que por instinto había cerrado…- Lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa. Tu pa… Destructor es de esa manera. No podías haber hecho nada.

-Pero… ella…

-Si hubieras intervenido tal vez también te hubiera pegado… o algo peor. Él…

-¡Yo lo quería!- lo largué sin pensarlo.

Era verdad. Lo quería. Era mi padre después de todo. Por más que no haya estado conmigo todo el tiempo como mi tío, yo lo quería. Y lo que más quería era que se confesara con Karai para que pudiéramos estar juntos los tres. Pero él tenía que ser como es. Una persona retorcida y cruel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Pude ver como Raph controlaba su ira ante la exclamación que hice. Podía sentir como temblaban sus manos ante la necesidad de golpear algo. Yo me asuste un poco ante esto y liberé mi rostro de su mano. Él se dio cuenta y trato de respirar profundo para calmarse.

-Escúchame. Tienes que entender que él NO ES TU PADRE. No es parte de tu familia. No ahora. Puede ser que lo quieras, pero recuerda que él nunca estuvo para ti. A él solo le importaba una cosa, la venganza. Y la iba a conseguir por los medios que sean necesarios… incluso si eso implica lastimarte ¿me oíste? Yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo cuando todo esto acabe. Nos iremos lejos de este lugar, lejos de Nueva York, lejos del kraang, de Destructor, incluso lejos de mis hermanos si así lo quieres.- esto me tomó por sorpresa… no sabía que me quería tanto como para dejar a sus hermanos por mi…- Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz ¿entendiste?

Yo volví a llorar, pero esta vez fueron lágrimas de felicidad. No podía creer lo que me acababa de decir… Dejar la ciudad, a sus hermanos, dejar todo con tal de olvidar y estar juntos. ¿Quién podría rechazar una oferta como esa? Encima iba a irme con mi tortuga favorita… Pero… ¿estaba segura de querer irme?...

_Continuara…_

Terminado y enviado! Jajajajaja. Ok! Aquí está el cap. 3… La verdad quería poner "el pasado" después de este capítulo, pero me encanto tanto el final actual que decidí dejarlo así y publicar un cap más antes de esos. A partir del siguiente cap., posiblemente pueda publicar los del pasado una vez al día o a la semana. ¿La razón? Ya tengo escrito varios en una libretita especial. Así es. Sigo la historia tanto en formato tecnológico como en formato papel XD. Bueno… creo que nada más por ahora… ¡A sí! En la parte del capítulo anterior donde Zafira dice: _"… lo que alguien, una vez, me dijo…"_ la palabra _"… sentimentales…"_ en realidad iba "…mentales…", igual creo que se entendió XD pero aprovecho para aclararlo. Bueno… ahora sí, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Besos Zafira A.V**


	4. Chapter 4

Aloooo! Holiiisss! Alohaaa! Hi! Hāi!Kon'nichiwa! Ok… creo que ya se entendió XD.

¡HHHEEEE VVVUUUUEEEELLLLTTTOOOOO GGGEEEENNNTTTTEEEEE! ¿Quién me extraño? ¿Nadie? ¿Raph?

-Nadie te quiere niñita.- me responde.

-Ok… :.(

He aquí lo glorioso de lo glorioso! Naaaa mentira. Les presento el capitulo $ de… un minuto…# _viendo que le pasa al maldito teclado_…# ¡Listo! ¿Dónde quede? A sí… Les presento el capítulo 4 de la historia que captura criaturas… a no… esa es la otra XD. Bueno… ya lo saben… es el capítulo 4 blablablabla. ¡A leer!

#creo que fue el principio más aburrido que he hecho… … …#

**Capitulo 4:Atrapada…**

¡Pudimos entrar! Estamos en la ciudad de Nueva York… otra vez… Se nos había hecho difícil poder acceder a la misma, mucho más difícil de lo que fue salir. Una cosa era sobrevolar la ciudad por la noche y otra muy distinta era entrar por la puerta principal con la no tan disimulada camioneta hippie floreada modificada para la batalla. Obviamente fue un nombre patentado por Donnie y Casey… para la tristeza de Mickey…

-¿Por qué no se puede llamar TortuHippie?- le volvía a recriminar la tortuga de banda naranja a su hermano y al jugador de hockey.

-¡Por qué NO!- le volvían a responder al unísono los otros dos.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo soy el que patenta las cosas!

-Ya cálmate Mickey- le decía de manera tranquilizadora.- Vas a hartar a Raph y eso no va a ser bueno para nadie

Observe de reojo a mi novio mientras este se tapaba los oídos por los berrinches de su hermano. Se lo veía tan molesto que sería capaz de dar vuelta la camioneta con tal de pegarle a su hermano…

-Mejor… nos callamos…- sentenció la tortuga de banda morada.

-¡No hasta que la camioneta se llame TortuHippie!-

-¡Suficiente!- grito Raph mientras se paraba.

En ese momento, la camioneta tomo un bache de la calle con mucha brusquedad y nos hizo saltar a todos, provocando que me cayera sobre Leo el cual había estado sentado a mi lado. Yo me había golpeado la cabeza con el techo de la camioneta. Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza y por instinto me lleve la mano a la región afectada mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. Mire a mi compañero mientras me sentaba en su cintura. Estaba increíblemente estático y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yo le sonreí algo pícara.

-Si van a hacerlo, háganlo cuando lleguemos a un refugio… y en privado- dijo algo molesto la tortuga de banda roja.

Yo lo mire y le sonreí de manera maliciosa. Él estaba debajo de sus otros dos hermanos.

-Lo mismo les digo- exclame mientras volví a mirar a Leo y le guiñaba un ojo provocando que se sonrojara más.

Vi como Raph se levantaba empujando a sus hermanos y se sentaba con los brazos cruzados observando hacia otro lado. Me levanté y me senté a su lado. Suspire cansada y triste para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto- ¿Acaso te rechazo?

Volví a suspirar tristemente

-Sí. Dice que no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

-¿Y qué es "lo suficiente bueno para ti"?- sonrió de costado mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y se acomodaba para verme mejor.

-Según él… alguien mucho más fuerte…

-Mjhm… sigue

-… más habilidoso…

-¿Qué más?- a partir de aquí, él se empezó a acercar y a pasar sus brazos por mis costados para que no huyera.

-… y mucho más atractivo.

Ambos acercamos nuestros rostros. Estábamos a punto de darnos uno de nuestros típicos besos cuando Casey toma otro maldito hoyo. Saltamos de nuestros asientos, me volví a golpear la cabeza y caí sobre Raph. Me senté en su cintura mientras la punzada volvía. Raph se apoyó entre sus codos y me miro sonriendo de costado. Se estaba acercando. Yo debería hacer lo mismo pero la furia que me carcomía por lo estúpido que era nuestro conductor me venció.

-¡Casey la *****************!- #que suerte que es rated T XD# dije mientras miraba de manera asesina al conductor.- ¡Maneja bien!

Mire a mí alrededor. Donnie le tapaba los oídos a Mickey mientras me miraba, al igual que Leo y April, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. La tortuga de banda naranja me sonreía, obviamente, ajeno a todo lo que había dicho… por suerte. Mire a mi tortuga. Él seguía sonriendo de costado con una mirada pícara y a la vez sorprendida, con una ceja levantada y todo. Me sonroje un poco por la vergüenza…

-¡Pues perdóname por querer pasar sin que el kraang nos detecte!- se quejó dos minutos después el jugador de hockey.

-¡No hace falta que te comas todos los malditos baches para escapar del kraang! ¡Tranquilamente podes esquivarlos también!

Seguro que fue a propósito. El tarado de Casey tomo otro bache pero con más velocidad y haciendo que toda la camioneta salte.

-Upss…- dijo con visible alegría.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- dije mientras volvía a agarrarme la cabeza presa del dolor y me sentaba en la cintura de Raph otra vez.

-¡Bueno cálmense!- grito este.

-¡Sí!- lo apoyo Casey- ¡Cálmate gatita!

-¡No le digas gatita!- le grito molesto- ¡Solo yo puedo hacerlo! #hay que celoso XD#

-¡Ya basta!- grito medio molesto, para sorpresa de todos, Mickey.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos, excepto Raph y Casey que lo miraban molestos. Él nos miro con una sonrisa victoriosa ya que todos nos quedamos callados. Parpadee varias veces mientras sentía como la camioneta bajaba por una rampa. Ya habíamos llegado. Solo unos minutos más y encontraremos a Splinter.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando las tortugas estaban en el bosque, se les "apareció" Splinter en el fuego como un ser azulado. Nos dijeron que el estaba bien, pero había perdido toda la humanidad, toda la razón. Él les ayudo a descubrir el verdadero camino, a dominar sus miedos y sus debilidades. Yo me acorde de esa vez en la que había visto la luz medio azulada y el comportamiento extraño del humo la noche en la que los esperaba en el tejado. Esto me hizo pensar… ¿cómo es que "la mente" o "el alma" de Splinter pudieron viajar desde la ciudad y encontrar a sus hijos en el medio del bosque? Sin duda su entrenamiento y su capacidad tanto mental como emocional eran superiores a los de mi padre. Pero ¿cómo podían asegurar que era él y no su imaginación?

Bajamos hasta unos metros de la entrada de la antigua guarida. Raph, Leo, Mickey y yo corrimos sigilosamente hasta ella para averiguar, aunque sea, su paradero. Todo estaba completamente destruido y quemado, peor que en el momento en el que nos fuimos. Leo se adelantó y revisó la habitación de su maestro mientras yo me fijaba en las otras habitaciones y los demás vigilaban, por si las dudas el kraang viniera. Las habitaciones no estaban en tan mal estado como la sala principal y la cocina. Sin duda el kraang no se interesó en lo que podríamos haber tenido aquí. Recorrí todas las recamaras pero ni rastros de Splinter. Sin embargo no iba a salir de allí con las manos vacías. Recogí algunas cosas de los chicos y mías que no habíamos logrado salvar. Por suerte todo estaba en orden… a no ser por algunas revistas de mi tortuga… esas estaban completamente quemadas. Salí de las habitaciones, pero me detuve al percibir una luz roja que parecía analizar el lugar. Vi hacia los pilares del dojo y pude ver como los demás se ocultaban. Trate de acercarme sin que ese robot redondo me junto a ellos y les toque el hombro para llamar su atención. Saltaron algo asustados pero se taparon la boca para no gritar. Yo reí entre dientes. ¿De qué tendrán miedo? ¿De ese robotito de ahí? Por favor. Ni que fuera el peor de los objetos que invento el kraang.

Esperamos a que esa cosa se fuera y volvimos sigilosos a la camioneta. Leo se había traído consigo la imagen que HamatoYoshi más aprecia y la guardo en la guantera para poder dársela después. Me asombre de cómo miraba esa imagen antes de guardarla. Se lo veía tan triste… debe ser porque él no solo perdió a su padre… si no también a alguien que aprecia más que a él llame la atención tocándolo del hombro y, antes de que dijera alguna palabra, lo abrace. Al principio se quedo estático, pero después correspondió mi abrazo. Al igual que mi novio, yo no era muy buena animando a las personas cuando están tristes, pero al menos lo intentaba. Nos separamos al mismo tiempo y le ofrecí la mejor sonrisa para transmitirle que no estaba solo en ese sufrimiento. Yo también la había perdido… mucho más antes que el resto.

Salimos del subterráneo y nos dirigimos, por indicaciones de Mickey, a uno de los posibles nuevos refugios. No me sorprendió que eligiera el local de Antonio´s Pizza. Él ama la pizza. Estábamos de camino cuando April siente la presencia de Splinter.

-¡Chicos! ¡Lo encontré!- nos dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.- ¡Hay que volver abajo!

Sin esperar otra indicación, Casey tomo otros de los atajos para ir al subterráneo. Estacionó la camioneta en un callejón sin salida y bajamos por la tapa de alcantarilla que había debajo del auto. April bajo con nosotros para guiarnos. Atravesamos varios túneles que, al menos para mí, eran desconocidos hasta que escuchamos el típico sonido que hacen los robopies cuando son destruidos o cuando quieren atacar. Apuramos el paso y vimos a Splinter semidesnudo, peleando como una verdadera rata contra los del Clan del Pie y algunos cuantos kraangs. Rápidamente y sin esperar orden de Leo, corrimos a ayudarlo. Leo y Raph, al ser "los más fuertes", sostuvieron a la rata humanoide para que no se escapara y para que no creyera que éramos sus enemigos, mientras trataban, junto con los poderes psíquicos de April, de hacerlo entrar en razón. Estuvimos a punto de lograrlo cuando aparecen más y más robots y, junto con ellos, otros mutantes que tenían la vestimenta de Destructor. Sin poder evitarlo, las tortugas liberaron a su maestro para protegerlo, pero este se fue despavorido por los túneles, para luego ser capturado por uno de esos mutantes y ser llevado a quién sabe dónde.

-¡No!- gritó furioso Leo mientras atravesaba con sus katanas a tres ropopies.

-Tranquilo. Lo tengo.- le dije mientras mostraba uno de los aparatos rastreadores que Donnie había podido construir en la granja.

Leo sonrió pero no muy feliz. Derribamos a los que quedaban mientras seguíamos las señales del aparato. Después de varios caminos, nos encontramos sin salida. ¿Dónde estará? Mire detenidamente el aparato para ver si tenía alguna falla o algo. "_Vamos… vamos… ¿Dónde estás?..._" pensaba mientras daba vueltas el objeto. Definitivamente tenía algo que fallaba, sino hubiéramos llegado con Spliter y su mutante captor. Me rendí mientras le devolvía el aparato a Donnie, el cual no había estado muy feliz de que se lo hubiera "robado" aunque fue una buena idea el utilizarlo para encontrar a Splinter.

-¿Lo perdimos?- pregunta tristemente Mickey mirándonos a todos buscando una respuesta negativa.

No respondimos. Nos miramos entre nosotros. Con la mirada nos transmitíamos todo el cansancio y la tristeza que teníamos en ese momento. ¡Tan cerca y, aún así, no lo conseguimos!...

-Hey, miren.- nos dijo Raph con interés mientras miraba a través de la rejilla que nos cortaba el camino.

Nos acercamos y vimos a algunos kraangs con enormes cargamentos de mutageno. Entre ellos, estaba el mutante con una inconsciente rata en los hombros. Quisimos actuar de inmediato, pero Leo nos freno.

-No…- nos susurró.- Miren.

Señalo más lejos, hacia la salida de la alcantarilla. Destructor. Estaba allí. ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este? Entendíamos que era aliado de los kraangs pero nunca pensé que fuera a encontrárselos en una alcantarilla. Él es… o era más formal que esto.

-Estamos listos Leo- dijo algo molesto Raph mientras encaraba a su hermano. Yo no apartaba la vista de mi padre.- ¿Por qué no vamos?

-Aún no estamos listos- declaró la tortuga de banda azul.- No nos enfrentaremos en este lugar, no si la vida de Splinter está en juego

Raph siguió discutiendo con Leo, pero no les preste atención. No podía, toda mi atención la tenía mi padre.

Destructor vio sorprendido y feliz a la presa que le entrego el mutante. No sé cuánto tiempo tuvo entre que se fue de donde nosotros estábamos hasta que llego hacia Destructor, pero al parecer fue lo suficiente como para amarrar a HamatoYoshi para que no escapara. Trate de escuchar lo que le decía al mutante, pero estaba muy lejos como para que obtuviera algo claro. Solo pude escuchar: _"Llévenlo y enciérrenlo en…"_… nada más…. El mutante siguió sus órdenes y se fue de la alcantarilla mientras Oroku Saki controlaba los cargamentos. Con razón tenía tantos mutantes. No me sorprendería que Baxter Stockman haya logrado crear esas criaturas. Seguro que con sus múltiples ojos los ve todos igual a Destructor…

-Ya lo enfrentaremos pero no ahora. Ahora es más importante ayudar a Splinter.- escuche que finalizaba la discusión Leo.

-¡Pero lo tenemos ahora! ¡Él no sabe que estamos aquí!- gritaba en susurros la tortuga de banda roja.- ¡El factor sorpresa está de nuestro lado!

Destructor miro para todos lados como investigando. Seguramente nos escucho, aunque sea como un susurro de su mente. Poso sus ojos en la rejilla donde nos encontrábamos y agudizó la vista. Por suerte estaba todo oscuro, sino ya se nos habría acercado. Vi como le restaba importancia, aunque de vez en cuando se volteaba hacia nuestro lado. Un escalofrío subió por mi espalda mientras instintivamente retrocedía unos pasos. ¿Y si nos había visto y escuchado pero pretende no hacerlo para que caigamos en su trampa? _"Si claro Raph… tuvimos el factor sorpresa hasta que lo gritaste…"_ me queje mentalmente. Lo quiero, pero tenía que aprender a controlar sus fuertes susurros.

OrokuSaki caminó por los pasillos que formaban las cajas y los contenedores de mutageno mientras revisaba todo. Se estaba acercando cada vez más, pero unos kraangs se interpusieron en su camino.

-Kraang le avisa al conocido comoDestructor que el conocido como objetivo de Destructor ya llego a la conocida como celda y que ya está despierto.- le dijeron.

Destructor fijo su vista en nosotros por un momento y después se volteo hacia la salida. Yo pude respirar al fin. No había pasado nada, todo estaba bien. No nos ha detectado…

-Se va…- dijo Mickey el cual notó lo mismo que yo.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó medio molesto… ¿Raph?

¿Qué me estaba pasando? La vista se me estaba nublando y no podía escuchar a las tortugas. Las sentía distante. Mis piernas flaqueaban y mi cabeza me empezaba a í que me caía…

-¡April!/¡Zafy!- escuche gritar a dos personas pero ¿quiénes eran?

Un destello apareció ante mis ojos y unas imágenes vinieron a mi mente. Era Karai…, mi tío…, mi padre… y… ¿Quién era ese? Era un chico con cabellos blancos y ojos negros conocía, sentía que sí, pero su nombre no me venía a la mente. Estábamos en uno de los dojos favoritos de mi padre pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacíamos? Aparecieron otras personas desde la entrada norte del dojo. ¿Quiénes eran? El chico de pelo blanco me entrego algo ante la mirada de esas personas… ante la mirada de todos. Yo me sentía feliz pero ¿por qué? Trate de observar mejor el objeto, pero la oscuridad se apoderó de todo y volví a sentir que caía. ¿Qué había pasado?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en la camioneta. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Quiénes eran los que se encontraban a mi lado?...

Tarde un poco en identificar a las lamente en silencio por no reconocerlos de inmediato… ¿por qué no los reconocí de inmediato?

Raph soltó un largo suspiro mientras sonreía aliviado. Estaba apoyada en sus piernas. ¿Cómo llegue a estar apoyada en sus piernas? Me hizo unas cortas caricias con las cuales no pude evitar ronronear y después llamo a sus hermanos mientras pretendía que nada había pasado. Las otras figuras a la distancia aparecieron. Mickey se acercó presuroso y me abrazó mientras se lanzaba sobre mí y Raph. La tortuga de banda roja soltó un bufido pero no evitó que su hermano se quedara algunos minutos sobre que ser yo la que lo saco en determinado momento. Podía ser el más pequeño de sus hermanos pero eso no significaba que no tuviera algunos kilos de más por tanta é de sentarme pero sentí una punzada en el cerebro. Mi cabeza cayó sin tanta gracia sobre las piernas de la tortuga de banda roja, otra vez. Pude sentir el pequeño salto que dio cuando mi cabeza choco con él, como si quisiera frenar el choque. Me quede con los ojos cerrados por un momento mientras esperaba a que la punzada acabara…

-¿Zafy?- me llamó la tortuga de banda naranja obligándome a abrir los ojos- ¿Estás bien?

Reprimí una mala respuesta ya que se trataba de mi _Ani*_, si hubiera sido cualquier otro…

-Si… estoy bien- le dije mientras intentaba levantarme de nuevo

-¡No!- me grito algo preocupado la tortuga de banda roja mientras me frenaba. Yo lo mire extrañada.- Digo… puedes volverte a caer. Mejor quédate así…

Acostó mi cabeza otra vez sobre sus piernas pese a que yo no quería. Cedí ante su acto de… lo que sea y me volví a acostar. Vi de reojo hacia donde estaban los otros, los cuales también miraban a Raph confundidos. Este los miro algo molesto aunque con un sonrojo visible. Reí entre dientes mientras volteaba mi cabeza. En lo primero que me fije fue en que Donnie tenía como una princesa a April, la cual estaba inconsciente. Seguro mi mirada dijo todo ya que Donnie se sonrojó mientras respondía la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente.

-No sabemos exactamente que paso… solo que… se desmayaron…- dijo mientras miraba a April algo preocupado.

-¿N-nos desmayamos?- pregunte confundida. ¿Por qué nos desmayamos?

-Sí- afirmó Leo y siguió, algo molesto.- Por suerte Raph dejó de prestar atención a Destructor y te logró agarrar antes de que golpearas el suelo.

-¡No hace falta que uses ese tono!- se quejó mi novio. Volví a reírme.

-Gracias amor- le dije mientras trataba de darle un beso en la mejilla antes de que se diera cuenta de que me estaba levantando.

-Espera, queda…- trató de detenerme, pero fue muy tarde.

Ya sentada, por fin, lo besé en los labios y me dirigí hacia donde estaban Donnie y April.

-Será mejor que te sientes antes de que despierte.- le indique mientras obligaba a mi novio a levantarse.- Si se despierta bruscamente puedes soltarla sin querer y lastimarla.

Sin decir nada más, la tortuga se sentó con cuidado mientras apoyaba a April en sus piernas igual que había hecho Raph conmigo minutos atrás. Unos segundos después, April despierta igual que como predije. Por suerte Donnie había puesto algunas almohadas y cojines para detener su caída o la de su cabeza. La peli-roja miro a todos lados hasta que clavo su vista en mí. Me miraba algo preocupada… ¿qué había pasado? Miró a Donnie y le dedicó una sonrisa como agradecimiento mientras la tortuga de banda morada se sonrojaba. Trató de levantarse mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Seguro le dolía como a mí.Nos miro a todos extrañada…

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-Te desmayaste…- le simplificó las cosas Donnie.

-¿C-cómo?

-Que te desmayaste…- le repitió Mickey

-Ya se Mickey, quería saber cómo es que me desmaye…- le recriminó la peli-roja.

-Pues… no sabemos exactamente.- le declaró Leo mientras se ponía en pose pensativa.- A nosotros no nos paso nada…

-¿Puede ser que hayas visto algo?- le pregunto Donnie mientras se ponía a su lado.- Tal vez te desmayaste porque te conectaste con algún mutante.

-Y-yo…- tartamudeo mientras se giro para mirarme. Un escalofrío subió por mi espalda…- Si… vi algo… pero no se que fue…

Yo retrocedí por instinto, como si sintiera que la peli-roja me iba a atacar o algo parecido. Choque contra Raph, el cual puso sus manos en mis brazos para que no cayera. Del susto me adelante y lo mire con intención de atacar. Baje mi puño al saber que era él.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó mientras me agarraba de las manos.- ¿Estás bien?

-S-si… no te preocupes…- tartamudeo mientras lo abrazo.

¿Por qué quise atacarlo? ¿Por qué me sentía… aterrada? ¿Qué habrá visto April? ¿Será lo mismo que yo vi?

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos bien, será mejor que nos dirijamos a donde está Splinter para liberarlo y salir de esta ciudad.- dijo Casey mientras encendía el motor de la camioneta.- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está?

-En la guarida de Destructor.- le dije sin vacilar mientras me sentaba para poder soportar los baches que seguro tomarí me miraron sorprendidos.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se lo esperaban?

-¿Cómo sabes que está en la guarida y no en otro lado?- me desafió, para mi sorpresa, April.

-No hay ningún otro lado que controle Destructor… al menos no de la manera en la que controla su guarida.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué me desafiaba de esa manera? Bueno… si así quiere jugar… juguemos

-¿Acaso tú sabes donde más podría estar?

-Pues…

-Adelante. Usa tus poderes psíquicos para descubrir que está en la guarida de Destructor.- dije cansada…- A ver quién tiene la razón.

Me levante, dando a entender que la discusión se acabo, y me apoyé en la puerta trasera para salir apenas Casey estacionara el auto. ¿Qué le pasaba a April? ¿Por qué se puso tan a la defensiva de repente?

-Tengo miedo de preguntar qué acaba de pasar…- dijo inocentemente Mickey.

Yo lo mire algo enojada porque yo tampoco sabía. Mire a la peli-roja la cual ya se había pasado al lado del copiloto y volví mi vista hacia las ventanas. Si a alguien le tenía que preguntar era a ella.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse hacia mí. Esos típicos pasos dominantes. O bien estaba enojado o iba a hacer algo que sabía que no era correcto en estos momentos. Escuche como Casey ponía música y sentí la mano de Raph agarrar la mía. Yo me sorprendí, me enojé y la retiré. Él insistió y me agarró de la cintura para que no escapara.

-¿Me concedes este baile?- me susurro de manera seductora en el oído.

Yo forcejé…

-¡No!- le grite cuando pude liberarme.

-Vamos. Sabes que no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente.- dice mientras vuelve a agarrarme.

-¡No es NO Raphael!- le dije por su nombre completo para que supiera que estaba enojada. Nunca utilizaba su nombre completo a no ser que estuviera verdaderamente enojada.- ¡Anda a bailar con alguno de tus hermanos si estas tan desesperado!

Él me soltó, bufó molesto y se fue junto con Leo. Le susurró algo, rieron entre dientes y después lo saco a bailar. ¿En serio? ¿Qué quería hacer con esto?

Después de unos minutos, Raph sacó a bailar a Mickey y Leo sacó a Donnie. La tortuga de banda azul hizo lo mismo que había hecho el de banda roja con él. Ambos rieron mientras el de banda morada asentía con la cabeza. Para este momento April ya había vuelto a la parte de atrás y miraba divertida a todos. Yo me voltee, ya que no tenía nada que ver con eso y no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Seguí mirando hacia la calle mientras la música invadía mis oídos. Cerré los ojos, presa de un repentino cansancio, mientras unas imágenes venían a mi mente…

*Flashback*

Estábamos festejando la Tanabata o festividad de las estrellas. Era el primer festival que recordaba de mi infancia. Yo aún tenía tres años cuando fuimos al magnífico restaurante donde comí, por primera vez, una pizza. Era raro que en esas fiestas las pizzerías estuvieran abiertas, o que alguien comiera pizza, mas las insistencias de mi parte lograron ablandar el corazón de mi tío y decidió ir al restaurante de su mejor amigo. Yo estaba feliz. Me encantaba jugar, desde los hombros de mi padre, con las serpentinas y las grullas de papel colgadas a lo largo de las calles. En mis manos tenía una pequeña carta donde había escrito mi deseo. Según me había explicado mi tío, en estas fechas se escribe tu deseo más importante para colgarlo en una rama de bambú y después quemarlo. Así estabas seguro de que tu deseo se iba a ser realidad.

-¡Miren quien viene!- grito alegre el dueño del restaurante. Yo me asuste un poco, ya que para mi eran completos desconocidos.- ¡La pequeña Zafira y su esclavo!

-Oh basta Hikari. La idea es darle una buena impresión en su primer Tanabata.- le criticó divertido mi tío mientras me bajaba.

Yo me oculte detrás de él apenas toque el suelo. Miraba a Hikari desde las piernas de mi tío. Sin duda la primera impresión no había sido muy buena. ¿Cómo serlo cuando la persona que tengo delante parecía una ballena terrestre?

-¡Por favor Takeshi! ¿Yo dar una mala impresión?- dijo burlonamente la ballena.- ¿Qué no me conoces?

-Sí. Te conozco. Por eso sé que con esa panzona no vas a llegar muy lejos.- le devolvió la broma mi tío mientras lo señalaba.

-¡Te vas a tragar tus palabras!- le gritó. Me miro y se agacho un poco para estar a mi altura… aunque no le servía de mucho.- Vamos pequeña. No te voy a hacer daño.

Yo me oculté más. Le tire de la prenda a mi tío para que me prestara atención. Tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle…

-¿Qué pasa amor?- me preguntó

-¿Quién es la ballena?- le dije sin la mínima intención de susurrar.

Mi tío se rió mientras que la ballena caía de espaldas con una cara sorprendida. Yo no entendí la gracia…

-Ven, te presento.- me dijo mientras agarraba mi mano.- "La ballena" se llama Hikari.

-Hola pequeña.- saludo, aunque con una gota en la sien.

Yo le devolví el saludo mientras observaba a otras tres personas aparecer detrás de él

-Ellos son Yuki,- señalo a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos ambarinos.- Yumiko- una chica con pelo rosado y ojos azules.- y Tsubasa.- apunto al último de las personas que había en el local. Era un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.- Son los ayudantes de Hikari.

-H-hola- dije como susurro mientras volvía a ocultarme detrás de mi tío el cual rió entre dientes.

-¡Miren a la pequeña Miyuki**!- dijo la ballena. Mi tío se enojó de repente- ¿No es preciosa? Sus ojos me hipnotizaron apenas la vi.

-¡Hikari!- le grito Yumiko.

-¿Qué no tengo razón? Miyuki tiene unos hermosos ojos iguales a su madre, ¿o me equivoco?

-Me llamo Zafira.- le contradije aunque después me apene.

-No te molestes cariño.- me dijo alegre mi tío.- Él le dice como quiere a quien quiere.

-Pero yo me llamo Zafira

-Si la shōkōjo quiere que la llamen Zafira, por mi ningún problema- me respondió la ballena.

-¿Por qué shōkōjo?- le pregunte confusa al escuchar que me llamaba "pequeña princesa".

-Porque eres pequeña y pareces una princesa.- me respondió con una sonrisa.- Ahora ve a sentarte con tu tío que te están preparando la mejor pizza de tu vida.

Yo mire a todos lados al darme cuenta que ya no estaba detrás de Takeshi y corrí hacia donde estaba sentado. Nos sirvieron la pizza que si resulto ser la mejor de mi corta vida # ¡tenía tres años y ya la intoxicaban con pizza! Pobre Mickey… si se enterara de esto… -¿De qué?- me pregunto el mencionado mientras aparecía detrás mío dándome un susto de muerte. Ahogue un grito -De nada…- después le diría…#y esperamos en el restaurante hasta que se hiciera de noche y el festival empezara. Mi "miedo" hacia las personas del restaurante ya había desaparecido. Estábamos hablando amenamente como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida… bueno… mi tío y Hikari si se conocían de toda la vida… pero igual…

-Y ¿cuál es tu deseo shōkōjo?- me preguntó Hikari.

-Mi deseo es…- empecé, pero fui interrumpida por mi tío

-Si dices tú secreto no se cumplirá

-¿A no?- pregunte inocente.

-¡Vamos Takeshi! ¿No vas a creerte eso o sí?- le recriminó la ballena.

-Tengo pruebas de que si se dice un deseo antes de que se le dé la hojaal río nunca se cumplirá.- respondió

-¿Y cuál es esa prueba?- lo desafió Hikari

-Tú. Tú eres mi prueba- le respondió mientras reía.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué kujira***es tu prueba?- fue mi turno de hacer aparición.

-Porque él siempre me decía su secreto antes de darle la hoja al río.- me respondió señalando a la ballena.- Y nunca se cumplió

-Mmmm….- exclamo pensativo la kujira- Debes tener razón. Hoy no le diré a nadie mi deseo.

-Kiseki!****- gritó alguien desde la cocina.

-¡Al fin se podrá cumplir su deseo!- gritó otra persona.

-¡Tampoco es para tanto!- gritó en respuesta Hikari mientras se le aparecía una gota tipo anime en la sien.

Reímos y seguimos hablando hasta que dio la hora del festival. Ya en confianza #soy muy peligrosa cuando entro en confianza… en serio XD# salí corriendo fuera del local. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y se podía contemplar todas las estrellas del cielo… o al menos la mayoría. Toda la gente empezó a buscar ramas de bambú para colgar sus deseos. Yo hice lo mismo con unas ramas de bambú al lado del restaurante. En ese momento mi tío me levantó y colocó en sus hombros mientras también sacaba una rama. Yo até con cuidado mi deseo. Empezamos a escuchar algo de música y vimos algunas carrozas decoradas con la leyenda de Vega y Altair. Pasadas la medianoche, mi padre me llevo, junto con las personas del restaurante, a un río cercano.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto mientras me bajaba de sus hombros.

-¿Para qué?- le pregunte mientras miraba mi reflejo en el agua.

-Para poner tu deseo en el rio shōkōjo- me respondió Hikari

Yo lo miré y mire a las demás personas. Varias de ellas ponían las ramas de bambú en unos pequeños botecitos y los largaban al rio mientras que otros los quemaban.

-¿Por qué los queman?- pregunté mientras colocaba mi rama en el barquito que me entregó mi tío

-Porque es otra manera de resguardar tú deseo y hacer que se cumpla.- me explicó mientras hacía lo mismo que yo.

Lanzamos los barquitos mientras nos despedíamos de nuestros deseos. Mi tío me levanto y me volvió a colocar en sus hombros.

-¿Y shōkōjo?- preguntó Hikari teniendo toda mi atención- ¿Nos vas a decir tu deseo?

Por instinto mire a mi tío, para ver si tenía su aprobación. Él me sonrió desde abajo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi deseo es…- hice una pausa para captar la atención de los que me rodeaban.- encontrar el amor

Hikari y sus ayudantes me sonrieron felices y estuvieron de acuerdo con mi deseo, mas pude sentir como mi tío temblaba debajo de mí. Lo observe preocupada. Estaba completamente pálido,al menos lo que lograba ver. Me sostenía con fuerza, lastimándome un poco las piernas. Yo me moví bruscamente para que supiera que me lastimaba. Él se sorprendió y me bajo. Me miro directo a los ojos. Los suyos no expresaban nada. Parecían completamente vacios. Yo me asuste…

-Ojalá lo encuentres pequeña… ojalá lo encuentres.- me susurro mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro, para luego levantarme de vuelta y volver a casa…

*Fin Flashback*

Siento la mano de Raph agarrarme con fuerza, haciendo que me voltee y que no pudiera evitar que me arrastrara junto con él hacia donde estaban los demás. Se puso en posición y me obligo a mí a hacerlo. Como al principio… me resistí pero después de unos intentos en vano, deje que me llevara. Como si todo estuviese planeado, los demás dejaron de bailar y nos cedieron el poco espacio de la camioneta para nosotros dos mientras "Tiempo de Vals" de Chayanne empezaba a imponerse en nuestros oídos. Yo lo mire a los ojos algo molesta, pero no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa por lo patético y bien planificado que era esto. Empezamos a bailar, no le prestaba atención a nadie más, solo a nosotros dos. Hasta que escucho como Donnie le pide bailar a April y no pude evitar observarlos durante todo lo que quedaba del baile.

-¿Celosa?- me susurra Raph algo molesto pero a la vez pícaro en mi oído

Yo lo miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Debería?- pregunto algo cortante.

-Eso depende de lo que sientas por Donnie.- voltea su rostro hacia donde está su hermano. Parecía querer matarlo, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien…

-Independientemente de lo que sienta hacia él.- seguí el juego de celos de mi novio, ya que me encantaba jugar con él. ¿Para qué negarlo?- Él gusta de April. Asique mucho no podre hacer

-¿Quieres… qué te ayude con eso?

-Sería lindo…- volví a mirar a la "pareja" para confirmarle a Raph que si quería acercarme a Donnie.

La tortuga de banda roja presionó más sus manos, haciendo que apretara más los míos, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano con pesadez y como si no tuviera otra opción. Reí internamente por sus acciones.

-Cambio.- le ordeno a su hermano mientras arrastraba con fuerza a la peli-roja con él y me daba delicadamente a su hermano.

Le guiño un ojo a Donnie mientras mira enojado y triste como su hermano se lleva a su amada de manera dominante. Acepta lanzando un suspiro y nos ponemos a bailar.

-¿Te diviertes?- le pregunté para empezar una conversación

-Lo hacía…- me respondió con enojo.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada. Solo darle celos a Raph… y de paso podemos ver si April también siente celos.- le transmití mi idea, lo que hizo por unos segundos que un brillo cruzara por sus ojos.

-¿Y cómo podemos hacerlo?- me pregunto sumido completamente en la misión.

-Muy fácil. Nos reímos un poco y no le prestamos atención.- respondo terminando con una risita.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Y cómo sabremos que logramos darle celos si no les prestamos atención?

-Ya lo veras…

Seguimos danzando y hablando amenamente, lanzando alguna que otra risita. Pretendiendo que la estábamos pasando de maravilla. Varias veces nos "chocamos" con Raph y April solo para ver su reacción.

Pasaron unos minutos y Raph y April gritan "¡Cambio!" de una manera medio desesperada. Al menos para mis pobres oídos…

-¡Bien!- dije mientras me frotaba un poco la oreja.- April ¿te importaría?

-¿Q-qué? P-pero yo…-la saque a bailar ante la mirada algo confundida de las tortugas.

Me puse en posición como si fuera el muchacho y empezamos a bailar, aunque podía sentir como ella lo hacía de manera algo forzada.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto algo divertida.

-Sí. Quería bailar con Donnie.- me dice molesta.

-Ah. Estas celosa…

-¿Q-q-q-qué?- me pregunta sorprendida.-Y-y-yo…. Claro que no

-Admítelo. Estas celosa de que me la esté pasando bien con tu novio.- la mire de manera pícara y desafiante.

-¿Y vos no? Yo también la pase bien con tu novio- si claro. Como si fuera a caer en esa…

-Entonces admites que Donnie es tu novio.

-Y-yo nunca dije eso.

-Pero tampoco lo negaste.

April me dedicó una última mirada molesta mientras se separaba y le dejaba paso a Raph para que me sacara a bailar. Yo no pude evitar reírme. Mi tortuga me miro de manera confusa y algo molesto también.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte entre risas

-¿Te divertiste con Donnie?- me dice mientras me sujeta de manera brusca

-Sí. Algo. ¿Por?

-No. Por nada…- gira su cara hacia otro lado, tal vez para que no distinga sus gestos.

-¿Estas celoso de tu hermano "cerebrito"?- le pregunto desafiante y de manera divertida mientras trato de verlo a la cara.

Raph se voltea de manera brusca, haciendo que nuestras caras queden a centímetros la una de la otra. Empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-No- finalizó.- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Se alejo un poco pero no me quito los ojos de encima. Estaba celoso. Sin duda.

Le sonreí mientras me acercaba para besarlo. Él no se opuso y se acerco también. Sonreíamos entre el beso apasionado al mismo tiempo que seguíamos bailando. Por más celoso y terco que podría ser a veces, lo amaba. Ya tenía el título. Ya era MI novio. No había nadie que pudiera negar eso, ni nadie que nos pudiera separar. Era un amor correspondido. No pude evitar pensar en lo que me había dicho mi tío: _"…Ojalá lo encuentres…"_. Si pudiera verme ahora, con mi amor sumidos en un beso… ojalá se sienta orgulloso… ¿Nos estará viendo desde dónde sea que este en este momento? Ojalá que si… y ojalá que este feliz, al igual que mi madre.

Nos separamos justo cuando la música dejaba de sonar. Pude escuchar los aplausos que producían las manos de tres dedos de sus hermanos. Los mire mientras, junto con mi novio, hacíamos una reverencia. Las tortugas se acercaron y le palmearon el hombro a Raph de manera aprobatoria. Yo reí entre dientes mientras los observaba. Mis ojos se fijaron en la peli-roja por unos segundos. Ella aún estaba enojada, aunque no lo aparentara. ¿Qué le estará pasando? Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, giro su cabeza, enfrentándome. Otra vez un escalofrío subió por mi ía jurar que sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojizo. Volví a retroceder por instinto y choque contra la puerta, haciendo que se abriera y cayendo a la calle. Di varias vueltas antes de frenar por fin unos cuantos metros de la camioneta que se iba alejando cada vez más. Me levante con algo de torpeza, sosteniendo mi hombro izquierdo por el dolor que me latía. Sentí la sangre recorrer mi omoplato y seguir su camino por mi columna. Lo mismo ocurría con mi pierna derecha y mi cola. Y yo que pensaba que había sido una caída de nada…

Vi a lo lejos, tratando de ubicar a la camioneta, mas la neblina que cubría en esas horas a la ciudad me limitaban la visión. Maldije entre dientes y trate, aunque sea, de trotar detrás de ellos. El dolor que sufría se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. _"¿Por qué no frenan y vuelven? ¿Se habrán enterado de que me caí?"_ pensaba mientras los llamaba con la mente. Después de correr como podía por unos metros, me oculte detrás de unos tachos de la basura en el callejón más cercano que encontré. Me recosté en el suelo y trate de calma mi respiración. Esto me estaba matando. Para colmo y por si fuera poco a estas horas hacia un frio que, con pelaje y todo, sentía hasta los huesos. Tuve que ponerme en posición fetal para poder calentarme mientras descansaba. Con mis oídos trate de captar la más mínima señal de vida, o de la camioneta. Lo que apareciera primero. Escuche unos pasos algo metálicos acercarse hacia donde estaba. No podía ser él. Esos pasos… no… nunca. Si, admitía que él y su armadura podían generar esa clase de ruidos al caminar. Pero ¿por qué aquí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo a estas horas, en una calle que estaba segura ni siquiera conocía? No estábamos cerca de su guarida, ni de alguna central del kraang… ¿o sí? No. Imposible. Si hubiera sido así, no estaría tan desierta la calle. Pero esos pasos que vienen hacia aquí… no se me ocurre de quién más podrían ser…

-Hija mía…- escucho de su escalofriante voz.

Levanto mi cabeza. Sí, era él…

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?- no pude evitar tartamudear. Tenerlo tan cerca, otra vez, sola y con mi estado actual…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- sus ojos mostraban furia y decepción. Por alguna razón, el que me este viendo de esa manera me producía tristeza.

¿No había decidido no quererlo más? ¿No había decidido alejarme de él… de todo lo que él significaba? ¿No había decidido odiarlo con mi vida? Sus miradas y su forma de comunicarse conmigo no deberían importarme, ni siquiera molestarme. ¿Por qué entonces deseo que me mire de otra manera? ¿Por qué quiero que me vuelva a querer? Él no se merece mi cariño. No se merece nada de mí. ¿Por qué entonces deseo que sea un buen padre, deje todo atrás y volvamos a hacer una familia?

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunto tratando de ocultar mi malestar y mi dolor, tanto físico como emocional.

-Eso es muy fácil cuando el objetivo tiene un rastreador GPS- dice sin ocultar nada.- Dime hija, ¿no te has desmayado últimamente?

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?

-Intuición de padre. Y que fui yo el que te lanzó un dardo narcótico con el rastreador cuando estabas observando mi cargamento de mutageno en la alcantarilla

-¿C-cómo lograste ver… me?- si él creía que estaba sola, era porque a los demás no los había visto… si podía seguir haciendo que creyera eso ellos seguirían a salvo… al menos por ahora.

-Digamos que tus ojos no son muy difíciles de ver en la oscuridad

Mis ojos… No lo podía creer… pero ¿cómo? Muchas veces he estado en lugares oscuros y nunca me habían detectado. ¿Por qué… esta vez… fue diferente?

-Te ves herida.- dijo con un tono de alegría muy bajo pero que, aún así, pude percibir.- ¿Qué te paso?

-Como si te importara.- le espete mientras miraba hacia otro lado con enojo y molestia.

-Que tu no me quieras no significa que yo no lo haga.- se agacho y se acerco más hacia mí. Solo una pequeña baldosa del piso nos dividía el uno del otro.

Trate de conservar la calma. Por más que me haya visto herida, tenía el entrenamiento suficiente como para dar batalla, o al menos pretender que tenía la energía suficiente como para hacerlo. Sus ojos me inspeccionaron de arriba abajo sin disimular la… ¿lástima? No. Imposible. ¿Él? ¿Lástima? Definitivamente caerme de la van me provoco algo grave en el cerebro. Sus ojos, por más que él lo intentara, jamás de los jamases podría expresar lástima. Mucho menos hacia alguien que consideraba inferior y débil. Yo misma lo había visto despellejar un jabalí sin la menor pisca de culpa en sus ojos, cuando nos fuimos de viaje a no me acuerdo donde…

Me siguió inspeccionando mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pelaje para llegar a ver la piel. Yo misma veía como tenía más rasguños de los que en realidad se lograrían percibir a simple vista.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunte con algo de molestia que difícilmente logre ocultar.

-Quiero ver que tan grave estas.- me dijo sin dejar de inspeccionarme.

-Como si en serio te importara…

Una risa maléfica salió de sus labios mientras un escalofrío cruzaba por mi espalda. Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar la morbosidad y maldad de siempre.

-Te pareces más a mí de lo que quieres admitir cariño- dijo mientras se volvía a parar y cruzaba sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

-No me digas cariño.- le espete mientras también me paraba con enojo.- No tienes derecho a llamarme así

Sus ojos se tornaron tristes y enojados.

-¡¿Y ese mutante lo tiene?!- me grito mientras me agarraba de las muñecas.

¿A quién se refería? Que tonta… obviamente se refería a Raph pero, ¿por qué se ponía así? A él no le debería importar mis sentimientos, ni mis relaciones ni nada. Ya habíamos dejado muy en claro con mi tío que con el Clan del Pie ya no queríamos tener contacto alguno. Desde que huimos me había vuelto una persona libre de su venganza. Libre de lo que el significaba… ¿verdad?

-¡Dime!- no pude evitar reír. Fue una risa entre malvada y divertida.

-Él tiene el derecho de todo lo que tú nunca tuviste de mi.- le dije sin rodeos. Parecíamos más una pareja de enamorados que de padre e hija. Eso me provoco otra risa.

-¿Todo?- dijo mientras me soltaba las muñecas y me agarraba de los hombros y me miraba como si lo próximo que le dijera iba a ser lo que determinara si mataba a alguien o no.- ¿Te hizo algo?

¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡Él no es mi padre! ¡¿Quién demonios logro derrotar y cambiar a mi padre?! Sin duda, el que lo haya logrado se merece un aplauso y unos trofeos de oro y de la paz, porque lo que hizo fue un milagro de los grandes y de los que pocas veces se ven.

Me libere de sus manos y me corrí hacia los botes de basura para tenerlos como un intermedio entre los dos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Sin duda no era mi padre, mucho menos alguien de mi familia…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte mientras lo miraba con confusión.

-Soy tu padre.- me dijo.

Su voz era igual, sus ojos eran iguales, sus movimientos corporales también, pero sus palabras… él nunca hubiera dicho lo que dijo. Ni aunque yo fuera Karai lo hubiera hecho…

-No te creo- me puse en posición de batalla mientras sentía las punzadas en mis hombros volver.

Él rio. ¡Incluso su risa era igual! ¿Quién demonios es tan buen actor? ¡Se merece un premio Oscar!

-Watashiwa anata no chichi, chīsanakōri no ryūdesu*****- me dijo.

"Chīsanakōri no ryū"… pequeña dragón de hielo… así me decía. Era el apodo que me había impuesto después de haber ganado mi primer torneo, nada menos que contra Karai… ¿Cómo es que este actor sabía de ese apodo? Solo él me llamaba así, y nunca lo hacía cuando había más personas presentes…

Sin poder evitarlo baje mi guardia… ¿qué más podía hacer? De todos modos si pretendía pelear iba a terminar perdiendo. No tenía fuerzas ni para pararme ¿y pretendía luchar? Sin duda… la locura es hereditaria…

-¡Aléjate de mí!- le grite con enojo, lo que provoco que al final terminara gruñendo

-¿No lo entiendes aún verdad?- me dijo después de reír.- Nunca podrás escapar de mi. Te he encontrado incluso al otro lado del mar. Nada evitara que tarde o temprano nos volvamos a ver.

Iba a espetarle que no era cierto, que si había algo que evitaría que nos volviéramos a encontrar, sin embargo lo salvo la campana. O mejor dicho, el llamado de Raph…

-¡Zafira! ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba mi mutante mientras escuchaba como sus pasos se acercaban cada vez más hacia el callejón.

Por instinto, clave mi vista en la oscuridad de la calle donde minutos antes me estaba arrastrando para poder llegar a la van. Al darme cuenta que había roto la regla numero uno de las batallas #-jamás quitarle tu vista a tu oponente… o algo así… se entiende…-# volví a posicionarme para luchar en dirección a Destructor. Pero él ya no se encontraba allí. Se había ido… o al menos eso es lo que creo… no lo percibía ni con mi vista, ni con mi olfato y mucho menos con mis oídos… Como última medida, gire mi vista hacia el techo de los edificios. Nada… se había ido… pero… si es verdad lo que dice… ya pronto nos volveremos a ver…

-¡Aquí estoy!- grite como pude en respuesta mientras me volvía a sentar en el suelo, largando un extenso suspiro.

-¡El "aquí estoy" no es de mucha ayuda!- se queja la tortuga de banda roja.

Yo rio y lo observo desde donde estoy. Se lo veía muy preocupado… y no se daba por enterado de que lo estaba viendo. Volví a reír cuando él poso sus hermosos ojos verdes en mi con enojo, fastidio y tranquilidad. Una combinación que solo él sería capaz de lograr. Se acerca corriendo y, sin darse cuenta de que estaba lastimada hasta los huesos, me eleva y me presiona en un fuerte abrazo. Yo me quejé y me bajó con delicadeza. ¡Mis brazos por el amor de la escritora! Puedo jurar que sentí recorrer mi sangre por mis omoplatos de vuelta.

-P-perdón…- dice poniendo una mano en su nuca.

-No tienes de que disculparte.- trate de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente, pero ya no podía aguantar más las punzadas y caí desmayada. Lo último que pude ver fue a Raph, quien intentaba agarrarme antes de caer…

Desperté y… para mi sorpresa… el primero que me sonrió como bienvenida fue… ¡Splinter! Sin importarme el estado en el que me encontraba en ese momento, me lancé a sus brazos para darle un abrazo de esos que siempre son necesarios y que casi nunca te dan #-¬_¬… Harris… cariño… ¿no te sentís identificado?...- le pregunto.-No- me responde mientras sonríe.- Para nada… ¿con qué tendría que identificarme?- -Olvídalo…-_- …-#. Después de unos minutos, rompo con el abrazo al escuchar un carraspeo. Ya se imaginan de quien…

-Hay más gente presente aquí que arriesga su vida por ti y ¿sabes?- me dijo Raph mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el sofá.

-Mmmm… la verdad yo no veo a nadie más…- me pongo en posición pensativa disimulando que asimilaba lo que él me estaba diciendo. Sonrío divertida y abro mis ojos en busca de la tortuga cuyo nombre acababa de aparecer en mi mente. Lo vi en la cocina sonriéndome al ver que estaba bien… al menos por ahora…- Aaa… sí… ¡Leo!- me lanzo a sus brazos haciendo lo mismo que hice con Splinter.- ¡Gracias!

La tortuga de banda azul no correspondió mi abrazo hasta unos segundos después, supongo que por la sorpresa. Reí en su oído sin poder evitarlo, provocando que él también se riera como si le hubiera dicho algo gracioso y confidencial. ¿Había alguien con quien me entendiera mejor que con él? Sin decirle nada, ya me ayudaba con mis pequeñas bromas para poner celoso a Raph. Sin duda, no sé qué haría sin Leo…

-¡Me da gusto que estés bien!- dijo mientras rompía con el abrazo.

-¡A mí también Leo!

-A todos nos da gusto verte mejor.- dice en su tono tranquilo Splinter.

¡Eso me recordó algo!... bueno… dos cosas.

Corrí a los brazos de Raph y, en vez de abrazarlo, lo bese. Él se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso. ¡Listo! ¡Primera cosa hecha! Ahora… a lo importante…

-¿Cómo lograron rescatar a Splinter?- pregunte mientras me separaba de Raph, el cual aún estaba con la intención de seguir con el beso.

-No fue sencillo…- dice Leo mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Todo se lo deben al fabuloso Casey Jones.- exclamo en su típico tono de "grandeza" el jugador de hockey.

-No te agrandes tanto.- le replico April con una cara de fastidio.- Todos hicimos un gran trabajo.

-Siguen sin responder la pregunta que les hice…

-Mira muñequita, lo que pasó fue lo siguiente…- #insertar descripción corta del capítulo aquí XD#- y mientras todo eso pasaba, vos estabas lo más cómoda acostada en el sofá…

-¡No es mi culpa el haberme caído de la camioneta!- le replique enfadada.

-¡Pero nadie te empujo!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-… ¡No es mi culpa ser tan torpe!

Hubo un palmface general. A no ser por Splinter. Él se mantuvo serio…

-De todas formas nos alegra que te hayas recuperado.- dijo el sensei

-La próxima vez trata de no ser tan torpe.- me recrimina Raph con una sonrisa torcida.

Acerco su cara, buscando otro beso, pero me había fastidiado. ¡Ningún beso hasta que se disculpe! Lo aparte con la mano y me libere de su abrazo. Puse mi mejor pose de fastidiada #ya saben, con los brazos en jarra y sacando un poco la cadera XD# y lo mire recriminatoriamente. Me observo confuso aunque con una sonrisa de lado. ¿A caso le gustaba que estuviera así?

-¡Ash!- solté sin poder evitarlo.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y saque algunas cosas para hacerme una ensalada. SiRaph no se iba a disculpar por ofenderme, tendría que esperar hasta que me olvidara de por qué estaba enojada con él. Estaba lo más tranquila mesclando los ingredientes, cuando siento un pequeño ardor en el costado izquierdo de mi abdomen. Empiezo a sobarme y siento como si fuera una pequeña aguja clavada en mi piel. Trato de quitarla y la observo lo más que puedo. Estaba oculta en mi pelaje, pero gracias a la posición de la luz, podía medianamente verlo. Parecía una aguja de cocer, pero tenía un pequeño circulito de color negro que titilaba… … …

…

…

…

…

…

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Está titilando!

Rápidamente salí de la guarida improvisada por la ventana, trepé hasta el techo y corrí la mayor distancia que mis pulmones me permitían. Cuando descubrí que ya me había perdido, lancé la aguja lo más lejos que pude mientras mi respiración se calmaba. ¡Uuufff! Creo que me salvé de esta…

Me apoye sobre uno de los ventiladores de los aires acondicionados y me oculte entre mis á haya sido esa cosita el rastreador de GPS de mi padre… y ojalá en todo este tiempo, no haya descubierto donde nos encontrábamos…

Volví a pararme, dispuesta a volver a correr por la dirección, creía yo, que me llevaría hasta la guarida. Habré estado recorriendo la ciudad por unas… dos horas… o algo parecido… "La falta de un reloj se vuelve evidente con el tiempo" pienso mientras calculo con exactitud los minutos que pasaron desde donde tire el rastreador hasta que me frene por un sonido muy peculiar. Era un sonido que conocía bien, al menos desde que ella…

Lo escuchaba con el oído izquierdo, luego con el derecho. Estaba atrás, pero a la vez adelante. Era precavida, he de admitir. Se movía muy veloz y de manera sigilosa, pero a la vez con mucha… podría decirse, curiosidad. Parecía estar midiéndome desde cada costado, viendo si me atacaba o no. Escucho el casi inaudible sonido de una piedrecita moverse detrás de mí y volteo. Me protejo con mis brazos justo a tiempo. Se había lanzado velozmente hacia mí. Con mis brazos la tiro a una distancia segura, al menos hasta el siguiente movimiento. No quiero hacerle daño. Pero en sus ojos podía ver lo contrario. Estaba decidida a hacerlo. Estaba decidida a darme pelea hasta que una de las dos cayera. Pero, sus ojos lo transmitían de una manera más salvaje de lo normal. Ya no me podía asegurar contra quién peleaba. Si contra ella, su verdadera ella, o contra la bestia en la que se convirtió. Bueno… bestia en el buen término de la palabra, si es que tiene algún buen término. De todos modos, y dejando de lado lo que ocurría en el plano terrenal, yo sabía que aún había algo de ella. Su humanidad, su pasión, su lucha, aun no habían desaparecido. Karai aun estaba dentro de esa serpiente, peleando por salir y ser normal otra vez. O aunque sea por tener el control de lo que hacía. Podría parecer algo irreal, incluso se podría decir que me volví loca, pero podía jurar haber visto a mi querida hermana en una especie de celda dentro de los ojos de esa serpiente. Estaba tratando de destrozar o aunque sea abrir la puerta de esa celda que la mantenía prisionera. Era una lucha de mentes, de deseos. Una lucha de la que alguna vez fui participe.

Intente capturarla. Tal vez Donnie ya había podido generar un retromutageno que funcionara. Sin embargo, mis intentos fueron en vano. Pudo deberse a su piel escamosa y resbaladiza, o a mi falta de fuerzas y mis heridas. Algo de eso estuvo involucrado, porque si no, la hubiera podido capturar y la hubiera podido llevar hasta la guarida. Escapo rápidamente apenas se libero. Para colmo y si de alguna especie de karma se tratara, se fue para una dirección que se me era completamente desconocida. ¿Otra vez a correr por tejados desconocidos para tratar de alcanzar algo que se movía con gran velocidad y sigilo? Si claro. _"¡Ya te sigo Karai! Espérame un año nomás…"_ pienso mientras miro hacia el infinito de los edificios y las calles. ¡Ni loca vuelvo a correr en esa dirección! Ya bastante tengo con mi fatiga y con que tengo que volver como para añadirle el perseguir a Karai. Seguro están pensando "¡Pero es tu hermana! ¡Tienes que atraparla y ayudarla!". Pues no. Es mi hermana y me duele que este de esta manera, pero ¿saben cuanto corrí? ¡Denme descanso por favor! Además, un día más no le hará daño… ¿o sí?

Volví como pude a la guarida y me recosté con mucho pesar en el sofá. Lamentablemente, no me caí en la comodidad y suavidad que los almohadones del sofá viejo siempre proporcionaban a nuestros cuerpos. ¡Noooo! Ahora esa comodidad y suavidad no existen. Me caí sobre algo completamente duro e irregular. Plano y… ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Se mueve! ¡Se está moviendo! Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo. ¡Ahora con más fuerza! Trate de salir de ese lugar erróneo al que fui a parar, pero tal parece que lo que sea que está debajo de mi también tiene extremidades. ¡No! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! Era prisionera de una fuerza descomunal que me apretaba como si su misión fuera mantenerme pegada a él. ¡Maldita fatiga! ¡Si ahora no estuviera tan cansada le daría pelea a esa cosa! Forceje y forceje pero mis intentos eran en vano. ¡Oh No! ¡¿Ahora qué?!

-¡Deja de moverte de una vez!- me grita mi captor

-¡Jamás! ¡Libérame!

-¡Lo haré cuando te calmes!

-¡Libérame monstruo!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-¡Monstruo! M-o-n-s-t-r-u-o

-¡Ahora si te pasaste niñita!

El monstruo me lanzó con toda su fuerza debajo de él. Aproveche esto para poder pelear cara a cara. Por suerte mi espalda estaba, ¡ahora si por Dios!, en la comodidad y suavidad del colchón. Y como este tenía resortes…

Utilicé los resortes del colchón para impulsarme hacia delante y poder darle con la cabeza. ¡No! ¡Adivino mi movimiento! ¡¿Por qué?! Intente otra vez, pero dio el mismo resultado. Otra más. Mismo resultado. ¡Ok! Esto es más cansador que correr por los tejados…

-¡Nos vas a hacer caer a los dos!- me grita en el oído

-¡Lo haré si es la única forma de liberarme!

Volví a impulsarme. Una y otra vez. Hasta que pasó lo que mi captor predijo. Ambos caímos al piso. Por suerte, el freno mi caída. ¡Ja! ¡Una oportunidad!

-¡De eso nada!

Me vuelve a capturar con sus brazos. Volví a forcejear, pero me tenía aprisionada. ¡Maldita fatiga! ¡Todo es culpa de la fatiga!

Como pude, trate de darme vuelta para ver a mi captor cara a cara. ¡Era horrible! Todo verde y de piel medio escamosa. ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!

-¡Libérame!

-¡Jamás!

-¡Que me liberes dije!

-¡No soy tu mascota como para obedecerte!

-De todos modos mi mascota nunca me obedecía…

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me liberes!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡No!

-¡No!

-¡Ja! Gane… espera… ¡Noooo!

-¡Jaja! Tus truquitos no sirven conmigo

-¿Quieres ver un truco que SI funciona?

-¿Qu…

Bese al monstruo en los labios. Como siempre, aflojo sus brazos para poder ponerlos en mi cara y atraerme más hacia él. ¡Gran error! Apenas aflojo, salí saltando de encima de él. ¡Al fin libre! Empecé a reír y a cantar victoriosa. ¡Vencí al monstruo!

-¡Para que nunca te metas conmigo!- le dije mientras lo apuntaba.

-¿Quieres ver cómo me meto contigo?-

Otra vez volvió al ataque, sin embargo ya estaba preparada. Salí corriendo con las energías que me quedaban y me fui escondiendo en diversos lugares donde cabía. Cada vez que él me descubría o que estaba cerca, cambiaba de lugar. Así seguimos corriendo hasta que Splinter entro, con sus otros hijos detrás.

-¿Qué significa todo este alboroto?- pregunto

En eso, yo había frenado, pero el monstruo aun tenía el envión de la corrida, por lo que me llevo puesta y nos hizo caer a los dos. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

-No pasa nada- dije mientras era ayudada por mi tortuga a levantarme.

-Solo estábamos…- empieza él

-…jugando- le termino la frase.

-Pues es muy tarde. Necesitan dormir.- nos reto de la manera más sutil el maestro

-Hai sensei- dijimos al unísono.

Splinter volvió a su habitación. Los hermanos de Raph aun lo miraban con sorpresa y confusión. Tal parece que era la nueva moda el ver a mi novio de esa manera.

-¿Qué?- pregunta este de manera amenazadora.

-Nada- dijeron Donnie y Leo al unísono.

-Quien diría que tienes un lado divertido hermano- se mando al frente el menor.

Raph se limito a verlo con enojo. Me agarro de la cintura, me beso en el cachete y se fue hacia su cuarto, arrastrándome a mí de paso.

-Pero yo duermo en el sofá- me quejo mientras miraba con ojos llorosos mi antiguo compañero de sueños.

-Ya no más. No te despegare el ojo de encima. Mucho menos sabiendo que te vas sin avisarle a nadie a anda a saber donde.- me reta mi novio.

-Ash. Como quieras.- le digo con un enojo fingido que no me duro mucho, ya que una risita afloraba en mi garganta y demandaba salir a tomar aire…

_Continuara…_

¡AL FIN! ¡Nuevo Cap! ¡Después de tanto! #llora de manera cómica mientras abraza su computadora#

-Ya ya amor. No me gusta verte triste.- me dice Harris mientras me abraza.

-¿Triste? ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Al fin termine!

-Pero te falta la parte dos…

Yo: aura depresiva x100000

Harris: gota estilo anime en la nuca

-Creo que no tenía que decir eso…

-Igual… ¡Son vacaciones! O sea….

-Si si. Más tiempo para escribir. Lo estuviste diciendo desde el mes anterior.- me corta Sasha.

-Ash. Tú y tu humor.

-Sí. Yo y mi humor.

-Bueno. Basta. No quiero otra pelea…- dice con cataratas en los ojos mi peli-blanco al recordar lo que paso la última vez que nos peleamos.

-Está bien.- dice sin ánimos la oji-grises de pelo ruludo.

-Bueno… creo que tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones…

Aclaraciones:

*_ Ani_ = hermanito

**Miyuki = el significado de este nombre (o uno de los que tiene…) es "hermosa nieve". Ya explicare más adelante por que Hikari la llamaba de esta manera

***kujira = ballena XD

****Kiseki! = ¡Milagro! XD

*****Watashiwa anata no chichi, chīsanakōri no ryūdesu = "Yo soy tu padre pequeña dragón de hielo", creo que con esto y el nombre ya estoy dando spoiler XD

Bueno… creo que con esto ya es suficiente por hoy. Espero poder publicar **Atrapada parte dos** antes de que se termine las vacaciones…

-Y también tienes que empezar con Destinos…

-Si si. Tengo varias cosas pendientes. No hace falta que me hagas acordarme de todo Sasha.

-Yo solo quiero ayudar…

-¿Esta diferente o soy yo?- me susurra Harris al oído.

-En Destinos explico…

-Aaaa. De acuerdo…

-Bien. Creo que eso es todo. ¡Agradezco los reviews, favoritos y follows nuevos! De todo corazón. Apenas estoy empezando y ya tengo gente que me apoya a seguir. Eso es invaluable. ¡Muchas gracias y no olviden visitar mi otra historia si les interesa!

-¡Nos leemos en el siguiente Cap!- gritamos todos al unísono.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Chan chan! ¡Chan chan! ¡Chaaaaan nan chan! ¡CHAN CHAN! ¡CHAAAAAAAANNNNN! ¡Chananarananan naranarananaaannaanan!Chachachachan (chan chanan…) Chachachachan (chan chanan…) Chachachachaaaaaannnn! XD**

Hola! Yo aquí, con dolores en el kokoro ;(

-Amor, ¿dónde dejo la cabeza de…?

-Déjala junto con las otras Harris. No me molestes que estoy empezando y el corazón duele.

-Perdona mi vida. Yo te apoyare como siempre en esta situación.- me abraza desde la espalda. Continúo escribiendo mientras un calor, que anda a saber de dónde salió, aparece para implantarse en mis mejillas.

-Gracias corazón

-¡Oooowwww! ¡Ustedes son tan melosos y dulces que me producen caries!- grita con brillos en los ojos Touko.- ¡N! ¡¿Por qué no somos como ellos?!

Y N esta tipo 0_0

-Este… yo…- tartamudeaba sin poder formular una respuesta adecuada…

-Ya lo será…- dice Harris para salvarlo…

-A todo esto… ¿vos no estabas enojado conmigo?- le pregunto al peli-blanco.

-Esta es una realidad alterna a la que escribiste en el otro fic.

-Mentira…- lo miro fijamente a los ojos para incomodarlo y que me diga la verdad…

-Ehhh…- ¡yei! ¡Mi mirada ha funcionado!

-Olvídalo.- le digo con enojo mientras me separo de él y me siento en una silla.

Harris se fue deprimido al rincón XD

-Bueno… acaparan el inicio.- dice la gatita antropomorfa mientras nos mira con lentes y me ayuda a escribir el inicio.- No tienes más ideas ¿cierto?

-Ya se me ocurrirá qué más poner…

**Capitulo 4: Atrapada…parte 2….**

*Se escucha un sonoro bostezo por toda la guarida*

-Qué lindo es despertar a la hora que quieras…- exclama una joven tortuga de banda naranja mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para prepararse el desayuno… o el almuerzo…

Mickey no se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba completamente desolado… ni una mosca volaba por allí. Simplemente se dirigió con alegría hacia la cocina y saco algunas cosas para prepararse la comida. En eso, alguien le pega en la cabeza…

-¡Oye!- grita la tortuga de banda naranja mientras mira molesto a su hermano mayor.

-¡ESTAS LOCO EN COMER EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE!- le grita Raph con furia y preocupación.

Mickey nunca lo había visto de esta manera… se veía triste, preocupado… casi destrozado…

-¿Qué te pasa Raph?- pregunto al desconocer la causa que había puesto a su hermano de esa manera, a la vez de que veía a sus otros hermanos aparecen preparados para salir a alguna misión, con los ganchos y todo…

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ ME PASA?! ¡ME PASA QUE ESTAS ACA LO MÁS TRANQUILO MIENTRAS ELLA ESTA ANDA A SABER DÓNDE!- con cada palabra, el pobre de la tortuga de banda naranja recibía un zarandeo.

-¿Zafira?-pregunto con espirales en los ojos.

La tortuga de banda naranja desconocía el paradero de la gatita antropomorfa en estos momentos… asique desconocía la reacción de su hermano…

-¡LA HAN ATRAPADO MICKEY! ¡PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO! Y tu aquí como si nada…

Eso le hizo "click" a Mickey… ahora sabia a lo que se refería su hermano….

_**Zafira POV**_

*Veinticuatro horas antes*

-¡¿Dónde lo encontraron?!- pregunte al ver que Donnie traía un nuevo tubo de mutageno.

Salte de encima del sofá mientras iba a ver el hipnotizante color del tubo. Hace mucho que no veía uno que no estuviera vacío o que no tuviera otra sustancia. Sin duda Donnie se estaba acercando a hacer el retromutageno perfecto para mi hermana. Por suerte, ahora teníamos una idea de dónde estaría. Donnie había creado unas cosas que identificaban las escamas de Karai. Y como la última vez que pelee contra ella algunas de sus escamas quedaron en mi pelaje, la tortuga de banda morada pudo identificarlas y programar esa máquina para localizar cualquier rastro que tuviera los mismos componentes o códigos genéticos o algo de eso…

-Por suerte, el aparato rastreador no estaba en tan mal estado como pensé que lo había dejado Mickey- responde mientras mira de manera asesina a su hermanito menor.

La verdad… cuando vi que a Mickey se le caía el rastreador en su malteada #licuado… como le digan…# pensé que ya habíamos perdido todo… Qué suerte que eso no llego a peores…

-Sabes que no tienes que darle las cosas de valor a Mickey- le recrimino, pese a la tranquilidad de la voz, April.

-Exacto.- dice Mickey, seguramente desconociendo de lo que estábamos hablando….-¡Oye!- grita una vez que su cerebro hizo *click*

-¡Tranquilo Mickey!- dije entre risas-No lo está planteando en ese sentido

-¿En qué sentido?- me pregunta con un visible signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Olvídalo.- y volví a concentrarme en el tubo

-¿Tendré que ponerme esos colores para que me mires así?- preguntó con molestia y preocupación Raph mientras aparecía desde la habitación de entrenamiento junto con Leo.

-¿Eh?- le pregunte al no haber podido prestar atención a lo que me dijo ya que estaba ocupada con los hermosos colores del tubo

-Que si tendré que ponerme esos colores para que me mires así- repitió con enojo al ver que no le prestaba atención.

-¿Celoso de un tubo de mutageno Raph?- me burlo.

-¿Qué?- un sonrojo se hace visible en sus mejillas. ¿¡Estaba celoso de un tubo de mutageno sin vida!?

Mi cara en estos momentos: O_O…

-Eeehhh… supongamos que nada paso.- sentencie y empecé a jugar un poco con el mutageno.

-¡No Zafira!- me grita April mientras me quita el tubo.

-¿Por qué no?- hago ojos de cachorro… pero como estamos hablando de la peli-roja…

-¡No vas a romper el tubo! ¡Últimamente estas igual de tonta que Mickey!- me grita con enojo.

Hace días que no hablamos ni hacemos nada. Ella solo se dedica a mirarme con enojo, a veces incluso con desprecio. Y todo desde que nos desmayamos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué habrá visto que la volvió tan así?

Y a todo esto… ¡Eso me ofendió! ¿Cómo me puede decir que estoy igual de tonta que Mickey? Eso si es pasarse de la raya…

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunte con un gruñido.

-¡Que estas igual de tonta que Mickey!

-¡Te cavaste tu propia tumba pelos de zanahoria!- y sin esperar a que nadie me detenga, salto al ataque contra la menos entrenada kunoichi del profesor Splinter.

Pese a estar entrenadas en del arte del ninjitsu, ninguna de las dos usaba katas, ni espadas, ni tessens, ni nada de eso. Era más una pelea de chicas de barrio que de kunoichis. Pero ¿qué se podía esperar de nosotras? No iba a luchar con April. Su inexperiencia me detiene de hacerle daño. Por lo tanto peleamos con tiradas de pelo, manotazos, puñetazos y patadas de vez en cuando, alguna que otra nariz sangrante y labio partido, entre otras nimiedades.

-¡Teishi!- grita la rata antropomorfa entrando a escena.

Rápidamente dejamos la pelea, nos alejamos la una de la otra e hicimos una reverencia.

-Lo sentimos sensei.- decimos al unísono. En eso nuestras miradas se cruzaron y empezaron a lanzar chispas

-¿Qué les pasa?- se preguntaron Donnie y Raph mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre su cabeza.

-Si desean tanto pelear.- empezó Splinter con un sutil tono de enojo.- Puedo arreglar un encuentro.

-No es necesario…- empiezo, pero la peli-roja me detiene.

-¡Si sensei!- dice completamente decidida

Sin duda alguna… a la peli-roja se le había zafado un tornillo…

-Entonces vengan.

-¿Estás segura de esto April?- le preguntaron al unísono Casey y Donnie interceptándola en el pasillo.

-Completamente.- expresa con algo de enojo.- Ahora si me disculpan tengo una pelea pendiente.

-¿Zafy? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta con preocupación mi tortuga de banda roja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto mientras observo como la cabellera peli-roja se desvía hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

-Te noto algo molesta.

-Pues es ella la que desea pelear.- le digo con completa verdad.- Si ese es su deseo… no me veré responsable de lo que le pase.

Y sin esperar a que me diga algo más, tomo la misma dirección que la peli-roja y me posiciono al frente de ella con pose de lucha. Si ella deseaba llegar hasta esto, no me detendré. Por nada. Ni siquiera su inexperiencia me hará retroceder.

-¿Listas?- pregunta Splinter. Ambas denotamos más nuestros gestos de enojo.- Sutāto! # "¡Empiecen!" En japonés…#

Y así es como se desato la guerra misma. Ninguna de las dos estaba decidida a darle piedad a la otra. Nunca lo había notado, pero April si que estaba mejorando. Aunque aun le faltaba mucho como para derrotarme. Su primer movimiento consistió en darme un ataque de frente con su tessen el cual detuve con mis sais.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto con superioridad- Esto es demasiado fácil

Y bien como lo dije, hice un barrido con los pies haciendo que se cayera de espaldas, sin embargo hizo un rol y se volvió a parar.

-No te creas- me dice con molestia.- He mejorado.

-Pero aún así no podrás derrotarme. Estas consciente de ello ¿verdad?

April arremetió contra mí volviendo a hacer un ataque frontal con su tessen. Hice una vertical para atrás para esquivarlo, seguido de un salto y un rol en el aire para caer más delicadamente en los límites del campo de entrenamiento. Juntando fuerza en mis piernas, me subo sobre la pared y corro lo más rápido que podía para posicionarme de espaldas a ella. Lo logre, sin embargo la peli-roja ya había preparado otro ataque con su tessen. Lo intercepte justo a tiempo antes de que me cortara los bigotes. La mire con enojo mientras presionaba su muñeca obligándola a soltar su arma. ¡Mis bigotes! ¡Casi me corta MIS BIGOTES! Ella no resistió la presión en su brazo e hizo exactamente lo que deseaba que hiciera. Con mi cola arrastro su tessen para atrás y, volviendo a hacer una vertical de espaldas, lo agarro para utilizarlo contra ella.

-¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi arma!- me grita con enojo.

-Lo siento. Pero cualquier enemigo puede usar tu arma en tu contra si la sueltas.- le dije mientras una sonrisa malévola afloraba en mis labios.- Ahora, te enseñare que más puede hacer un enemigo con tu arma.

Estaba fúrica. No sé lo que le pasaba. Pero sabía que no iba a tener piedad en sus movimientos. Lo veía en sus ojos. Pese a su inexperiencia, y a que conocía de ella, no tenía miedo de seguir con la pelea y hacerme el mayor daño posible. Si así era como quería pelear, me parecía perfecto. ¡Ya estaba cansada!

Con velocidad y sigilo arremetí contra ella con su tessen y con una sai en mi mano derecha. Ella me esperaba con la guardia alta. Eso no la salvaría. Haciendo gala de una velocidad que nunca antes había visto en mi, desaparecí de enfrente suyo en un parpadeo. Y en otro parpadeo más, aparecí detrás golpeándole la espalda con ambas armas. Ella hizo amague de caerse, pero se recompuso y observo hacia atrás suyo. Para ese entonces, yo ya me encontraba del otro lado. Le hice un barrido de pierna mientras que con mi sai le cortaba apenas el pelo. Ella cayó de espaldas, pero volviendo a hacer un rol se recompuso. Miro para mi dirección, pero otra vez tarde. Con un simple salto ya me encontraba encima de ella, oculta en la oscuridad que proporcionaban las cañerías que se divisaban en el techo del edificio. Como buena predadora, espere el momento oportuno. La peli-roja se daba vuelta cada vez con más desespero. Un olor impregno en mi nariz. Supongo que ya antes había estado en el aire, sin embargo recién ahora lo notaba. Era el típico olor a sangre. Ese olor me volvía loca. Y sabía de dónde provenía. La remera de la peli-roja, más específicamente en la parte de la espalda, tenía una mancha de sangre que poco a poco se iba propagando por todos lados. Podía ver como gotas de esa misma sangre caían al piso. ¿April se habrá dado cuenta de que está sangrando? Bueno… si no se dio cuenta… la hare darse cuenta. Justo en el momento oportuno, cuando la peli-roja poco a poco bajaba más su guardia, salte desde los tubos, con mi sai y el tessen en dirección a la cabeza de ella, y con mis alas provoque una polvareda, para que nadie viera el resultado, ni me viera a mí. Lamentablemente, yo tampoco podría saber el resultado de la pelea, ya que algo de tierra también había entrado en mis ojos. Pero podía asegurar que había ganado. Si no fuera así, la peli-roja ya me habría dado una patada o un puñetazo. La polvareda bajo, y al fin podía ver. Tanto mi sai como mi tessen estaban clavados… en el piso. La peli-roja me miraba con horror desde debajo de mí. Yo me encontraba encima de ella, con la espalda encorvada para que mis armas pudieran llegar a mi objetivo. Mis piernas extendidas a los lados de la cadera de ella. Mis alas también extendidas gracias a la necesidad de ocultar mi objetivo. No me había dado cuenta de que las tortugas y Casey también estaban presenciando la batalla. Todos, menos Splinter y Raph, me miraban con algo de horror. Estaba enterada de la razón de esa mirada. Por eso no me molestaba. Necesitaba dejar en claro cuál de las dos era más fuerte y la más experimentada en esto. Cualquiera diría que estas acciones me convertían en mi padre… y puede ser que sea cierto…

-¡Yave!- grito Splinter.

Saque las armas del piso y me volví a verlo. Esto ya había acabado. Ya había demostrado mi punto. Hice una reverencia y me volví con enojo hacia la peli-roja.

-En una batalla real, tú ya estarías muerta.- le dije con frialdad.- Piensa las cosas antes de decir que quieres una batalla. De nada te sirve si sabes que tu enemigo tiene más experiencias que tú.

Sin esperar una respuesta, y con la cara de horror de April implantada en mi mente, salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina. No podía decir que esta lucha había gastado todas mis energías, sin embargo sí que necesitaba algo de agua en estos momentos…

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo allá atrás?- me pregunto con preocupación y enojo mi novio.

Me voltee a verlo con botella en mano. Por un segundo pude ver que dio como un pequeño salto hacia atrás, pero que se recomponía haciendo como que nada había pasado. No cambie mi mirada, por más que su acción me haya desconcertado un poco. Abrí la botella y bebí un trago. ¡Demonios! ¡Qué haría yo sin agua!

-Estaba peleando.- le respondí mientras me sentaba en la mesada.

-Eso no era pelear.- me responde mientras se acerca

-Sí que lo es.- le respondí con algo de enojo.- En una batalla real, ambos grupos desean matarse. Si el haber peleado con mi padre no te dejo eso en claro entonces no sé por qué sigues entrenando.

-Splinter nos enseño que, a veces, las peleas se ganan también mostrando misericordia.

-Pues te diré algo. Nunca debes tenerle misericordia a tu enemigo, porque ellos jamás la tendrán contigo.- me pare y me encamine hacia donde estaba. El retrocedió un poco, como dándome el espacio para continuar mí camino, pero yo me frene justo delante de él.- Eso me lo enseño mi tío y mi padre. La misericordia no sirve de nada si tu enemigo es el kraang. Mucho menos si es Destructor. He vivido con esa regla toda mi vida. Solo le he mostrado misericordia a aquellos que son débiles en comparación conmigo… o a aquellos que amo.

-Tengo suerte que me amas entonces.- dijo con burla y una sonrisa de costado.

-Y de que te considero débil en comparación.- le dije también como burla, aunque de mis labios no salió como esperaba. Por suerte… estábamos hablando de mi novio.

-¿Débil? ¿Yo? Cariño… no sabes de las cosas que te perdiste estando inconsciente.

-Déjame adivinar… uno de los clones de Destructor, el más fornido, te dio una paliza…- le dije repitiendo lo que me había contado Leo.

Mi tortuga me observo con enojo. Le había dado justo en la verdad…

-¿Cómo lo…?- empezó, pero rápidamente cambio su cara a una que, se podría decir, transmitía "eso no te lo crees ni tú"- Déjame decirte que eso es mentira. Te lo acabas de inventar… ¿cierto?

-Pues no. Y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo. Asique si me disculpas…- lo empuje un poco mientras me ponía en camino hacia la salida.- Iré a tomar algo de aire.

-¡Oh No! ¡Claro que no!- me grita interceptándome en la ventana.- ¡No saldrás de aquí sin compañía!

-Oohh… lo decías en serio.- digo por lo bajo al recordar que él me había dicho que jamás me dejaría salir sin compañía después de lo que paso…

-¿Pensabas que estaba bromeando? No te irás a ningún lado sin mí.

-Pues… si crees que podrás seguir mi ritmo.- lo desafío mientras hago una vuelta y salgo por la ventana en dirección a la azotea.

Sin embargo su mano me detiene. Lo miro con algo de molestia, pero sus ojos miraban en dirección a Splinter, el cual estaba cargando a April y la estaba acomodando en el sofá. Raph me miro con algo de preocupación y me obligo a ir hacia allí. ¿Qué le había pasado a la peli-roja?

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunta tanto al sensei como a sus hermanos.

-Se desmayo.- explica resumido Donnie mientras se sienta en el espacio que dejaba el cuerpo de la peli-roja.

-¿Otra visión de algún mutante?- pregunte. Por alguna razón, temía que se hubiera desmayado por mi culpa…

-Es lo más probable.- dijo Leo, aunque no muy convencido.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…- exclamo Mickey mientras acercaba su mano a la cara de la peli-roja.

Automáticamente, la tortuga de banda morada le pego en la mano

-¡Ni se te ocurra Mickey!- le grito.

Pero a mi parecer era necesario hacerlo. Me acerque de manera sigilosa y con mis dedos le abrí los parpados a April. ¡Qué suerte! Sus ojos estaban en blanco, signo que indicaba que estaba conectada a algún mutante. O bien… que estaba usando sus poderes psíquicos para algo…

-Tal parece que si.- dijo Splinter mientras suspiraba tranquilo.- Tráiganme el botiquín. Es necesario curarle la herida en la espalda. Si despierta como la última vez, se hará más daño del deseado.

-Hai sensei.- respondió Leo mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban las gasas y el alcohol.

-Tranquila.- me dice Raph al oído al notar que mi mano temblaba.- No es tu culpa.

-No tiemblo por eso.- le afirme con algo de molestia.- Siento… que algo bueno no va a pasar…

Cuanta verdad tenía en ese momento… y pensar que esa sensación de peligro que siempre estaba presente se acentuó una vez que la peli-roja se despertó. Minutos después de que el sensei le curara la espalda, April se despierta con un salto y con la respiración agitada. Nos mira a todos, en especial a Leo y a Splinter, y nos confiesa lo que vio.

-Karai…- fue lo único que dijo.

Todos comprendimos. La peli-roja sabía dónde estaba exactamente. Nos observamos los unos a los otros y, sin perder más tiempo, nos preparamos para la misión. Era necesario viajar ligeros, pero a la vez con mucho cargamento. No éramos los únicos que la buscaban, y si no la encontrábamos primero… tendríamos que enfrentarnos a Destructor… Splinter no vendría con nosotros por razones obvias. Siempre debía haber alguien que protegiera la guarida y que se encargara de preparar todo en caso de una emergencia. Salimos corriendo de la guarida. Yo me abstuve de salir volando por la emoción. Si nos detectaban todo se iría por la borda. Ahora necesitábamos más que nunca ser sigilosos. Por más que April haya sido la que sabía dónde se encontraba mi hermana, por peticiones de Leo y los demás, ella y Casey se quedaron con Splinter. Esto no le gusto a la peli-roja, pero en el estado en el que estaba en esos momentos no le había quedado de otra más que obedecer. Claro que me asesino con la mirada… pero bueno. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que me mataran…

Casey, a decir verdad, se quedo por decisión propia. Según él, sería el encargado de que April no saliera de la guarida… pero admitámoslo… ¿Cuánto tiempo podría evitar el jugador de hockey tratándose de la peli-roja? Yo le doy… cinco minutos como máximo… si es que la peli-roja en serio quiere venir con nosotros.

Bueno… dejando de lado eso… ¡Si funciona! ¡El aparato rastreador de Donnie funciona perfectamente! Seguimos varios registros de ADN de Karai por toda la ciudad. Podíamos comprobarlo una vez que nos encontrábamos sobre un rastro. No sé por qué… pero tal parece que Mickey estaba coleccionando escamas…

-¡Por aquí!- nos grita Donnie mientras entra al antiguo parque de diversiones. El cual ahora estaba abandonado.

-Tranquila gatita. Yo te protejo.- me dice Raph de manera seductora en el oído.

-¿No querrás decir que yo te protejo a ti?- me burle con el mismo tono de voz.

-Si tú lo dices…- ¿Acaso… se acaba de rendir?

Lo mire confundida. ¡¿Se acaba de rendir?! ¡¿Me ha dejado ganar esta?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI RAPHAEL?!

-¿Qué?- me pregunta al ver mi cara.

-¿Qué has hecho con el verdadero Raphael?- le pregunte con preocupación y enojo.

-Soy yo preciosa.

-El verdadero tú nunca me dejaría ganar una broma.

-Pues perdóname amor, pero creo que ahora no es momento para eso.- apunta hacia donde están los otros, los cuales se dividieron para poder abarcar más terreno.

-Bien. Vamos.- digo mientras exhalo un suspiro.

Raph se dirigió por el lado derecho, mientras yo me dirigía hacia el izquierdo. Este lugar… no es que diera escalofríos… pero su estado de abandono sí que era algo por lo cual temer. ¿Alguna vez escucharon historias de terror referidas a lugares abandonados? Pues yo si… Y la verdad…

Entre al lugar donde no tendría que haber entrado. Cada uno de mis pelos me advertía el peligro. ¿Quieren saber dónde estoy? Pues nada más ni nada menos que en la casa del terror. ¡Justo aquí me tuve que venir a parar! Todas estas… cosas… raras… ¡AAAAAA! Dios. Un maldito hombre lobo de cera me acaba de dar un susto. ¡Te odio Van Helsing! ¡A ti y a tu maldita lucha contra los vampiros! ¡Déjense de odiar y vivan juntos en un país de caramelo y algodón de azúcar! ¡¿Por qué no podía estar en un mundo de caramelos y algodón de azúcar?!

*Mientras tanto… con Mickey*

-Mmmm…..- decía la tortuga de banda naranja-Algodón de azúcar….

*De vuelta con la protagonista*

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!- grito cuando otro maldito hombre lobo sale de la nada.-¡*********! ¡Ya verás! ¡Si llegaras a ser real te mataría!- y haciendo gala del terror que me invadía el cuerpo salte contra esa maldita maquina y le arranque la cabeza.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y, gracias al temor a flor de piel, gire mi katana para cortarle la cabeza a lo que sea que estaba viniendo en ese momento.

-¡WOW! Tranquila. Vinimos en son de paz.- me exclama con terror Casey mientras levanta sus manos para defenderse.

-Tienes idea de cuánto te odio… ¿cierto?- le pregunto con amargura y furia mientras guardaba mi katana. ¡Venir y asustarme así! ¡Maldito!

-Estoy enterado…- dice con algo de temor, seguramente por haber recordado todo lo que yo le hice.- ¿Qué les paso a tus ojos?

-¿Qué tienen?

-Están rojos.- dice una voz femenina detrás del jugador de hockey.

-¡CASEY JONES! ¡SE TE DA UNA MISION DE RANGO D Y NO LA CUMPLES!- le grito con más furia al ver que la peli-roja se encontraba con nosotros… aunque ya tuve que haberlo sospechado al verlo a él aquí.

-Calma, calma. Te explico todo.- dice con pavor mientras usa sus manos como escudo ante un inminente ataque mío… el cual estaba de por más gustosa de realizar…

-Explícaselo a los demás.- lo corto.- ¿Cómo es eso de que mis ojos están rojos?

-Que están rojos. En vez de tener el típico color neblina se encuentran rojos. ¿No te has visto al espejo?- responde April como si yo supiera en algo lo que me decía.

-Pues no. A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo esa necesidad mundana ya que sé que mi pelaje siempre será hermoso y estará brillante.- le digo en burla para provocarla un poco

-Pues deberías.- me corta el chiste.- Vamos Casey. Hay una mutante que encontrar.

-Pero ella es una mutante.- dijo el jugador de hockey señalándome.

-Pero no me refiero a ella tonto.- le grita April mientras lo agarra y lo arrastra fuera del lugar.

-Ojos rojos. April mandona. Mutantes que atrapar.- repito a lo bajo con desgano.-Y yo que pensé que esta misión iba a ser tranquila…

Salí de la casa del terror ya que estaba de por más enterada que Karai no se encontraba allí. Pero si varios muchachos a los que en algún momento veré para recobrar venganza…

Según me había indicado Leo, ni bien no encontráramos nada, tendríamos que juntarnos en el centro del parque para dar un informe y después seguir buscando. Obviamente April y Casey no estaban enterados de esto… ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Dudando un poco… mucho… comencé a buscar a aquellos dos para llevarlos hacia el centro del parque y así encontrarnos con los demás. Y si no lo lograba… pues… desmayarlos era una opción… ¿verdad?

Los encontré en el mundo de los espejos. Bueno… ya que estábamos podía ver mis "ojos rojos" que tanto dice la peli-roja. Una revisada no le haría mal a nadie. Apenas entre… me fije en que tanto decían. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Cuánta razón tenían! Mis ojos… el iris de mis ojos para ser más específicos… estaban completamente rojos. Un rojo… sangre. Parecía ser un color completamente normal en mis ojos… ¡¿Qué paso con mi blanco niebla?! ¡Otra vez perdí el color de mis ojos una vez que me había acostumbrado a ellos! ¿Alguien tiene alguna explicación lógica para esto? ¡Aaaahhh! Bien. Tendré que empezar todo de nuevo con este nuevo color de ojos. Si no me queda de otra…

Apenas divise a los dos humanos, los agarré de la muñeca con fuerza y los arrastré fuera del lugar. Hubiera sido un recorrido muy aburrido hasta la puerta si la peli-roja no se hubiera resistido. Qué suerte que lo hizo. Todo esto ya me estaba empezando a afectar y necesitaba desafíos…

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- me grita mientras me pega en la muñeca-¡Suéltame!

-No.- dije cortadamente.

-¡Suéltame!

-No

-Suél-ta-me

-No.

-¡Me canse!- y haciendo gala de MI frase, la peli-roja saca su tessen con la mano libre que tenia y trata de hacerme un corte en mi mano para que la soltara.

Sin duda… no tuvo que hacer eso…

Soltando la mano de Casey, el cual por extraño que pareciera no se estaba oponiendo a nada, le agarre el tessen a la peli-roja por el filo. Algunas gotas de sangre se resbalaron por mi palma haciendo su recorrido por todo mi brazo. La peli-roja siguió insistiendo en cortar más de lo que podía. Podía ver como algunas gotas de sudor frío pasaban por sus mejillas y su frente. Ya me había cansado de ella. De su actitud. De cómo se estaba comportando últimamente. ¡YA BASTA! Con mis uñas empecé a presiona con más fuerza contra el tessen. Estaba rayando todo su filo. Seguí con mi presión. Mientas ella más se oponía, yo más presionaba. Hasta que ocurrió. Por la presión ejercida en ambos lados, el bellísimo tessen se partió. April lo miro sin creerlo. Nunca le había pasado algo como esto. Y yo nunca había presenciado la ruptura de un tessen, mucho menos ser partícipe de una. Pero se lo tenía bien merecido. Con la actitud de ahora no llegaría a nada más que eso. Y la próxima vez, no será su tessen el que se romperá.

-¿Qué hiciste?- me dice evitando un sollozo.

-Me canse.-le respondí.- Me canse de tu actitud demandante, de tus miradas asesinas, de tus deseos de pelear. Y lo peor es que no sé por qué te comportas así conmigo. Estábamos lo más bien y de repente me empezaste a rechazar. Pero ya estoy cansada. Si deseas que sea así, perfecto. Tú no tienes ni idea de con quién te estás metiendo.- le tire la otra parte del tessen para que tuviera las dos y después le dijera a Splinter que lo arreglara.

-Con la hija de Destructor.- me respondió con enojo mientas recogía lo que le había tirado.

Yo sonreí con malicia, furia y perversión…

-Tienes toda la razón.- dije.- Soy la hija de Oroku Saki. Te estás metiendo con la hija de Destructor. ¿En serio crees que es buena idea?

-Si es para salvarlos a ellos… si.

-Entonces el fin de tu destino está muy cerca…

Cegada por la furia y el odio, arremetí contra ella. No me había fijado que Casey había salido corriendo del lugar. Y tampoco me interesaba. Lo único que ahora quería era acabar con lo que ella empezó. Con mi rodilla le pegue en el mentón, haciendo que volara varios metros. Sin esperar a que se levantara, la pateé haciendo que se chocara contra el muro que tenia a sus espaldas. Ella me observo sorprendida y con algo de horror mientras se paraba. Yo no espere y le di varios puñetazos en el estomago haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre. Me aleje de ella para poder sacar mis armas y volver a atacarla. Con mis sais en mano, ya no necesitaba nada más. Esto ya había pasado de un deseo por pelear, a un deseo de vida o muerte. Y yo… deseaba su muerte…

Mi ataque final nunca llego. Varias manos me tenían agarrada de la cintura, la cola, las alas y las muñecas. Además de que Leo me estaba tendiendo su katana entre medio de April y yo, apuntando hacia mi garganta. ¿En serio la iba a proteger a ella? A la que comenzó todo. ¿Esto era acaso una maldita broma?

-¡Ya basta Zafira!- me dijo con algo de enojo la tortuga de banda morada mientras me tiraba de la cola. "_Me lo esperaba_" pensé. "_Él nunca dejaría que lastimara a su "princesita""_

-¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes?- me pregunto con preocupación Mickey mientras me sostenía las alas.

-Esta pelea de chicas ya ha ido demasiado lejos.- dijo Raph mientras me agarraba de la cadera.

-Aclaren las cosas hablando. Nadie tiene que morir hoy.- me dijo Leo mientras acercaba un poco más su katana a mi garganta.

-Esto es increíble.- bufé.- La protegen a ella…

-Y siempre lo haremos.- exclamaron Donnie y Casey mientras este último me soltaba las muñecas e iba ayudaba a levantarse a la peli-roja la cual se estaba sosteniendo el estomago.

-Ella es más débil que tú, Zafira.- me dijo con algo de tristeza mi tortuga de banda roja.-Y sabes que esto no es lo correcto.

-Suéltenme.- ordene con dureza y enojo.-Y deja de amenazarme con tu katana Leo.

Se miraron entre ellos, dudosos. No lo podía creer…. ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Dudaban de mí? Después de todas las veces que los pude haber traicionado y no lo hice… ¿me van a hacer esto? ¡¿Y Raph también?! ¡Después de decirme que huyéramos de todos! ¡Después de demostrar que confía ciegamente en mi al igual que yo en él! ¡¿Me está haciendo esto?!

La tortuga de banda roja fue el primero en soltarme. Sus hermanos lo imitaron y la tortuga de banda azul bajo su arma. Todos nos miramos entre todos. April y Casey se encontraban del lado de la pared, mirándome con furia, yo los miraba también de esa manera… y con algo de superioridad. Las tortugas se encontraban entre medio de nosotros, mirando a cada bando, como decidiendo hacia donde elegir. Raph me miro con algo de decepción, pero luego me sonrió con su típica sonrisa de costado. Me agarro la mano y la beso, como si de un caballero se tratase porque, seamos realistas, mi Raph solo podía pretender ser un caballero.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le dije con algo de enojo, pero sin evitar que generara su acción.

-Mostrarte que estoy, estaba y siempre estaré de tu lado.- me dijo con una sonrisa verdadera, para luego acercarse a besarme.

Yo acepte gustosa el beso. La verdad… necesitaba relajarme un poco. Y sus besos… ¡Dios! ¡Esos besos! Eran la relajación perfecta… claro… depende de por donde lo mires…

-¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado?- pregunta con enojo April mientras nos mira con desagrado.

-Muy fácil. Porque la amo.- le responde sin soltarme la mano y mirándola con desafío.- Y nadie cambiara eso. Mucho menos mis hermanos.- esto último lo dijo mientras miraba en dirección a las demás tortugas.

-Yo no puedo creerlo.- le dice con algo de molestia Donnie.- ¡Ella es la hija de Destructor! ¿Cómo puedes amarla?

-El amor no se elige, Donnie. Él es quien nos elije a nosotros.- fue lo único que le respondió mi tortuga mientras me observaba a los ojos con deseo.

Yo mire a la tortuga de banda morada. Parecía comprender lo que Raphael le decía. Por un minuto vacilo… miro hacia su amada comprendiendo la situación… y bajo su bastón con algo de preocupación y tristeza. Sin embargo su cara de molestia no la cambio por nada.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso ahora cada quien tiene que elegir de qué lado está?- pregunta con molestia Leo mientras nos observa a todos.-Somos un equipo. No deberíamos pelear entre nosotros ni dividirnos en dos bandos. Deberíamos resolver nuestros problemas hablando.

-Díselo a ella Leo.- le dice con enfado la peli-roja mientras me señala con el mentón.

-Disculpa pero ¿quién fue la primera en buscar una pelea conmigo?- le respondo con más enojo. Esto ya era el colmo…

-Bueno, bueno. Relájense.- nos decía con calma y temor Mickey mientras subía y bajaba sus manos en gesto de "cálmense".- Recuerden cual es nuestra misión.

-Odio admitirlo pero… Mickey tiene razón.- bufó mi novio.- Tenemos que encontrar a Karai antes de que sea tarde.

-De acuerdo.- dijimos todos.

-Vámonos Casey.- exclamo April mientras caminaba con ayuda hacia la salida.- Nosotros nos iremos por aquí.

-Zafy, tú te quedaras conmigo. Y no pienses que iré tras April para que tengas otra pelea.- me dijo en broma mi novio mientras me apretaba más la mano, como afirmando que no me dejaría ir.

-Solo si prometes que no iremos a la casa del terror.- le dije también en forma de burla… aunque en serio que no quería volver a ese lugar…

-Bueno… quedamos nosotros.- dijo con pena el genio, seguramente porque deseaba estar con April…

-Mickey, tú y Donnie váyanse a la casa del terror. Yo iré a la rueda.- ordeno la tortuga de banda azul mientras salía de la casa de los espejos.

-Está bien…- dijo cansadamente Donnie mientras que, junto con la tortuga de banda naranja, salían del lugar.

-Pues… adelante.- dije adentrándome más al lugar.

No por nada la casa de los espejos era un laberinto… ¿Qué acaso se está moviendo? Juro que acabo de pasar ese espejo partido hace cuatro espejos… Está bien… esto sí es peor que la casa del terror…. ¿Dónde está la salida? ¿Por dónde he entrado? Y lo más importante… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI RAPHAEL?! Salí corriendo de vuelta por donde había venido… pero no. Seguí corriendo por todo el lugar. No sabía si me estaba adentrando más en este laberinto o si estaba en el camino de salida. ¡Dios! ¡Necesito un mapa! ¿Por qué no nos dan un mapa? Ni que fuera tan malo tener un mapa… ¡NECESITO EL MALDITO MAPA!

-¡Zafy!- escucho gritar por parte de la tortuga de banda roja.

-¡Raph! ¡Aquí!- grito mientras miro para todos lados.

-El "aquí" no ayuda…

-¿Dónde estás?- empecé a caminar de espaldas mientras seguía viendo hacia todos lados

-Aquí.

-Muy chistoso…

-Lo siento.- siento una respiración algo agitada detrás de mí y me chocó contra algo duro. Esta "cosa" me agarra de los brazos para detenerme- Pero tenía que hacerlo para que entendieras.

-Pues a la próxima…- empecé mientras le agarraba la mano a lo que me sostenía.- Lo volveré a hacer.

Haciendo uso de mi fuerza, alzo al que me capturo por los aires y lo estampo de espaldas al piso frente de mí…

-¿Qué… es lo que volverás a hacer?- me pregunta con algo de esfuerzo mi novio mientras se levanta con pesar del piso. Soltó una pequeña tos y se apoyó en la pared de espejos.

-Ya verás… cuando lo haga.

-A veces… me das miedo…

-Eso lo diría Mickey.- le dije mientras me reía.

-Bueno… como sea. ¿Encontraste algo?

-¿Te parecería que estaría tan tranquila si hubiera encontrado algo?

En eso… algo paso sobre nosotros. Luego se arrastró por debajo de nosotros. ¿Raph lo sentirá? Parece demasiado calmado… Un siseo a la izquierda… otro a la derecha… ¿Será acaso…?

-¿Lo sientes?- le susurre…

-Si.- me confirmó también susurrando

Nos pusimos espalda con espalda mientras levantábamos nuestras manos en pos de lucha. Ella era rápida. Muy rápida. Y muy letal. Ambos lo sabíamos. No debíamos bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Ella no atacaba porque si, ni para jugar. Si no para sobrevivir. Lo suyo ya no era como lo nuestro. Ya no combatíamos por diversión o para ver quién era el más fuerte. Combatíamos a todo o nada. Era ella o nosotros. Pero… ella desconocía nuestra verdadera intención… y muy poco podríamos hacer en esta oscuridad… y con estos odiosos espejos…

-Llama a los demás. Diles que nos esperen afuera del laberinto de espejos.- le dije a Raph mientras le extendía mi teléfono.

Él no se negó y marco a cada uno de los números mientras esquivaba un ataque de la serpiente. Yo la intercepte y la distraje mientras la tortuga de banda roja trataba de conseguir algún lugar con señal dentro de este maldito laberinto. Karai me veía con temor. Su piel blanca parecía relucir entre tantos espejos, y sus ojos brillaban entre la oscuridad. ¿Así se habrán visto mis ojos cuando estaba en el callejón con Destructor? Pues si la respuesta es un sí, no me quejaría. Sus ojos parecían hermosos con ese color verde reluciente. ¿Mis ojos habrán estado así de hermosos? Lamentablemente… solo Destructor lo sabe.

-¡¿Y Raphael?!- le pregunte con algo de fastidio. Los ataques de mi hermana sí que se volvieron más fuertes, veloces y precisos.

-¡No apures! ¡Solo falta avisarle a April y Casey!- me dijo mientras empezaba a marcar un número.

Esquive el ataque frontal de mi hermana por pocos…

-¡Llama a Casey! ¡No te gastes en llamar a April!- le ordene mientras saltaba y daba una voltereta para esquivar otro ataque.

-¡Lo sé!- me confirma mientras oigo como teclea rápido.

Karai cada vez se volvía más serpiente. Pero mientras más pasábamos mirándonos la una a la otra, más podía ver su dolor y a aquella pequeña Karai en su mente, atrapada. De vez en cuando se agarraba la cabeza, dolorida. Eso me demostraba que estaba peleando por recuperar la consciencia…

-Hermana…- sisea a lo bajo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-¡Vamos Karai!- la apoye.-¡Se que puedes con esto! ¡Demuestra lo fuerte que eres!

Ella agita la cabeza y vuelve a arremeter contra mí. Una de sus manos de serpiente logra agarrarme de la cola y estamparme contra uno de los vidrios. Por suerte, no tuve ningún rasguño y pase limpiamente a través de este. Me levante rápidamente y subí mi defensa. Pero ya habíamos cambiado de escenario… y ahora no sabía cuál de todas las Karai era la verdadera.

-¡RAPHAEL!- le grito, pese a que sabía que no obtendría respuesta ya que seguro había salido del laberinto para informarles a los demás sobre esto.-Maldito…- susurre a lo bajo mientras sonreía. ¡Dios! No podía amarlo tanto…

-¡Zafira!- me grita en respuesta.- Aquí estoy. Solo sigue mi voz hacia la salida.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo.- dije mientras empezaba a correr.

*Pumm* *Crash*

¡Auch! ¡Mi nariz!

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-Sí.- bufé algo molesta y con ironía mientras volvía a la carrera.- Perfectamente. Solo estoy conociendo mejor al espejo.

-¡Pues deja de conocerlo y ven hacia aquí!

-¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?!

-Conociendo al espejo…

-¡Me encantaría verte en mi situación! Corriendo a través de un laberinto con una serpiente pisándote los talones.

-Pues a mí me encantaría que cambies esa actitud tan bromista y superior que tienes.- ¡Una luz! ¡Al fin! ¡La salida está cerca!

-Cariño… ¿Tanto tiempo y aun no me conoces? Sabes que no podre cambiar mi actitud.- le bromee mientras observaba su figura con la luz de la salida a sus espaldas.

*Pum* *Crash*

-¡********!- grito mientras me agarro la nariz…

-¡Deja de conocer a los espejos y ven de una vez!

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- le grite. Apenas llegue lo mire con fastidio.-Ya vine.

-Muy chistosa.- se burla mientras se cruza de brazos y me mira con su sonrisa torcida.

-Sí. Soy muy chistosa.- le dije mientras besaba esa sonrisa tan seductora.

-¿Y Karai?- pregunta Leo, matándome el momento.

-No sé Leo.- le dije con fastidio.- ¿Por qué no entras y lo averiguas?

Él me miro con desgano y molestia. Está bien, está bien… me pase un poco… ¡Pero estaba corriendo para atraerla afuera! ¡¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué se la trajera en una bandeja de plata?!

-Leo…- se escucha un siseo detrás de mí…

Todos nos quedamos mirando hacia la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se vislumbraban entre la oscuridad del lugar. Apuntaban a una sola persona… la tortuga de banda azul. Lo miraba como pidiendo ayuda. Pero de repente se agarro la cabeza y saltó al ataque. Todos esquivamos, excepto Leo que se quedo parado para que lo atrapara. Solo que ella inmediatamente después lo soltó. Tal parece… que mi pequeña hermanita no deseaba lastimar a su novio…

-¡Karai!- le grite.-¡Ya despierta! ¡Recuérdanos!

Ante mis palabras, ella solo observo a Leonardo, el cual extendía su mano como deseando tocarla. Ella vacilaba entre acercarse o seguir a su instinto y correr. Lo podía percibir. Aun estaba luchando, pero el ver a la tortuga de banda azul… parece que despertaba su lado humano.

-Leo…- siseo en susurro observando al susodicho.

-Karai, podemos ayudarte.- le dijo este mientras se paraba y se acercaba de a pocos…- Confía en nosotros. Confía en mí.

-Leo…- volvió a sisear para luego quejarse del dolor que acaba de punzar en su cabeza.

-¡Karai!- grito este mientras la agarraba en un fuerte abrazo, el cual no fue del todo correspondido por la mujer serpiente.

Hubo varios forcejeos por parte de ambos. Leo no pensaba soltarla, y Karai no pensaba dejarse agarrar. En un movimiento algo desesperado, lancé un dardo tranquilizante el cual había preparado por si algo como esto ocurría. ¡Demonios! ¡Qué suerte! Le había dado justo en el cuello a mi hermanita.

-¿De dónde sacaste un dardo tranquilizante?- me pregunta mi novio mientras me observa con asombro.

-Yo investigo, Raph. No me la paso jugando videojuegos o viendo televisión.- le respondo mientras me burlaba.

-Ya te pareces a Donnie.- ¡Oye! ¡Golpe bajo!

-¡Oye!

La tortuga de banda roja me caya con un beso y me agarra de la cintura para acercarme más a él. Yo me desprendo por la falta de aire.

-Si sigues así… más vale que te declares de una vez.- le dije, repitiendo las palabras que antaño le había dicho.

-Cuando sea el momento… lo haré.- me respondió de la misma manera. Incluso imito a la perfección el tono seductor de ese entonces.

-Chicos… tenemos compañía…- informa Mickey mientras observa con temor a los mutantes y ninjas del Clan del Pie que nos rodeaban… y a Destructor.

-Hijas mías…- dijo este último mientras abría sus brazos como esperando un abrazo.- Les dije que nos volveríamos a ver…

-Tú no eres mi padre.- le respondí con molestia mientras me ponía al frente de todos como escudo.- Y no pienses que los tocaras a ellos antes de derrotarme.

-Hija mía… siempre defendiendo a esas criaturas asquerosas.

-¡Oye…!- empezó a quejarse mi novio, pero lo callé.

-Los quiero padre.- le respondí.- Y no solo eso. Lo amo.- dije refiriéndome solo a Raph.- Tú nunca has estado para mí como ellos, o como Takeshi.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a mencionar a ese traidor!- me grita soltando todo su enojo.

-Pues lo siento Destructor… pero yo lo considero a él el padre que tú nunca llegaras a ser.

-¡Suficiente!- y empieza la batalla

Destructor saco sus cuchillas de sus manos y arremetió contra mí. A muy duras penas lo pude esquivar, pero por suerte no me toco ningún bigote. En un rápido movimiento hace una vertical y me golpea en las costillas mientras yo me encontraba en el aire. Haciendo algo de esfuerzo, logro equilibrarme y caer parada sobre la cabeza de varios de sus subordinados, a los cuales los destruí. Ya que estábamos… podía acabar con algunos de ellos. Destructor vuelve a la carrera, pero alzó el vuelo justo antes de que llegue. ¡Por poco! Empiezo a levantar polvo con mis alas y así poder cegarlos. Los demás estaban luchando con los mutantes y los robots mientras defendían a Karai y a Leo, el cual estaba inyectándole el retromutageno para volverla a hacer humana. Un brillo de esperanza afloro en mi corazón y me dio fuerzas para seguir. Baje con una gran velocidad y le inserte mi katana en el pecho a mi padre, pero su fuerte armadura lo protegió. Él me golpeo en la espalda haciéndome caer de cara al piso. Doy un rol para atrás y me levanto rápidamente. Tiro mi katana rota y saco mis sais. Al menos… estas las conocía mejor. Esquive un puñetazo de mi padre a la vez que él hacía lo mismo. Le pude insertar una patada en la costilla, sin embargo no se vio afectado. ¡Demonios! Me dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que retrocediera y cayera sobre algunos de los robopies. Con mis garras los destruí con enojo. ¡No me iba a ganar! Alce el vuelo antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer un movimiento y empecé a rodearlo buscando cada vez más velocidad. ¡Ya me había cansado de él! ¡No iba a lastimar a nadie más! ¡No hoy! Haciendo gala de la misma velocidad que había desarrollando… o más bien descubierto, en la lucha contra April, empecé a rodearlo y a darle patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Logre quitarle ese odioso casco con un golpe en la mandíbula. Él se cubrió el rostro con algo de dolor, pero después me miro con furia. Su cara desfigurada gracias al incendio que provoco, hace años, en la casa de Hamato Yoshi hacia peor ese gesto de enojo. Su ojo blanco parecía penetrar en mi alma, y sus cicatrices parecían tener vida y moverse. Era horrible. ¿Y ese era mi padre? Preferiría ser adoptada como Karai. Pero tal parece que en ese entonces el destino tenía otros planes.

Con más enojo que antes, empezó a alcanzarme y a adivinar mis movimientos. Se defendía de cada puño que le tiraba, de cada patada que lo alcanzaba. En un rápido movimiento agarro su casco y me golpeo en la mandíbula con él mientras se lo volvía a poner.

-Y piensas huir de mi.- me dijo con enojo, de espaldas a donde estaba. Mi labio inferior sangraba, tanto interna como externamente.- Tendrás que mejorar tus movimientos. Son muy predecibles. Si hubieras entrenado conmigo no tendrías estos problemas.

-Antes muerta que volver a practicar contigo.- le dije con el mismo tono de enojo mientras escupía algo de sangre.

-Como gustes.- dijo visiblemente triste de mi decisión, pero cansado de la discusión.

Se dio vuelta sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y me pateo desde la parte de arriba de la cabeza, haciendo que comiera tierra. Literalmente. Tengo piedras entre los colmillos y mi lengua ahora está seca. ¡Qué asco! ¡Me tiene cansada! Le agarre el pie y se lo torcí. ¡No tiene permitido tocar mis orejas! Cayó de espaldas y me puse encima de él. Esto parecía ridículo… en muchos sentidos. Pero no tenía otra opción. Empecé a atacarlo sin espera desde todos los ángulos a los que llegaba. Le saque el casco otra vez y no frene. Ahora tendría cicatrices de mis uñas clavadas en su piel. Él trataba de liberarse pero utilizaba mis alas como peso extra para que no lo lograra. ¡Qué lástima que no tengo alguna arma o algo como defensa y ataque en mis alas! ¡Alguna garra solitaria o algo! Lo bien que me haría ahora poder atacarlo también con mis alas. Pero haría lo mejor que podía.

Siento como alguien me alza y me lanza hacia el puesto de algodón de azúcar. ¡Mi pelaje!

-¡Noooo!- grita Mickey mientras observa en mi dirección.-¡El algodón de azúcar!

-¡Ya verás!- le digo al que me alzó, el cual ayudaba a Destructor a pararse nuevamente.

Era un mutante nuevo. Una… especie de rinoceronte… ¿y un jabalí? Pude sentir como mi estomago rugió de hambre. Un estofado de jabalí no estaría mal… ahora… mi problema era el rinoceronte…

Arremetí contra la bestia que tenia adelante, pero me apartó de un empujón con su cuerno. ¡¿Quienes demonios eran?! Nunca antes los había visto en mi vida…

-¡O no! ¡No lo harás!- le grite mientras me interponía en el ataque que el rinoceronte estaba preparando hacia Raph.

-¡Zafira!- grito este mientras el rinoceronte me volvía a levantar con su cuerno.

Para mi suerte… o no… me pude sostener de la dura piel de este y me mantuve en su nariz mientras este se movía frenético con tal de quitarme de encima. Con cada sacudida, yo me aferraba aun más. Ya podía sentir su sangre entre mis garras y las yemas de mis dedos. Genial. Más sangre que limpiar. Y aún no he visto si la patada de Oroku Saki me ha dañado de sobremanera o me dejo simplemente un rasguño de nada.

-¡Bájate de mi nariz!- me grito la bestia del rinoceronte mientras seguía sacudiéndose.

Vi que, si seguía por donde estaba yendo, terminaría por caerse al agua. ¿Sabrá nadar? A penas unos cuantos metros más… eso es… ¡Ahora!

Salte de la nariz del rinoceronte y lo vi caerse redondito al agua. Alce el vuelo para ver si flotaba… o si se hundía. ¿Dónde estará? ... ….

…

…

….

…

…

Ah. Ahí está. Apareció unos cuantos metros lejos de la baranda. Por poco me asusto y me lanzo a buscarlo. Pero flota y está bien. No me haré problemas y continuare. ¿En dónde me había quedado? Ah. Sí. Estaba peleando con mi padre.

Me gire, pero una shuriken me golpeo en la mejilla. ¡Mi bigote! ¡Me ha cortado el bigote! Empecé a tambalearme en el aire por la falta de equilibrio. ¡MI BIGOTE!

Traté de aterrizar mientras me sujetaba mi mejilla, haciendo que los bigotes que me quedaban quedaran pegados a ella. Divise la trayectoria de la shuriken y pude ver a quien la lanzo. Era mi padre, el cual estaba corriendo en mi dirección. Tal parece que él no se ha olvidado de nuestro enfrentamiento. Pero se me iba a hacer muy difícil derrotarlo con mi falta de equilibrio. Lo tenía todo planeado. Me sorprende que descubriera una de mis debilidades… pero bueno. Es su trabajo, al igual que el mío es descubrir su debilidad. Ahora… ¿cuál es su punto ciego?

A cada segundo se acercaba cada vez más. No podía moverme sin empezar a tambalearme. ¡Dios! Qué odioso es esto. Tengo que acordarme de recortar mi otro bigote para recuperar todo el equilibrio. Estaba a unos cuantos metros y yo aun no podía moverme. No podría defenderme en este estado. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego. Los volví a abrir con algo de frustración y enojo. Raph estaba deteniendo el ataque de mi padre. Lo mire sorprendida, aunque mi enojo no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!- le grito más con preocupación que con enojo.

-Te dije que te protegería…- fue lo único que dijo antes de recibir una patada por parte de mi padre y salir disparado hacia sus hermanos, los cuales se encontraban rodeados por los robopies y los mutantes.

Desesperadamente corrí hacia ellos, hacia él. Me agache y lo revise. No había sido una patada tan fuerte… pero si le dejaría un moretón en su plastrón. Lo ayude a levantarse mientras los observaba a todos. Teníamos varios moretones. ¡Dios! Esto no lo ganaríamos. No con él aquí. Destructor se abrió paso entre sus subordinados y me miro con decepción y enojo… pero a la vez esperanza. ¿Qué estará pensando?

-Denme a Karai y no saldrán heridos.- ordenó.

Como si eso fuera verdad…

-¡Antes muerta/muerto!- gritamos Leo y yo al unísono.

Destructor paso su vista del uno al otro…

-Como prefieran.- dijo con cansancio y tristeza.

Mientras levantaba su mano para dar la orden de atacar… una idea cruzo por mi mente. Tal vez no funcionaria… correría un gran riesgo… pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que salvarla, salvarlos. Los mire a los ojos una vez más… tal vez la última. Moví los labios dándoles a entender lo que debían hacer. Todos miraban con preocupación lo que se avecinaba… sin embargo asintieron ante mis órdenes… incluso la peli-roja. Ya no había vuelta atrás. A las tres… a las tres…

Una…

Dos…

….

…

…

Tres…

Todos sacaron con velocidad las bombas de humo y las lanzaron al suelo justo cuando Destructor bajo su mano. Todos empezaron a huir… mientras que alzaba el vuelo como podía para esparcir el humo sobre todos y poder ocultarnos mejor. Era costoso… muy costoso… casi me caía dos veces… pero lo estaba logrando. Gracias a mis alas pude hacer que el humo se concentrara en donde estaban mi padre y sus súbditos. Escuche como todos tosían. Me di la vuelta… esperando que los demás se hayan ido. Pero Raph estaba allí, haciéndome gestos para que bajara y huyera con ellos…

-¡Vamos Zafira!- me gritaba a la vez que Donnie y Mickey lo trataban de arrastrar.

Vi una oportunidad de huir con ellos… pero al bajar, Destructor ya me había capturado. Escuche el grito de furia de mi amado y presentí que iba a correr a salvarme…

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí!- les grite a sus hermanos mientras sentía como me ataban de las manos, los pies y las alas.

-¡Vamos Raphael!- gritaron sus hermanos obligándolo a huir y dejarme allí.

-¡Zafira!- grito él una última vez más mientras se giraba en mi dirección.

Le dije "Te amo" sin pronunciar ni una palabra antes de que m amordazaran la boca y sus ojos verdes desaparecieran en la oscuridad de la noche. Al menos sabía que estarían a salvo… que ella estaría bien… mi querida hermana…

Sentí un golpe en la cabeza… mi vista se empezaba a nublar… empezaba a marearme… ya nada estaba fijo… no reconocía el arriba ni el abajo…. No sabía nada. No podía asegurar nada. Sentía que devolvía… alguien me agarraba con fuerza… me golpeé la cabeza y los brazos varias veces más mientras la vista se me volvía completamente negra… ¿dónde estaba?

Me desperté a duras penas en un lugar de por más decir frío y oscuro. Todo me dolía… como si hubiera sido tirada así sin más. Mis alas encadenadas se pegaban a mi espalda, y podía sentir tanto lo mojado como el olor a la sangre que me manchaba todo el pelaje y las plumas. Con apenas un movimiento de nada, todo mi cuerpo gritaba y se encogía de dolor involuntariamente. Decir que me había quebrado varios huesos tal vez era decir poco. Sentía que todos y cada uno de mis huesos era de goma. Literalmente. Me sentía de goma. Sentía que podía flexionarme todo lo que quisiera y no sufriría más daño…

No sé quien… me dijo en su momento… que cuando estábamos al borde de la muerte… vemos toda nuestra vida pasar por nuestros ojos… ¿Será eso verdad? Pues estaba a punto de descubrirlo…

_Continuara…_

-Distracciones, distracciones. Tururulu- canturreo mientras termino el fic.

-Emm…- dice una recién llegada ojis-grises.-Sabes que te olvidaste de algo arriba ¿no?

-¿Eh?- me voy hasta lo más alto del fic y empiezo a revisarlo de pies a cabeza.- Pues no.

-Compáralo con los otros capítulos…

Le hago caso. Mi mouse recorría cada capítulo de arriba abajo en busca de ese objeto perdido… ¡O NOO!

-¡El Disclaimer!- grito.

**Disclaimer****: La serie TMNT 2012 no me pertenece. Pertenece a Nickelodeon y a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Yo solo la uso para beneficios propios *insertar emoticón de mirada traviesa* XD**

-Listo.- exclamo contenta una vez que vi el resultado de mi búsqueda.

-A veces no puedes ni contigo misma ¿verdad?- se queja mientras aparecía una gota estilo anime en su sien.

-Caya.- le espeté con furia

-¡No me cayo nada!

-¡No empiecen!- me grito la gatita antropomorfa mientras aparecía junto con su novio agarrados de la mano.

-¡Ella fue!- gritamos ambas al unísono mientras nos señalábamos la una a la otra.

Ambas le gruñimos a la otra a la par que nuestras miradas sacaban chispas…

-¡DIOS! ¡No se qué hare con ustedes!- dijo un recién llegado Harris.

Colocó las compras sobre la mesa y me beso en los labios para tranquilizarme… y si que funcionaba…

-Esto es injusto.- se encapricho la oji-grises.- Todos de parejas y yo soltera…

-Jijijijij…- reí maliciosamente mientras miraba de reojo a mi novio.

-Hay alguien… que desea verte, Sasha.- le dijo con picardía el peli-blanco.

-¿Quién?

-Ya lo veras… Acompañame

Y así es como salieron de la escena.

-Bueno… ¿qué más?- pregunta Raph a la vez que se separaba del beso que le había dado la gatita antropomorfa.

-¿Desde cuándo han estado…?

-Desde que Harris entro en escena…- explica con felicidad la gatita.

-Emmm… vale… Cambiando de tema…

-¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?- preguntó la tortuga de banda roja con interés fingido….

-No seas malo…- se quejo con un suspiro la de pelaje.

-Neee…. No molesta.- dije mientras cuadraba los hombros. Proseguí…- Seguro ya saben lo que se avecina en el próximo cap… que… ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Será publicado en continuo con este.

-A partir de aquí relatare mi pasado… cómo si estuviera viendo todo ello por mis ojos…

-¡No puedo creer que la hayas matado!- me grita con furia Raph.

-No la mate. Aún no está muerta. Solo está encarcelada y encadenada con todos o la mayoría de los huesos rotos.- explique mientras me ponía una mano en el pecho… como si su reprimenda me hubiera ofendido.

-Jajajaja. Como sea.- siguió la gatita.- Espero les sea de interés…

-Seguro lo será. Estaré yo.- dijo con superioridad Raph.

-Y también escribiré… tu… sabes…- dije con picardía a la vez que con algo de vergüenza… más por ellos que por mi…

-¡No te atreverías!- grito con preocupación la gatita.

-¡Si que lo haría!

-¡Pequeña demonio!-

Y como si un verdadero demonio nos hubiera poseído… empezamos a correr por toda la casa.

-No sé ni para que me molesto en querer detenerlas.- se dijo algo resignado y con cansancio Raph.- Mejor cortamos con esto aquí…

Y así… sin más… se ha cerrado la computadora…


	6. Chapter 6

Holiiisss! He aquí el comienzo del pasado! Bueno… ¡Chan! Espero lo disfruten como al resto del fic!

Daysha109: Aquí hay una aclaración a una pregunta que me planteaste en el capítulo 3! No quería dártela por MP (PM… no sé XD) ya que no quería adelantarte nada! Igual aquí esta y espero lo disfrutes!

**Capitulo 4: Mi Pasado. Parte 1.**

Era apenas una niña, no más de nueve años cuando escape con mi tío de Japón a Nueva York. Estábamos huyendo de los planes de mi padre. Él me había entrenado por cinco años en el arte del Ninjitsu, mientras que mi tío me entrenaba en el del Taekwondo como mi madre. Tenía apenas dos años cuando ella falleció. Por órdenes de mi padre me quedé con mi tío, solo con la intención de engañar a Karai, para que creyera que era la única hija de Oruko Saki. Sin embargo, la gente podía identificarnos como familiares a la perfección. Había heredado varias de sus características, como el color del pelo, negro como las sombras; su nariz y otras nimiedades que no me acordaba. Claro, eso antes del incendio que le arrebató los rasgos y lo obligó a utilizar esa mascara de metal. Los risos, a diferencia del pelo de mi padre que era lacio; los ojos, azules profundos; y las pestañas largas los había heredado de mi madre. Todo el mundo nos decía las diferencias que teníamos Karai y yo en cuanto a lo exterior; y todos concordaban en lo mismo: _"Ella_\- decían señalándome a mi- _es vivida imagen de sus padres"_, refiriéndose a mi madre y a mi verdadero padre. Oruko Saki también hacia diferencias entre nosotras. A Karai siempre la trataba de manera dura y estricta. A mí me felicitaba y me apoyaba a que mejorara. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que la trata de esa manera para que mejorara por su cuenta y así, algún día, sea lo suficientemente fuerte y buena para el Clan del Pie. Aun así, yo sentía que hacia esa diferencia porque tenía en claro que Karai no era sangre de su sangre y que la utilizaba para su venganza. Esto no lo supe hasta los ocho años, cuando al fin pude preguntarle sobre ella y la verdadera razón por la que la trataba así. Él me había respondido que ella era hija de su mayor enemigo, Hamato Yoshi; que no era mi hermana y que esperaba que ella lo ayudara a conseguir su venganza. Yo hasta ese entonces ignoraba el hecho de que Karai no fuera mi hermana, a pesar de que ya me parecía raro el tener que vivir con mi tío y no con ellos. Me hizo prometer que no diría nada y eso hice sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no pude mantener esa promesa por tanto tiempo.

Huimos hacia Nueva York sin decir nada a nadie y de la noche a la mañana. Allí mi madre, meses antes de que yo naciera, había comprado una casa que pudiera conservar algo de la apariencia de las casas de Japón pero que fuera igual que a las otras de la ciudad. Tenía dos baños, dos habitaciones y un garaje el cual había sido modificado para que fuera un dojo.

Al principio extrañaba a mi padre, a Japón, pero sabía que esto lo hacíamos por mi protección. Me costó acostumbrarme a la ciudad y a sus habitantes, mas no perdía la costumbre de entrenar con mi tío las artes marciales. Según él, había mejorado mucho desde la última vez…

Cuando cumplí los once, volviendo de mi improvisada fiesta, nos encontramos con unos extraños hombres que eran completamente iguales entre sí y nos metieron a su camioneta. Intentamos defendernos a pesar de que era en vano. ¿Cómo competir con diez de ellos si portan armas? Nos llevaron a una especie de mansión o fortaleza con un montón de aparatos tecnológicos por todos lados, desde las paredes hasta el techo y el piso. Nos encerraron en una celda durante muchos días. Yo en un momento dado había olvidado completamente el día, año, hora, todo. En ese lugar simplemente experimentaron con nosotros. Nos quitaban sangre y de vez en cuando nos llevaban a un lugar donde nos amarraban a una silla y nos exponían a todo tipo de cosas. Un día se llevaron a mi tío hacia ese lugar. Antes de que pudiera irse, me indico que, ni bien ya no estuvieran, abriera una de las placas debajo de "su cama", supuestamente, para abrir mi regalo de los trece. Yo le obedecí y, al estar completamente sola, abrí esa placa floja y saque la mochila que había traído él desde el día en que nos capturaron. En el interior de esta había varias shurikens, sais, tantō, nunchakus, kanzashis con veneno y todo tipo de arma que entrara. Me pareció extraño que mi tío me diera estas cosas, sabiendo que no era ninja ni nada parecido. Entonces, mientras observaba una de las shuriken, me di cuenta que en realidad ese regalo era de mi madre. La shuriken tenía el logo del Clan Rosa Negra, el cual pertenecía a mi madre y había desaparecido junto con ella. Me quede asombrada por todo lo que había y lo que representaba. Atado junto a un sai había una pequeña carta en la que se podía leer: _"Huye, pero nunca dejes de pelear"_, en una letra que, gracias a otras cartas y cosas en mi casa, pude descifrar como la de mi madre. Sabía que ese "huye" no se refería a la situación actual, mas no perdía nada intentándolo. Me escabullí por el ducto de ventilación de la celda y me arrastré hasta donde, se suponía, era el lugar donde habían hecho experimentos con nosotros. Digo "suponía" ya que siempre nos vendaban los ojos cuando nos llevaban allá. Por una de las rejas de ventilación vi cómo le insertaban una inyección con una especie de líquido verde fluorescente que me llamó mucho la atención. Minutos después de la inyección… el horror que sentía por lo que sucedía me hizo retroceder…

_Continuara…_

Chan, chan, chan ¿Qué habrá visto Zafira? … jajajaja bueno… como verán he hecho el pasado de nuestra protagonista. Me va a durar varios capítulos porque pienso cortarlo en partes que, me parecen, nos dejan con intriga y ganas de saber más. Soy malvada! Muajajajajaja. Naaa mentira. Solo quiero más reviews! Y fav! Y nutella! Pero eso ya es cosa mía… igual los adoro y espero les interese el pasado de Zafira… ¡Nos leemos!

PD: Esto parecen oneshots… ¿o soy solo yo? XD


	7. Chapter 7

He aquí la segunda parte! Puede ser que este sea algo más corto que el anterior, aún así espero les guste! Aviso: Estos capítulos pueden ser algo fuerte… XD

**Disclaimer: TMNT y todo lo que representa no me pertenece, pertenece a Nickelodeon**

**Capitulo 5: Mi Pasado. Parte 2: Transformación y ¿motivación?…**

Minutos después de la inyección… el horror que sentía por lo que sucedía me hizo retroceder…

Mi tío no había soportado la mutación. Literalmente explotó. Partes de él estaban por todo el lugar. Sangre e intestinos. Un poco de sangre llego incluso a la rejilla de la ventilación, manchándome la camisa lisa negra que tenía. Empecé a temblar, aunque, en realidad, no era yo la que temblaba. El pequeño salto que di hacia atrás había generado un peso que el túnel de ventilación no pudo resistir e hizo que cayera, para mi suerte o…tal vez no tanto, afuera de ese cuarto, directo a los pasillos. Me levante lo más rápido que pude y empecé a correr para cualquier lado, tratando de buscar una salida. Esquive varios grupos de esos robots y personas idénticas, pero después de doblar por un pasillo para no estar a la vista de ellos, me los topé de espaldas. Trate de utilizar los movimientos que había aprendido, junto con las armas, sin embargo yo sola no podía con todos ellos. Me agarraron de los brazos y me arrastraron hasta donde, minutos atrás, había estado mi tío. Sabía lo que me iban a hacer. Me iban a matar… o, en el peor de los casos, a convertir en una bestia. Forcejé incluso después de que amarraran a la silla. Vi de reojo como ponían, lo que yo suponía, sangre en uno de sus frascos con el líquido fluorescente. Seguí forcejeando, pero fue inútil… ya me habían pinchado. Empecé a sentir punzadas por todo mi cuerpo, mi vista se empezó a nublar y caí inconsciente.

Me desperté de vuelta en mi celda. Mis pupilas y mi cabeza me latían. Agarré mi cabeza, presionando un poco para apaciguar los latidos. Sentí algo de pelo en mi frente y trate de quitármelo… pero no podía. Sin abrir mis ojos a causa de las punzadas, pasé mis manos por todo mi cuerpo. Pelo, pelo, pelo… ¿cola? ¡¿Pero qué..?! Abrí mis ojos y puse mis manos al frente para verlas. Estaban cubiertas de pelo negro y tenia garras. Toque mi cara y me encontré con un hocico, la nariz húmeda y bigotes. Empecé a temblar y a gritar sin poder evitarlo. El grito se convirtió en un alarido, y el alarido en un gruñido. Busque cualquier cosa que reflejara. Agarre un tantō dentro de la mochila y me fije, con su hoja, en mi reflejo. Mis hermosos ojos azules se habían transformado en unos ojos completamente blancos. Volví gritar y empecé a tambalearme, mareada. Cerré mis ojos y volví a caer inconsciente.

No sé cuantos días estuve inconsciente, sumida en la nada. Cuando desperté, los maldito que me habían inyectado lo que sea que me hizo esto, o parecidos, me entregaron algo de comida, como siempre. No tenía apetito, la verdad. Además, estaba tan enojada con ellos que no iba a comer nada de lo que me dieran. Ya no había nadie que me diga que lo haga, asique me rehusé. Me acurruque en posición fetal y me mecí, pero no lloré. _"Preferiría estar muerta a ser esto…"_, pensé mientras observaba la comida por ente mis piernas,_ "… si no morí como mi tío, al menos moriré de inanición…"_. Me acurruqué más y traté de dormir… a pesar que no podía ya que no tenia sueño y, también, por los malditos robots que pasaban cada dos segundos. El sonido de sus pisadas me traía un escalofrío desde los pies a la cabeza…

Por más que haya rechazado toda la comida que me ofrecían, siempre lograban que la comiera, ya sea a la fuerza o con alguna maquina, sin contar cuando mi apetito era tan voraz que no me controlaba y terminaba comiendo hasta los platos. Siguieron haciendo experimentos conmigo. Me siguieron sacando sangre e inyectando cosas… pero ya no me importaba. Deje de entrenar desde la perdida de mi tío. Ni siquiera sacaba las armas de su escondite. Ya no quería luchar, huir…. Quería morir…

Me deje llevar y deje que me hicieran todo sin opción. ¿Ya para qué? ¿Qué más tenia? ¿Qué motivación tenia para luchar? Ninguna. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Ya perdí todo… menos mi vida…

_Continuara…_

Bueno… esta es la parte número dos… pobre de nuestra protagonista que ya no desea ni estar viva. Pero ¿por qué morir a ser una criatura con fuerza sobrehumana y habilidades increíbles? Fácil… y la respuesta a esta pregunta se verá más adelante. Sigan atentos al fic y lo descubrirán! Gracias a todos los favoritos, seguidores y reviews! Espero sigan leyendo y les siga gustando la historia. Nos leemos! A... por cierto… ¿Alguien sabe qué día y mes nacieron las tortugas? Ese dato me será de ayuda más adelante. Si no… me inventaré algo XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 5: Mi Pasado. Parte 3: ¿Cuatro años?…**

Nunca olvidare ese día… en el que vi, por primera vez, a la… o el jefe de esas extrañas cosas. Visitábamos, como últimamente hacíamos su dimensión, pero esta visita era diferente. Había ido sin esposas ni nada que me prohibiera el movimiento de mis manos, y solo dos de esas cosas como escoltas. Caminamos por un largo rato hasta entrar a lo que parecía una nave donde lo… o la vi. No estoy segura. "Eso" me miro con felicidad y sorpresa y yo solo pude agachar mi cabeza. Seguro me habían mandado para matarme… pues ya era hora. Sin embargo… nada de eso ocurrió…

-kraang supremo está feliz de ver el progreso de kraang- dijo

-kraang siente lo que se llama alagado por lo que kraang supremo le dice a kraang- dijo uno de mis escoltas.

El kraang supremo me miro con malicia mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-kraang supremo quiere que kraang siga con lo que se conoce como experimento con lo que se conoce como objeto de experimento

Los otros dos hicieron una pose militar y otra cosa, de la cual no tengo palabras, con los dedos y salimos de su dimensión…

-kraang supremo espera que el objeto conocido como objeto de experimento no defraude a kraang- le escuche decir antes de atravesar el portal.

Asique eso era… un "objeto de experimento". Me moleste al escuchar esto, pero aún así… no hice nada. Volví a mi celda y me obligaron a comer. Lo hice con pesadez y flojera, y me acurruque contra la pared, esperando que se fueran para poder intentar dormir.

Escuche un ruido proveniente de la ventana de la puerta de mi celda. Me levante y observe… pero no había nada. Cuando me voltee para volver a mi antigua posición, otra vez escuche ese golpe. Me acerqué y vi a un chico flacucho, pelo negro, ojos igual de negro, vestido con una camisa blanca la cual no favorecía la vista de sus músculos… si es que tenia, pantalones de jean azules y lo que parecía un buzo azul atado a su cintura. Abrió la puerta de mi celda y pude ver la excesiva falta de músculos en su cuerpo. Esta vista de semejante atrocidad me hizo pensar si yo no estaré igual de flaca… o peor…

-Así que tú eres el objeto que me enviaron a buscar- dijo con interés.

Otra vez esa palabra. "Objeto". Volví a enojarme, pero no hable. Simplemente lo mire seria y desafiante.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿El ratón te comió la lengua?- bromeo, con una sonrisa. _"Si… dale… búrlate de mi aspecto gatuno…"_ pensé. Seguí sin responder. Él me bufo y me agarro del brazo. -Vamos. Te están esperando

Me llevo al mismo lugar de siempre. Me amarró y me dejo con las maquinas.

-kraang agradece al conocido como Víbora por la ayuda que ofreció al kraang- dijo uno de ellos mientras me observaba.

-No hay de qué- respondió con arrogancia y salió de la habitación.

Era increíble que un humano fuera capaz de ayudar a unas cosas como estas. Tenía que ser alguien desalmado y cruel…

Después de las inyecciones y extracciones, el "humano", por no decir monstruo, me devolvió a mi celda. Lo mire de mala gana antes de entrar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si me estuvo tocando muy debajo de mi espalda mientras veníamos?

Aun no había cerrado la puerta, simplemente se quedo viéndome, incrédulo. Le dedique una mirada de enfado y repulsión, me di vuelta dispuesta a acurrucarme contra la pared.

-¿Qué hace una belleza como tú en un lugar como este?- pregunta.

-¿No debería preguntarte lo mismo?- respondí mientras lo veía de reojo. Él se rió.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió con una sonrisa algo maléfica

-Entonces tampoco es la tuya- me acomodé en la "cama" de mi celda mirando al techo. Escuche como entraba…

-Vamos preciosa. Sé que antes eras humana. Dime como fue que llegaste a parar aquí

No le respondí. Él tenía que saberlo. Si sabía que era humana, tenía que saber cómo llegue a este espantoso lugar. No voy a alimentar "su juego" diciendo que me secuestraron.

-Al menos dime cuántos años tienes.- se sentó al borde de mi cama y me empezó a tocar las piernas. Le agarro la mano mientras me pongo recta y le espeto un "No lo ´se" con furia.- ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?- me preguntó aún con su sonrisa y con la intención de volver a tocarme en la mirada. No le respondí.- Yo digo que tienes unos… mmmm… ¿quince?

¿Quince? ¿Parezco de quince? ¿Será esa mi edad? Bueno… no era importante ahora. Lo importante era sacar a este degenerado de mi celda y tratar de "dormir" en paz.

Me levante de la cama y lo empuje hacia afuera, haciendo que se cayera de rodillas al suelo. Se levantó, me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Dentro de algunos días saldré con "estos" a buscar algo que quieren- confesó mientras señalaba a sus espaldas a un grupo de kraangs- Tal vez pueda traerte conmigo.

¿Acaso me iba a dejar escapar? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Los kraang nunca dejarían que su "objeto de experimento" saliera de este lugar. Ni aunque estuviera amarrada a una camilla me dejarían salir.

Le volví a mirar seria y presione un botón al azar del panel que, por suerte, era para cerrar, de una vez por todas, la maldita puerta.

Me acosté en mi cama y pensé en la verdadera edad que tenía. No podría haber pasado cuatro años en este lugar. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Será cierto? Eso significaba que habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de mi tío… si el día en el que me dio la mochila era mi verdadero cumpleaños número trece; y parecía tan cercano ese momento…

Me acomodé de costado y cerré los ojos, desviando ese pensamiento hacia el exterior de Nueva York. ¿Qué habrá pasado en todos estos años?...

Después de… ¿una semana?, quizá más… "Víbora", el molesto degenerado, abrió la puerta de mi celda. Pensé que iba a ser para lo de siempre, para insinuárseme, tocarme y ver si llegaba a algo más que una simple cachetada y una "sacada a patadas" de mi habitación. Lo mire con seriedad, molestia, cansancio. Me volví a acostar sin prestarle la más mínima atención, intentando poder de una vez por todas pegar el ojo y dormir.

-Vamos preciosa. Vienes con nosotros.- dijo mientras entraba un poco a la habitación. ¿En serio iba a salir? ¿En serio me dejarían salir? No, era un sueño. Seguro por fin había logrado dormir y esto era un sueño. No permitirían que huyera.- Claro que… con la condición de que estés esposada, por si intentas escapar.

Todo se volvió pesado de repente. No me dejarían salir, simplemente me iban a dejar en la camioneta como carga. Suspiré y le indique que se fuera, para poder agarrar algunas armas de mi mochila… por si las dudas encontraba algún tiempo para escapar. Aun así me alegraba poder salir, por fin después de cuatro años, a pesar de que sea solo un segundo.

Salí de la celda "sin nada" a la vista y lo seguí hasta la camioneta que él conducía. Me ataron las manos con una soga y me taparon la boca mientras entraba. La camioneta estaba llena de sus cosas. Cilindros, metales, armas, cualquier cosa. Me acomode como pude para no golpearme por los baches que tomaba, sin querer o no, Víbora y espere hasta que la puerta se abriera para ver cuál era el encargo y, también, para huir ni bien pudiera. Cuando la puerta se abrió…

Continuara…

Chan! ¿Qué habrá visto? Seguro algunos ya lo sospechan… ¿o no? Igual deja intriga ¿o me equivoco? ¿No estoy haciendo muchas preguntas? ¿Qué les parece?

-Me parece que sí- dijo "…"

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Vine a dejarte algunas cosas y, de paso, seguí tu fic.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-No. También quería darte esto- se me acerca poco a poco y me da un dulce beso en los labios. Yo me sonroje ante tal atrevimiento. ¿Por qué lo estoy escribiendo? ¿Qué no se supone que esto es personal?- Pues sí. Esto es personal

-Bueno… ahora estas molestando.

-Perdón

-Bueno… ya que estas… ¿no quieres dar las despedidas adecuadas?

-Emmm…. No

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿O sea que no vas a saludar a nadie?

-No.

-¿Sabes acaso quién está en este fic?

-Sí.

-¿Nada?

-Nada

\- ¬_¬… Como quieras… Nos leemos en la siguiente parte y esperemos que nos dejen de molestar…

-No estés tan segura de eso…

-¡¿Te puedes ir?!

-No.

-¿No?

-No

\- ¬_¬…

\- XD

-No te rías…

-Si yo quiero lo hago…

-¿Estas de mal humor?

-Si

\- /(-_-)\…Hubieras empezado por ahí… Me robaste espacio…

-Igual no sabías que poner…

-¡Mira que no salís en el fic!

-Está bien… está bien. Me voy. Tienes peor carácter que yo ¿sabes?

-Sí. Ahora ¡CHAU!- lo empujo y cierro la puerta.

Listo… ahora sin más interrupciones: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo/parte y les deseo lo mejor a todos. ¡Besos!

Aviso: A veces voy a hacer así… como pequeñas charlas con los que van a aparecer, los de otros fics y los que ya aparecen, pero en otras ocasiones seguiré como antes. Eso depende del contenido del fic en sí.

-Y si alguien llega a molestarla o no- dice "…" volviendo a entrar.

-¡¿Qué no te eché?!

-Tengo la llave ¿recuerdas?

-¬_¬… ¡Dámela!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Aaaa! ¡Eres hartante!

-¡Igual que vos!

-Mejor nos vamos… ya estamos molestando mucho aquí y seguro se pasaron esto…

-Tienes razón. A nadie le importo

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-Pero lo pensaste

-¬_¬… No. No lo hice.

-¿Con esa cara piensas salir?

-¡Aaaa! ¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero dormir!- grita una ruluda (o rizada… como le digan. Sé que en ingles es curly hair) desde la habitación.

-Mejor nos vamos… esta es peor que los dos juntos…

¡Ahora sí! ¡NOS LEEMOS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 5 (y no se cambia ¬_¬): Mi pasado. ****Parte 4: It´s time to go… ****(alto ingles el mío XD)**

Cuando la puerta se abrió vi como salían apresuradamente los kraangs en sus robots gemelos y escuche cómo alguien les preguntaba qué era lo que querían. Aproveche que no había nadie vigilándome para poder empezar a cortar la soga con la que me tenian amarradas las manos con una shuriken. Sin embargo, el ruido de la pelea me distrajo. Me asomé un poco más y pude ver a un padre y su hija, suponía, queriendo ser arrastrados a la camioneta. Sin importar que estuviera amarrada, salí corriendo de la misma y me dirigí hacia uno de los kraangs que se dirigía junto con el grupo que trataba de meter a los humanos, mas algo cubrió mi vista. Era… ¿un caparazón? Me alejé un poco para ver mejor lo que tenía en frente. Era una tortuga. Podía jurar que era una tortuga pero… ¿tan grande? ¿Por qué tendrá apariencia humanoide? ¿Acaso será…? No, no. No podía ser otro… ¿o sí? No. Me habría enterado si había alguien más en la guarida de los kraangs, mucho más si alguien había escapado. Entonces ¿cómo…?

Después de destruir al kraang se volteo rápidamente con intención de golpearme a mí. Al verme imposibilitada para defenderme, seguí con mi trabajo de cortar la soga. Si tenía suerte, podría cortarla antes de que el golpe llegara a mi cara. Pero… la tortuga freno… Apenas me vio freno su ataque, mas yo no pare de cortar la soga. Pude ver que la tortuga tenía una banda roja que cubría su cara… mejor dicho… el contorno de sus ojos, que, he de admitir, eran de un muy llamativo color verde. Él me estaba observando con la boca un poco abierta, casi ni se notaba… a no ser que estuvieras a escasos centímetros de la misma y pudieras sentir su olor a… ¿algas? "_Qué asco…"_ pensé. Me observaba de arriba abajo con curiosidad e incredulidad, pero no bajaba su mano. Aún la tenía a la altura de su cara, como dispuesto a atacar pero solo si atacan primero. Era unos escasos centímetros más altos que yo, pero eso no me impediría pegarle una patada a uno de los kraangs que estaba detrás de él, el cual parecía correr como kamikaze hacia nosotros. Mi pie rozó su cara, mas no lo toco. Él siguió con la mirada el movimiento de mi pie. Pude ver la intención de defenderse, de atacar o de voltearse, pero se había quedado completamente estático. Yo no iba a seguir su ejemplo y dejar que los kraangs se llevaran a otros humanos a su laboratorio. Mucho menos si tenían pensado hacerles lo mismo que a mí. Di una vuelta para pasar a la tortuga por el costado, pude liberarme de las ataduras de las manos, saqué la mordaza de mi boca, lancé la shuriken hacia uno de los kraangs, desenvaine mis sais de color negro que tenia ocultos detrás de un cinturón improvisado y atravesé a otros dos mientras me dirigía hacia los humanos. La chica ya había sido "rescatada" por otra tortuga, pero este poseía una banda morada. Su padre, sin embargo, aún estaba forcejeando con dos kraangs. Un metro antes de poder llegar, otra tortuga, este con banda azul, se me cruza en el camino mientras con dos katanas cortaba a la mitad uno de los robots. Este, al igual que el primero, se volteo hacia mí con la intención de atacarme, mas se quedo exactamente igual que el de banda roja, solo que con las katanas hacia abajo en vez de con el puño cerca de su cara. Yo lo mire molesta. ¡¿Qué acaso no me ven?! ¡¿Por qué tienen que cruzarse en mi camino?! Guardé mis sais y le quité una de sus katanas para partir a la mitad uno de los robots que se encontraba detrás de él. Di una vuelta para pasarlo por el costado mientras atravesaba a otro. Aún tenía al frente a la tortuga el cual me seguía mirando de manera estúpida y sorprendida. Escuche a otro robot detrás de mí y, como si fuera a enfundar la espada, lo atravesé en el medio. Volví a la carrera para liberar al humano, claro que no sin antes haberle tirado la katana a los pies a la tortuga, haciendo que quedara clavada en el suelo. Vi de reojo como otra camioneta aparecía y como bajaban más robots. Apresure el paso, pero no sirvió de mucho. La tortuga de banda morada había asustado a la chica peli-roja y, justo cuando se estaba calmando y aceptando la ayuda de la tortuga, viene uno de banda naranja, golpea con sus munchakus al de banda morada haciendo que se distraiga y que le dé una oportunidad a los kraangs para arrastrarla hacia la camioneta. Suspiré molesta ante la escena mientras golpeaba a varios robots y me abría camino. Llegué hasta el humano y lo libere de los kraangs. Este empezó a correr para llegar junto con su hija, la cual estaba rodeada por kraangs. Lamentablemente yo no podía hacer nada. Al igual que la peli-roja, me tenían rodeada. No tenía escapatoria.

-kraang ordena a la conocida como objeto de experimento que detenga el ataque hacia kraang para que kraang pueda cumplir su objetivo.- me dijo uno mientas se iban acercando cada vez más.

Observé a todos lados. Las tortugas estaban discutiendo entre ellos y parecía como si no le prestaran atención a los robots. Los dos humanos ya habían vuelto a ser capturados, atados y amordazados de la misma forma que hicieron conmigo minutos atrás. Por simple instinto ataque al que más cerca tenia, quitándole el arma para poder atacar al que tenia al lado. Sin embargo apenas había agarrado el arma, me dispararon en la espalda provocando que me cayera presa del dolor. Ellos no perdieron el tiempo y me ataron más fuerte que la otra vez. Claro que no solo las manos, ahora me habían atado por completo. Los brazos, los pies, todo mi cuerpo completo de sogas. Me levantaron e inspeccionaron mis caderas para asegurarse de que ya no tuviera nada. Cuando encontraron mis sais los tiraron como si nada. ¡Monstruos! ¡Esos sais eran de mi madre! ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer eso?! Forcejé solo para llegar hacia mis sais, agarrarlos y guardarlos. ¿Cómo poder liberarme de seis kraangs? Si tan solo las tortugas no estuvieran discutiendo…. Seguí forcejeando mientras intentaba, a la vez, pronunciar alguna palabra. La mordaza estaba atada tan fuerte que me lastimaba la lengua y el paladar. Ante mis quejidos, las tortugas de banda roja y azul dejaron de discutir y observaron la escena. Intentaron rápidamente llegar hacia la camioneta, pero cuando los robots me dejaron en ella los empezaron a atacar. La camioneta cerró la puerta cuando ya todos estábamos adentro y salió disparada hacia la guarida de los kraangs. Pude escuchar como volvían a discutir las dos tortugas allá afuera. Sin embargo estaba segura que no podrían alcanzar la camioneta… al menos no a tiempo. En un momento dado, perdí sus voces… Observé a la familia. El padre se había desmayado y la peli-roja estaba viéndolo preocupada. Traté de ocultarme en las sombras para no causar también que se desmayara… solo por si las dudas.

Durante el trayecto de regreso pude pensar en la batalla. Las armas utilizadas por las tortugas sin duda eran del ninjitsu. Sabían utilizarlas bien… pero me pareció espantoso su trabajo en equipo. ¿Quién se pone a discutir con su compañero? Peor aún. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre cruzarse en el objetivo de otros?! Eso es tremendamente estúpido de su parte. Tranquilamente podrían salir lastimados ellos en vez de alguna de estas maquinas. Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Lo que más me preocupara es que fueran tortugas. Tortugas humanoides, pero tortugas de todos modos. Como ya había pensado antes, no podrían haber estado en la guarida kraang. No sin que yo me diera cuenta. Además parecía que no conocían a estos alienígenas. Era imposible suponer que hayan estado en su guarida. Entonces ¿cómo…? Además se notaba que tenían habilidad y esa habilidad no se conseguía sin la ayuda de un maestro pero ¿quién? Que yo supiera no había muchas escuelas de artes marciales en Nueva York, claro que después de cuatro años las cosas podrían cambiar. Aún así, no creo que ninguna de las academias reciba… tortugas. ¿Cómo puede ser que sean tan adiestrados en el ninjitsu?...

Llegamos a la guarida de los alienígenas. El humano aún seguía inconsciente. Cuando abrieron la puerta, la chica quiso salir disparada del lugar, mas los robots la detuvieron. De a dos, nos agarraron de los brazos y nos arrastraron hasta mi celda. Al humano lo dejaron sobre la otra cama mientras a nosotras nos tiraban como si nada. Los observe con furia, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Estábamos rodeados de ellos y suponía que era la única que sabia como defenderse. Conmigo sola no bastaba. Observé a la peli-roja acercarse hacia su padre y sentarse a su lado. Este, ante el tacto de la muchacha, despertó sobresaltado. Casi se cae de la cama por el repentino salto que había dado. Yo me senté en la mía mientras buscaba el lugar más apartado y oscuro que hubiera. Tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta de con quién estaban y no quería causar algún paro cardíaco por ello. Me acomodé en una de las esquinas y me dispuse a dormitar. Pude cerrar mis ojos por, aproximadamente, tres segundos cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse. Levante la vista del suelo y vi a la chica. No parecía estar muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que su padre quien la estaba mirando con preocupación. Ella se agachó y se sentó a mi lado. Volví a bajar la vista y a apoyar mi cara en mis piernas. La verdad no tenía ganas de hablar. Ni siquiera de asentir. Solo permití que estuviera al lado de mí porque no quería asustarla. Si esto no me importara, tranquilamente podría hacerle una llave como le había hecho a Víbora una vez que trato de acostarse al lado mío. Le había dislocado el hombro con un movimiento que me había enseñado mi padre. Eso le pasa por pretender que estaba interesada en él.

-Vamos amor. No seas tan mala y déjate querer.- me dijo cuando lo saque de mi celda.

-Lo siento, pero no me gustan los humanos.- le dije de manera molesta y burlona. Le cerré la puerta en la cara. Su cara de furia me había dado tanta satisfacción…

-Emmm…- cortó el silencio la peli-roja- G-gracias por tratar de salvar a mi padre

Yo apoye el mentón entre mis brazos y mis piernas y la mire de reojo. No hacía falta que se disculpara… total lo que hice fue en vano. Ellos estaban aquí, conmigo. La idea era que esto no pasara, pero ya había pasado. Ahora posiblemente mueran o sean transformados. Volví a bajar mi vista…

-¿C-cómo te llamas?- se atrevió a preguntar la peli-roja. Yo la mire como quien dice "¿en serio? No creo que te interese de verdad…"- si no quieres decirme… lo entiendo. Yo soy April.

Me extendió la mano y no tuve de otra que aceptar y decir mi nombre. La verdad no creo que le importe. Para mí solo lo hizo para ser educada, no por otra cosa.

-Qué lindo nombre- exclama mientras sonríe. Por un segundo me imagine que fingía…

La mire algo molesta y volví a esconder la cabeza entre mis piernas. No quería hablar, no importa la cantidad de preguntas que me haga. No tenía ganas y no iba a responder. Claro que eso no la frenó. Empezó por presentarme a su padre, luego me contó sobre lo que hacían en las calles a esa hora para después empezar a contarme más y más sobre su vida. Por ahí, lo que decía me interesaba. Cómo por ejemplo que ella tenía quince años. Éramos casi de la misma estatura y complexión. Bueno… tal vez yo estoy mucho más delgada que ella… pero aún así cuenta. Cuando me estaba contando sobre su madre, a la cual ella no conocía porque la perdió cuando era pequeña, los kraangs me vinieron a llevar a su dimensión para una reunión con el kraang superior. Los maldije a lo bajo. Por alguna razón estaba empezando a tenerle cariño a la peli-roja. Era una persona agradable después de todo. Y perdió a su madre al igual que yo, asique se podría decir que teníamos algunas cosas en común.

El kraang supremo me observaba de manera molesta. Muy molesta. Parecía querer apuntarme con un arma…

-Kraang supremo está decepcionado de lo que kraang le dijo sobre la conocida como objeto de experimento- expresó casi gritando.- Kraang supremo debe tomar medidas sobre la conocida como objeto de experimento

-¿Y cuáles serán?- la desafié. Estaba cansada de esa palabra, de este lugar, de ellos. ¡Quería irme de una vez!

Mis palabras no le agradaron al kraang supremo, la cual me grito que me callara.

-Kraang supremo le ordena a kraang que deje a la conocida como objeto de experimento en su celda para que kraang pueda preparar las cosas para lo conocido como fase dos del plan que kraang tenía pensado para la conocida como objeto de experimento- ordena a los soldados.

Ellos me llevaron de regreso a mi celda. Ahora sabía que era parte de algún plan, el problema era saber a qué plan pertenecía. Me preguntaba… ¿cuál será la fase dos? ¿A qué se referirá exactamente? No cabía duda de que algo tramaban. La forma en la que hacen las cosas demuestra una organización muy peculiar. Pero yo ya no quería ser parte de ese plan. ¿Los humanos de ahora lo serán? Seguro que sí. ¿Por qué otra cosa, si no, estarían aquí? Definitivamente no tramaban nada bueno. No podía permitir que les hicieran daño a los humanos. Tenía que descubrir una manera de sacarlos antes de que "la fase dos" comience. Aunque no podía saber si estaban directamente involucrados.

Estábamos cruzando el último pasillo para llegar a mi celda, cuando mis oídos captaron un extraño sonido. Era como si alguien estuviera reconectando algo. Podía escuchar el sacar y poner de los cables… y alguna que otra chispa. Me adelante un poco a los escoltas y mire disimuladamente el pasillo de mi celda. Allí estaban. Las tortugas. ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Cómo lograron entrar? Vi al de banda morada toquetear medio desesperadamente el panel de la puerta. ¿Acaso quieren sacar a los humanos? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieren con ellos? _"Si supieron entrar… sabrán salir…"_ pensé inmediatamente. Ellos podrían ser lo que necesitaba para salir. Y de paso sacar a los humanos. ¿Podría confiar en ellos? Por ahora, tal vez no tenía opción… Pero, creo que es mejor ponerlos a prueba. _"Es hora de irse…"_

Antes de que los robots llegaran a la esquina y los vieran, decidí "desmayarme" sonoramente. De esa manera conseguiría su atención y la distracción que necesitan para vencerlos. Como eran solo dos escoltas, no hacía falta tanta preparación ni tanta gente. Apenas caí, sentí como una de sus armas me zarandeaba despacio para que me levantara. Agudicé mi oído y escuche unos pasos veloces que se dirigían hacia aquí. Abrí un poco mis ojos, tratando de ver pero sin que se dieran cuenta que estaba viendo. El primer escolta había caído hacia atrás con un sai atravesado. El segundo se acercó mientras observaba para todos lados. Vi una sombra detrás y… cayó… atravesado por otro sai. La tortuga libero sus dos armas y cerré mis ojos. Pude sentir sus pasos acercándose y su mirada fija en mí. Trate de no moverme. Sentí su respiración en mi nuca. Me levantó con suavidad y me cargó como una princesa. Trate de abrir mis ojos como la otra vez, para ver cuando llegáramos. Lo primero que divise fue la banda roja que tenia "mi salvador", por decirle de alguna manera. Gire mi cabeza despacio y con cuidado, para que no se notara que estaba bien. Pude ver a las otras tortugas. El de banda naranja y el de banda azul estaban vigilando esa pequeña área para avisar si había algún problema, claro que el primero lo hacía de una manera más divertida que el segundo. El de banda morada estaba… ¿hackeando el panel? Bueno… estaba tratando de abrir la puerta…

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto el de banda naranja mientras se acercaba. Por instinto cerré los ojos.

-No lo sé. La estaban trayendo los robots y se desmayo- explico el que me cargaba

-No te vieron ¿verdad?- no pude saber quien había hablado esta vez, pero no habían sido ni el de banda roja ni el de banda naranja.

-Tranquilízate Leo. Claro que no me vieron.

-¡Oigan pueden apurarse!- grito la peli-roja desde la celda- ¿Qué le paso?- tal parece que logro verme

-Se desmayó

-¿Está bien? ¿No tiene heridas? ¿Le tomaron el pulso?- ¿por qué se preocupa tanto por mi?

-Eeehhh… creo que está bien…. No le pude tomar el pulso y no creo que sea el lugar indicado para hacerlo.- explico el rojo.

-¡Mickey deja de jugar!- grito… emm… ¿Leo? Creo que se llamaba Leo…

En eso, veo unas luces rojas a través de mis parpados y escucho el inconfundible sonido de una alarma. ¿No me digan qué…?

-¡Mickey!- le gritaron dos voces.

-¡Lo logré!- grito otra vos, que no era la del de banda naranja.

-Ups…- dijo este.

En ese momento sentí disparos. ¿Qué acaso no podían hacer algo bien? Primero la batalla en donde discutieron, y ahora hacen soltar la alarma. Sin duda no eran muy inteligentes que digamos…

Eso fue lo que me dijo que no podrían continuar si yo seguía "desmayada". Me desperté abruptamente, salté de los brazos de la tortuga, lo tire hacia la pared para que no le diera un disparo, escuche como me gritaba "¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Oye!" y corrí a enfrentarme con el escuadrón que estaba viniendo. No tenía ánimos de discutir con esa tortuga. Por suerte solo era uno de reconocimiento con no más de cinco robots. Cuando termine con todos, divise otro escuadrón pero con más de cinco kraangs. Voltee hacia las tortugas, entré a la celda mientras la peli-roja y su padre salían junto con el de banda morada, busqué la mochila y salí corriendo junto con los demás.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué me tiraste contra la pared?!- me grito el de banda roja cuando los alcancé.

Yo no le respondí. Lo mire de reojo. Se lo notaba visiblemente molesto. April llegó junto a mí con su padre y se quedaron atrás cuando vimos a más kraangs cruzar los pasillos. Nos enfrentamos a varios escuadrones y por fin logramos salir. En la puerta de salida, uno de los kraangs me había agarrado la cola, ya que había sido la última en salir. No pude evitar soltar un gruñido de dolor, pero que suerte que lo había hecho. La tortuga de banda azul le cortó el brazo con su katana y lo utilizó como bloqueo para la puerta. Me ayudo a levantarme mientras todos largábamos un largo suspiro. Ya estábamos afuera… ya estábamos a salvo… o quizá no tanto. Sentí como algo subía por mi pierna y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya me tenía completamente atada. Forcejé para liberarme, pero la sorpresa de ver quien me tenía me hizo frenar. Era un monstruo enorme, completamente verde. Por la textura de lo que me tenía capturada supuse que era vegetal. Era completamente horrible. Pero ¿quién era?

-Hola amor. ¿Qué dices ahora? Ya no soy humano…- no, no podía ser. ¿Víbora? No. Él…-¿No me reconoces? ¡Cómo hacerlo si soy un mutante de vegetal! Pero soy yo. Soy Víbora.

Si… era él…

-¿Víbora?- dijo la tortuga de banda naranja.- Yo lo llamare Víbora-Alga. Oigan… ¿No creen que debería haberse convertido en una víbora? Digo… su nombre es Víbora… ¿no sería lo más lógico?

-¡Cállate Mickey!- le espetó el de banda roja mientras todos se ponían en pose de batalla.

Ante eso, Víbora se lanzó al ataque. Mientras se encontraba ocupado peleando con las tortugas, yo logré alcanzar un shuriken del bolsillo más cercano que tenía. Trate de lanzarlo para cortar lo que me tenia prisionera, pero algo se me adelanto. Otro shuriken había salido disparado y había hecho un corte limpio en la rama. Caí al suelo pero alguien me agarro al vuelo # ¿eso fue una rima?... jooo#. Abrí los ojos y vi a la tortuga de banda azul.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto.

Yo asentí pero no perdí mi tiempo. Segundos después de dar la respuesta saque un tantō y me lancé al ataque. ¿Creen que les dejaría toda la diversión a ellos? No señoras y señores. Yo también quería divertirme un poco…

Con mi pequeña arma pude cortarle algunas cuantas manos pero estas volvían a crecer. ¿Cómo podríamos derrotarlo? Empecé a verlo detalladamente para ver si localizaba su punto débil. Encontré lo que suponía era su corazón. Estaba expuesto. ¿Acaso será ese…? Víbora aprovecho mi distracción y lanzó una de sus pinzas hacia mí. Yo espere el impacto para poder agarrarlo y subir por ella para atacarlo en el corazón pero alguien me derribo. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo pero eso no impediría que viera de manera molesta a la tortuga de banda roja que se encontraba sobre mí. Este estaba algo agitado, seguramente por la cantidad de veces que tuvo que atacar al alga gigante sin resultado alguno. Yo suspire cansada y espere a que se fuera.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- me pregunto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- No me gustaba que me hicieran esa clase de preguntas. Yo sabía lo que hacía, no necesitaba darle explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a una tortuga mutante desconocida.

-Perfectamente podías esquivar el ataque pero decidiste quedarte quieta… ¿por qué?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- le corte mientras lo empujaba para que saliera de encima de mí.

El se corrió algo molesto. Vi de reojo como Víbora # -Víbora-Alga- me dijo Mickey. –Está bien…-# –Alga lanzaba un ataque hacia la tortuga de banda roja, el cual no se daba por enterado. Hice lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo y pudimos esquivar el ataque por poco. No espere a que me dijera nada y volví al ataque. Trate de acercarme al corazón pero por alguna razón me fije detrás del monstruo y vi como un helicóptero salía volando con la peli-roja y su padre. Deje de lado al mutante y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba la tortuga de banda morada.

-¡Dame un empujón!- me pidió.

Yo acepté y, cuando él salto con su bastón, yo hice lo mismo y con mis patas traseras logre empujarlo un poco más lejos, lo suficiente como para que pudiera agarrarse de los patines de aterrizaje. Yo caí al suelo en cuatro patas con elegancia. Tener afinidades gatunas no era tan malo. Observé al cielo y pude ver como el de banda morada trataba de ayudar a la peli-roja y batallaba con los kraangs. Claro que aquí también había unos cuantos de esos. Volteé mi vista hacia los kraangs que había en la pista de aterrizaje y trate de derrotarlos. A mi lado se junto la tortuga de banda naranja con sus munchakus. La verdad tenía habilidad… una muy torpe habilidad. En un momento determinado, cuando las dos tortugas electrocutaron a Víbora-Alga escuche un pequeño grito. Mire hacia arriba y vi como la tortuga de banda morada lograba agarrar a la chica y caer sin que ella sufriera ningún daño pero… ¿dónde estaba su padre? Me fijé más lejos y lo vi aún en el helicóptero. No habíamos podido salvar a los dos… pero al menos ella estaba bien. Seguimos luchando con los kraangs para poder llegar a una camioneta, que se encontraba estrellada contra una pared, y salir de una vez por todas de este lugar, claro que no sin antes haber agarrado mi mochila. Yo no sabía si subirme o no pero la insistencia de la peli-roja pudo conmigo y subí. Después de varios minutos, las tortugas frenaron. Todos bajamos y me encontré con las vías del tren subterráneo. Estábamos bajo tierra…

-No creo que sea buena idea Leonardo- le dijo el de banda roja al de banda azul con algo de enojo.

-No tienen otro lugar donde ir. Estoy seguro que sensei aceptara.- le contesto

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Leo-lo apoyo el de banda morada.

-Gracias Donnie. ¿Mickey?

-¡Yo también!-

En ese momento yo ya estaba retrocediendo de a poco para irme del lugar. Frene cuando vi al de banda roja intercalar su mirada entre la peli-roja, yo y las otras tortugas. Cuando su mirada ya no estaba clavada en mi, salí corriendo de la manera más sigilosa que pude del lugar. Solo pude escuchar un "¡Sí!" festivo de la tortuga de banda naranja. Si mal no me acordaba… debería estar cerca de una de las paradas del tren por lo que encontraría una salida en unos cuantos metros. Seguí corriendo hasta que divise una de las paradas y subí por las escaleras. Como me imaginaba, la salida de emergencia estaba bloqueada. Busqué en mi mochila la shikomizue y con su filo trate de abrir la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos lo conseguí. Salí a la superficie cuando el sol empezaba a asomarse. No perdí tiempo y subí a los techos de los edificios. Me ocultaba en las escasas sombras que aún permanecían intactas y pude llegar… ¿a dónde? ¿Dónde me encontraba? Obviamente en Nueva York pero… ¿dónde estaba mi casa? ¿Qué calles eran estas? Si tan solo mi tío siguiera aquí…

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a la Escuela Secundaria Roosevelt. Si mal no me acordaba… a unas cuadras de este lugar encontraría la casa. Mi tío me había inscripto en esa escuela para que, cuando tuviera la edad apropiada, pudiera estudiar en un lugar cerca de casa. Era una estrategia para mantenerme vigilada, ya que… digamos que no me había comportado del todo bien en el otro colegio…. Doble la esquina y seguí corriendo en los techos hasta que llegué a una casa de dos pisos, oculta entre de dos edificios. Suspiré algo aliviada. La había encontrado…

El sol ya casi destruía todas las sombras que proyectaba la casa, por lo que me apresure en buscar las llaves que seguramente mi tío guardo en la mochila. "¡¿Dónde están esas malditas llaves?!..." pensé con desesperación. La gente ya empezaba a salir de los edificios y yo no encontraba la endemoniada llave. En un vano intento por recordar donde había dejado mi tío la llave de repuesto, me tope con una pequeña cosa metálica debajo del tapete. Estaba algo pegada al piso pero pude sacarla. ¡Al fin! ¡Una llave! Rápidamente abrí la puerta y entre. El olor a abandono me dio la bienvenida. Dejé mi mochila en una silla del comedor y me fije si funcionaban las luces. Tanto estas como el agua andaban de maravilla. Tal parece que no les importó que no pagáramos los impuestos desde hace cuatro años…

Me estire en el sillón de la sala y me fije en las cartas que estaban en el piso cuando entre. Había varias de impuestos, algunas cartas de mi antiguo colegio al cual ya no iría por razones obvias, había una carta personal para mí que luego leería, había recibos de tarjetas de crédito y una carta en la que se leía:

"_Por la repentina desocupación de la casa en cuestión, se ha autorizado la demolición de la misma para un futuro edificio de trece pisos. Tenemos autorización del Estado por lo que no se aceptaran quejas ni reclamos. La demolición se dará el día quince de febrero a las nueve y media a. m…"_

De acuerdo… esto si era malo. ¡Muy malo! ¿En qué día estábamos? Eso no importa… tenía que preparar todo para irme de este lugar. Tengo que conseguir algún lugar para dormir al menos por unos cuantos días, tengo que buscar todo lo personal, las cartas, las fotos, TODO. ¡Y no sabía en qué maldito día estábamos! ¡Ni la hora! Agarré lo que pude y lo puse tanto en la mochila que ya tenía como en otras dos. Me busque algo de alimento para sobrevivir por algún tiempo y salí corriendo del recinto. Afuera estaban las maquinas dispuestas a derribar la casa. ¿Era hoy? No podía ser… ¡Tenía que salir y pronto! Me acomodé las mochilas como pude, me escabullí entre las sombras, subí al techo del edificio más cercano y corrí hacia ningún lado en particular. ¡Todo esto era perfecto! ¡Pero qué buena era mi suerte! ¡La verdad no podía pedir nada mejor! #por si las dudas aviso que no lo dice en serio… solo por si las dudas, no se vengan con antorchas y rastrillos…# Seguí corriendo hasta que me dejé derrotar por el cansancio. La ciudad ya estaba completamente despierta y no tenía a dónde ir. Me acomodé como pude en la azotea, debajo de un tanque de agua, tratando de no quedar a la vista de nadie, ni siquiera de aquellos que podrían venir al techo por pura casualidad y empecé a dormitar. No podría dormir. Digamos que ya no lo intentaba, había descubierto que, después de cuatro años sin dormir o apenas dormir unos minutos, tenia insomnio. Me desacostumbre a dormir por culpa de esos kraangs y de Víbora. Claro que el sol tampoco ayudaba, pero eso era lo de menos ahora. Si tan solo pudiera dormir unas cuantas horas podría pensar con más claridad y buscar una solución a tan problemático problema #yo y mis palabras XD#. Y por si fuera poco… sentía como la obligación de ir tras el rastro del padre de la peli-roja. Después de todo ella me agradaba… algo. Y, poniéndolo fácil, casi nadie me agradaba. Asique salvar a su padre era una obligación. Era lo primero que haría cuando abriera los ojos…

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 5 (¬_¬): Mi pasado. Parte 5: Tortugas…**

Abrí los ojos con pesar. Aun estaba algo cansada de los últimos días. Estoy segura de que estaba más flaca que cuando salí de la guarida de los kraangs. ¿La razón? Vivir en la calle. ¡Dios! Sí que es horrible esto. Apenas si podía conseguir comida de los basureros… la cual después volvía a tirar por obvias razones. No sé desde hace cuanto estoy sin ingerir algo, pero estoy completamente segura de que apenas vea algo comestible me lo tragare con prisas.

Me levante y seguí caminando por la ciudad. Tenía que encontrarlo. Y a ella. No puede ser que ella haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro. No creo que siga con… ¿o sí? No. ¿Qué humano podría quedarse en la casa de unos mutantes? Es algo completamente ilógico… al igual que el hecho de que haya mutantes en Nueva York…. Cómo sea…

Escuchaba el tintinar de las shuriken en mis mochilas. Espero que, al menos, tener tres mochilas cargadas en la espalda me sirva para seguir generando algo de músculo. Pese a mí bajo peso, sabía que aún conservaba mi fuerza… ¿verdad? Sí. Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo. Vi hacia adelante, hacia el tejado del otro edificio. Si lograba saltar esa distancia y caer con gracia, significaba que aun tenía mi fuerza. Seguro se preguntaran… ¿por qué no levantar algo de mucho peso, como un televisor o una estatua? Muy simple… porque no tengo tanta fuerza como para hacer eso. Sin embargo, un salto de algunos cuantos metros si me lo demostraría. Aunque… quizá… más que la fuerza me demostraría que aun tengo la agilidad y habilidad que adquirí en mis entrenamientos. Eso me bastaba… sí… por ahora.

Tome más velocidad. Deje caer mis mochilas para volverme más ligera. Seguí corriendo y a los pocos centímetros del borde… salté. Di unas cuantas vueltas por el impulso y caí del otro lado dando un rol sobre el tejado para salir ilesa. Vi para atrás con orgullo. Aún lo podía hacer…

Me acerque a la orilla y mire para abajo. No tenía la energía como para volver a saltar. Eso si había perdido. Pero al menos podría bajar y volver a subir por las escaleras de incendio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Aunque… quizá… no esta vez.

Me vi obligada a saltar de vuelta hacia el otro tejado ya que… ellos estaban allí abajo. Se los veía muy entretenidos peleando con unos hombres de negro, los cuales también llevaban armas ninja. ¿Estará de moda ahora? No. No lo creo. Deben de ser de algún clan o algo. ¿Qué clan tendrá influencias en Nueva York? Ni idea. Tendría que acercarme más, solo para averiguarlo. Pero me estaría poniendo en peligro y un ninja debe de ser cauteloso. Asique mejor me quedo en el linde del tejado, observando cómo se matan los unos a los otros.

Agarre mis mochilas y las acerque a donde estaba. Por más que no hubiera nadie en los tejados, no podía descuidar mis cosas. Cuando volví mi vista hacia abajo… los mutantes ya les habían ganado a los otros. No sé si sentirme decepcionada… o contenta… o neutral. Mmmm…. elegiré neutral. Me levante con algo de pesar de donde estaba sentada, sin embargo sentí como alguien me observaba. Volví la vista hacia abajo y vi unos ojos verdes. Los mismos ojos verdes que vi cuando salí de la camioneta. Vi como se acercaban con velocidad, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Instintivamente retrocedí y me puse en pos de lucha. Vi su sombra saltar a toda velocidad y ponerse delante de mí. Saque mis sais de la mochila, a la vez que él sacaba las suyas que tenia atada a sus costados. Aparte con mi cola las mochilas. No deseaba que sufrieran algún daño. Espere su primer movimiento. Hizo un paso hacia atrás, tomo un poco de impulso, y se vino con gran velocidad hacia mí. Me agache, sabiendo que si me movía unos pasos hacia adelante se pasaría de largo, le pegue en el plastrón y lo impulse hacia arriba. ¡Wow! Tal parece que si conservo mi fuerza. Él choco contra unas de las paredes que resguardan las escaleras que dan hacia dentro del edificio y se deslizo lentamente hacia el suelo con los ojos en espiral. A los pocos segundos se volvió a parar y me miro con una media sonrisa de… ¿satisfacción quizá? No sé. Con una media sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- me dijo mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de lucha.

Le devolví la media sonrisa, la mía sí era de satisfacción al ver que el oponente que tenía en frente no se rendía con facilidad, y volví a ponerme en posición de lucha. ¿Quieres ver todo lo que tengo? Perfecto. Te daré todo lo que tengo.

Ambos arremetimos contra el otro. Nos dábamos puñetazos por todos lados. No nos movíamos del pequeño cuadrado imaginario en el que estábamos inmersos con nuestra pelea. Ya me estaba cansando un poco. Debería acabar con esto ya. Le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pase por debajo de sus piernas mientras no me veía, y le di una patada por la espalda. Le agarre del brazo para que no se me escapara y le di otro puñetazo en el rostro. Lo eleve y lo tire al suelo mientras le doblaba el brazo sobre su espalda y me ponía encima para que no pudiera moverse. Está de más decir que le gruñía, cual felina enojada.

-¡Wow!- dijo alguien detrás de nosotros. Me gire en su dirección con cara de enfado mientras seguía gruñendo.- Alguien ha vencido a Raph.- dijo otra de las tortugas mutantes. Esta poseía una banda naranja rodeando sus ojos.

-¡Aléjate de nuestro hermano!- grito el de banda morada mientras que se ponía en posición de ataque con su bo.

Yo le respondí con un gruñido y presionando más el brazo de su hermano. Si seguía así, era posible que se lo quebrara.

El de morado se acerco veloz, pero basto con una sola patada mía en su estomago para que volviera con sus hermanos. El de naranja recibió el impacto mientras que el de azul se apartaba y me observaba con mucha atención. ¿Acaso será él el que recibirá el otro golpe? Pues… adelante.

-No queremos hacerte daño- dijo con un tono que se podía calificar como tranquilizador.

Yo le respondí con un gruñido. #-¡Guaarrgg!- (este sería el gruñido… pretendan que lo es XD.)#. Presione más el brazo de su hermano. Este lanzo un quejido y miro con más furia al de azul.

-Deja a nuestro hermano y te ayudaremos.- siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba con paso cauteloso.

Yo abrí mi boca y puse mis colmillos cerca del cuello de su hermano, como una amenaza de que lo mordería y estrangularía si se llegara a acercar más. Honestamente no quería hacerle daño a nadie, pero los considero una amenaza en estos momentos. Y como toda amenaza, necesito acabar con ella.

-Tranquila. Déjanos ayudarte.- insistía.

¿Ayuda? Yo no necesitaba ninguna ayuda. Estaba perfectamente, aunque pasara hambre y cansancio.

…

…

…

…

Quizá…

…

…

…

Si necesite algo de ayuda. No me vendría bien poder comer algo sano, ni dormir en una cómoda cama, o incluso entrenar un poco. Estar huyendo todo el día y buscando a los humanos, durmiendo en el frio suelo y comiendo solo cuando aparecía algo medianamente comestible en los basureros no era lo que alguien llamaría "una buena vida". Era desastroso y horrible.

Quizá mis dudas se veían reflejadas hacia afuera. Sentía como mi boca se alejaba de la tortuga sin que mi cerebro lo ordenara, y como mis orejas bajaban mostrando un deje de tristeza. ¿Por qué me mostraba débil?

-Eso es…- seguía diciendo el de azul, como si le estuviera hablando a un cachorro. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido al notar ese tono de voz.- Lo siento…

Gruñí para mis adentros mientras liberaba al de rojo. Dejarme persuadir así… sin duda me debía de estar muriendo por hambruna.

-Oooowwww.- dijo con ternura el de naranja.- Al final no es tan malo como parece.

Se acerco a mí sin ningún miedo y empezó a acariciarme la cabeza por entre las orejas, como si de una mascota se tratara. Le gruñí al principio, pero no podía contradecir el hecho de que esas caricias sí que me gustaban. Dejándome llevar por ellas, puse mi cabeza en una posición mejor para indicarle que siguiera, a la vez que sentía cada vez más la sensación de frotarme en sus cachetes como demostrando cariño. Sin embargo, yo era yo. Asique evite hacer eso a toda costa…

-Dímelo a mí Mickey- dijo el rojo con algo de furia mientras se acariciaba las muñecas.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella?- pregunto el de morado mientras me señalaba con el bo algo molesto.

-¡Oye! Tiene nombre.- le dijo el de naranja.

-¿A sí?- lo desafío el de morado.- ¿Cuál?

-Gatman.- le dijo mientras un dibujo de un gato musculoso con capa aparecía detrás de él, demostrando la idea que tenía en la cabeza.

-Mickey… es una chica.- le dijo el de rojo.

Yo los mire con incredulidad y algo de molestia. ¿Pensó que era un chico?

Me aparte de su caricia mientras él decía un "Lo siento" con una gota en la sien y rascándose la nuca. No entendía qué era lo que hacía allí. Ya había liberado al de rojo. Se supone que no tengo nada más que hacer. ¿Por qué, entonces, no me dispongo a marcharme? ¿Por qué siento que, lo que sea que traman ellos, me será de ayuda? ¿Acaso pueden hacer algo? ¿Qué?

El de rojo no paraba de verme entre sorprendido y molesto. Seguro pensaba que ninguna chica podía derrotarlo. Y aparezco yo y lo derroto sin casi ningún esfuerzo. ¡Ja! ¿Quién se atreverá ahora a decir que las chicas somos más débiles que los chicos?

-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?- pregunto el de azul… para mi entera sorpresa.

¿Ir con ellos? ¿A dónde, exactamente? Si tan solo pudiera pronunciar aunque sea una palabra… pero siento mi garganta tan seca… y me duele tanto…

-¡¿Qué?!- salta el de rojo- Leo ¡Estas demente en dejarla venir a la guarida!

-Necesita ayuda.- le espetó Leo.- Mírala Raphael. Si sigue en la calle sola morirá de hambre.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor.- dijo Raphael mientras se sobaba donde le dolía…

"_Tarado…"_ fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente mientras lo observaba molesta. "_Recuerda que tú fuiste el que vino al ataque… ahora aténete a las consecuencias…"_

-La llevaremos a la guarida. No hay discusión.- sentencio Leo mientras me agarraba de la mano y me tiraba en dirección al borde de la azotea para bajar. Por suerte, logre agarrar mis mochilas…

¡¿Cómo osa siquiera tocarme?! _"¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta!"_ pensé, a la vez que me resistía un poco. Él me agarraba cada vez más fuerte mientras me arrastraba. De tantos pequeños forcejeos, su mano termino junto con la mía. Esa cálida sensación que sentí… no podía describirla. Hacía mucho que no sentía el calor de otra mano en la mía. Presionó más su mano al ver que ya no me resistía. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Pero esa sensación… me hizo, de una manera, ceder ante lo que él quería.

Bajamos del edificio, yo siendo ayudada por el de azul el cual me agarró de la cintura para bajarme y llegar al piso. Nos dirigimos hacia la tapa de la alcantarilla. Ha de ser una broma… ¿cierto? El de rojo abrió con molestia y se metió antes que nadie. Le siguió el de morado, el cual parecía estar pensando en algo serio por los gestos de su cara; después el de naranja que no podía parar de sonreír y mirarme. Y por último nosotros. El de azul me dejo bajar primero mientras aun me sostenía de la mano. Baje con cuidado, no sabía a dónde me llevaban, pero al menos eran más delicados que los del kraang… bueno… al menos uno de ellos. Lo primero que sentí… fue el horrible olor de las alcantarillas y el agua podrida. ¡Dios! Deberían limpiar este lugar… o al menos tirar desodorante ambiental… ¿creen que eso sea capaz de mejorar el olor de este lugar? ¿Aunque sea un poquito? ¿No? Olvídenlo…

-Por aquí- me dijo el de azul mientras me volvía a agarrar de la mano.

¿Acaso hacia esto siempre? ¿Por qué aun me dejo agarrar? ¡Dios! Ha de ser el hambre y cansancio que tengo… si. Debe de ser eso. Si no, nunca me dejaría agarrar la mano de esa manera por alguien que es un completo desconocido en estos momentos…

Seguimos caminando, agarrados de la mano. De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo. Él hacía lo mismo, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, miraba hacia otro lado algo apenado. Desde mi punto de vista, podía divisar un pequeño tono rojo en sus verdes cachetes. ¿Qué le estará pasando? ¿Estará enfermo o algo? _"No ha de ser nada…"_ pensaba mientras volvía mi vista hacia el frente, donde, por desgracia, se encontraba la tortuga de rojo. Nos miraba por encima del hombro con visible molestia… en especial hacia mí. Sin embargo… cuando bajaba su vista hacia nuestras manos… en sus ojos se veía una pequeña pisca de… ¿tristeza? En la oscuridad no lo podía ver bien pero… quizá si sea tristeza. ¿Estará preocupado por algo? Y si es así… ¿por qué?

Esto ya perdió todo sentido para mí. Tortugas mutantes que hablan y pelean cual ninjas en entrenamiento, alienígenas que raptan humanos para usarlos como objetos de experimento, mi transformación en gata, la muerte de mi tío, la casa de las tortugas en las alcantarillas y ahora una enorme rata humanoide que les dio la bienvenida a las tortugas llamándolos _"Hijos míos"_. ¡¿Desde cuándo una rata puede tener hijos tortugas?!

-Sensei… la encontramos en los tejados, casi muerta de hambre, y decidimos en traerla…- empezó a explicar el de azul

-¡¿Decidimos?!- pregunto entre sorprendido, molesto y de una manera irónica el de rojo.- Querrás decir que TU decidiste traerla…

-Mírala Raph. Necesita nuestra ayuda.- le espeto.

-Creo que ella se puede cuidar bien sola.- se masajeo la mandíbula y las muñecas, demostrando su punto.

-Pero Raphael, ella es tan adorable y linda.- empezó a decir el de naranja mientras me acariciaba y hacia cara de perrito suplicante.- ¿Nos la podemos quedar Sensei?

-Mmmmm….- dijo la rata mientras me examinaba.

Decir que le sonreí, o que quise ser "dulce", "adorable" o siquiera "amigable" seria estarles mintiendo. Simplemente seguí con mi seriedad mientras sus ojos me inspeccionaban de arriba abajo, sin perderse ningún detalle. Pude ver en sus ojos la pena que sentía hacia mi estado. Pena era lo menos que necesitaba que sintieran hacia mí. El de rojo tenía toda la razón. Yo podía cuidarme sola. No necesito que me tengan pena y que por eso me ofrezcan comida y techo. Mucho menos otros mutantes…

-¿Cómo te llamas querida?- me pregunto con amabilidad y un tono de cariño.

No le pude responder. Abrí mi boca para pode contestarle… pero nada salió de allí. Apenas si un suspiro seco. Cerré la boca con pesar al ver que aun no podía hablar y baje mis orejas con tristeza. Mi garganta seca empezó a dolerme de nuevo y sentí la necesidad de tomar un enorme vaso de agua fría.

La rata me miro con tristeza y luego miro a sus "hijos". Giro todo su cuerpo hacia ellos y les sonrió.

-Se puede quedar todo el tiempo que necesite para recuperarse.- señalo, para alegría del de azul y del de naranja, el cual está de más decir que se lanzo a darme un abrazo.- Ni bien se halla recuperado, será ella la que decidirá si quedarse o no con nosotros.

No. La respuesta a eso es No y será No. No me quedare con ellos. Ni bien recupere peso, vitaminas, musculo y lo que necesite para volver a vivir en las calles e ir en la búsqueda de los humanos de pelo rojo, me iré. Y no volveré aquí.

-¡Gracias Sensei!- gritaron el de azul y el de naranja al unísono, este mientras aun saltaba y me abrazaba. No sé porque… pero la alegría del pequeño de banda naranja se me contagio y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Yupii…- dijo sin ganas y con molestia el de rojo mientras su hermano de naranja me liberaba e iba a abrazarlo y a saltar a su lado. Esto, al parecer, molesto más al de rojo, el cual empujo al de naranja lejos de él…

-Ven.- me dijo el de azul mientras me volvía a agarrar de las manos. Está bien… esto ya se puso molesto…- Te daré algo de agua.

Me guio hacia lo que, creo yo, era la cocina, la cual estaba detrás de unas cortinas. Había una heladera, una cocinita, un microondas, un lavadero, una mesa, encimeras y un lavarropas. Esperen… ¡¿Un lavarropas?!

-Ten.- dijo mientras me entregaba un vaso de agua.

¡Dios! Esto estaba delicioso. En serio que necesitaba ese frio recorrer por mi garganta tan seca. Si que fue refrescante ese vaso… está de más decir que tome toda el agua de una. Le di el vaso y le indique que quería más. Él me sonrió y me dio otro vaso. ¡Ay Dios! Que delicioso…

-Mi nombre es Leo.- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y hacia una minúscula reverencia como saludo.

-Zafira…- logre pronunciar apenas, dándome cuenta de que ahora podía hablar.- Zafira.- repetí con más alegría.

El de azul también me vio sorprendido y me ofreció otro vaso, el cual tome con mucho más gusto que los dos anteriores.

-¿Zafira?- pregunto con tono alegre. Yo asentí.- Es un lindo nombre…

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo. Pudo jurar esta vez que fue un sonrojo y no algo producido por una fiebre o algo así. Me reí entre dientes mientras seguía tomando agua. Ahora sentía mi garganta mucho mejor, más húmeda y con posibilidades de decir muchas más cosas que solo mi nombre.

-Yo… ehhh… no quise…- empezó a excusarse Leo mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de pena y su sonrojo aumentaba

-Gracias.- le dije con una sonrisa, la cual no fue fingida… por si se lo preguntaban

Al parecer, el que le agradeciera el cumplido le hizo más que feliz, ya que me miro con unos ojos que no pude descifrar, pero que si sabía que iban más allá de una simple alegría.

-¿De dónde eres? ¿Por qué has vivido en la calle? Y ¿qué hacías con los kraangs?- empezó a preguntarme.

-Japón. Han destruido mi casa y estaba buscando a los humanos. Me capturaron y experimentaron conmigo y…- no pude terminar, ya que aun me dolía el recuerdo de mi tío…

-¿Y…?- insistió, medio conforme con mis respuestas.

-Y mi tío.- dije con algo de tristeza

-¿Y dónde está él?

-Muerto

-Ohhh…- empezó a ponerse nervioso y algo apenado. Seguro no contaba con eso.- Lo siento

-No fue tu culpa asique no sé por qué te disculpas.- le dije con algo de molestia, aunque claramente estaba dolida.

Desde ese momento el ambiente se puso algo incomodo… Yo seguía tomando agua y el de azul aun seguía mirando al piso algo apenado. Si la pelirroja no hubiera aparecido, ya sentía que Leo huiría de la habitación.

-¡Ahí estas!- grito al verme y salto a abrazarme.- ¿Dónde has estado?

-¿April?- dije sorprendida por la repentina bienvenida

-Quien más.- dijo con orgullo mientras al fin me dejaba respirar.

-¡¿Qué haces con ellos?!- le grite, sin preocuparme por si la tortuga de azul me escuchaba.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- dijeron con algo de molestia los dos presentes al unísono

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos!.- dije yo también con molestia.- Tú eres un mutante y tú eres una humana en perfecto estado.- dije mientras los apuntaba.- Nadie confiaría en un mutante para salvaguardar su vida, mucho menos alguien como tú.

-Y lo dice una mutante…- dijo la tortuga de rojo entrando a la cocina con molestia.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo la buscaba para protegerla?

-¿Entonces para que la buscabas?- me desafió

-Solo para ayudarla a encontrar a su padre.- le dije con verdad.- No me hace falta su confianza. Con tal de cumplir esa promesa, yo ya estoy liberada.

Los tres se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos, y el de rojo también con molestia, no solo hacia mí, si no también hacia su hermano. Podía ver la felicidad en los ojos de la pelirroja, a la vez que el miedo reflejado en los tres. No me sorprendía. Había dejado en claro que no podían confiar en mí y que yo tampoco confío en ellos.

-Ven.- dijo el de azul con algo de alegría, lo cual me sorprendió.- Dormirás en mi habitación.

-¿Contigo? No lo creo.- le espeté mientras me liberaba de su agarre. ¡Aaaayyyy! ¡¿Por qué no deja mi mano en paz?!

El de azul se enrojeció a más no poder de repente. Mejor ni pregunto en que está pensando… No deseo saberlo…

-Y… yo no dije… yo…- trataba de decir. A pesar de que su falta de coherencia era algo que me dificultaba la comprensión, sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba decir.

-Mejor déjala Leo.- le dijo molesto el de rojo.- Dormirá perfectamente bien en el piso.

Mire al de rojo con molestia y empecé a gruñirle mostrando todos mis dientes. Sin duda… él es el que más mal me cae y en el que menos confiare. ¿Por qué era tan odioso?

Después de lo que dijo el de rojo, el cual se llama Raphael, empezó una acalorada discusión entre los cuatro sobre dónde dormiría yo. Al parecer había una habitación extra además de la que estaba ocupada por la pelirroja. _"¡Qué suerte!"_ pensé, cuando el de morado nos había dado ese detalle, ya que al parecer nuestra discusión no le dejaba trabajar en paz en su laboratorio.

-Entonces te quedaras en la habitación de huéspedes número dos.- dijo Leo con satisfacción, ya que al parecer estaba al lado de su cuarto.

Raphael no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de molestia y cruzarse de brazos.

-Tranquilo. No me quedare mucho tiempo.- le dije molesta y con verdad… ya que lo que menos quería era quedarme en este lugar y con ellos. Mientras más antes me recuperara, más temprano seguiría con mi búsqueda y más temprano desaparecería de sus vidas…

_Continuara…_

O.o

-¿Y esa cara?- pregunto la gatita antropomorfa mientras entraba a la habitación

-No se… no me esperaba tanto odio por tu parte…

-Oye… la gente cambia….- dijo con una sonrisa algo apenada.- A veces…

-Sí. A VECES. Con mayúscula.- dijo Sasha entrando a la habitación con un plato de palomitas saladas.-Eso es equivalente a NUNCA.

-¿A mí me ves con la misma actitud que tenía antes?- la desafió Zafira.

Está de más decir que a mí se me hacia agua la boca por el olor de esas deliciosas palomitas…

-Si.- le dijo con alegría la ojis-grises

-¿Cuándo empezaras el capitulo ocho de nuestro fic?- preguntaron una ojis-azules en estado de embarazo y un peli verde que la rodeaba desde atrás como sobreprotegiéndola.

-¡Sí! ¿Cuándo?- preguntaron al unísono y con ojos de cachorro los demás personajes del fic.

-Cuando pueda y no haya distracciones… o sea…- dije en modo pensativo- En vacaciones quizá…

-¿Y este fic?- pregunto, con esperanza de que le diera más atención a este fic que al otro, un peli-blanco encantador que lamentablemente fue desplazado por alguien de la realidad…

-Iré viendo cuando puedo escribirlo…- dije con algo de tristeza por él, pero a la vez con completa sinceridad.

-Entiendo…- dijo algo triste…

-Lo siento…

-Oye. Tranquila. Él es del mundo real. Yo solo soy producto de ti. No me molesta, mientras seas feliz.

-Aaaaaayyyyy yaaaa- dijo molesta y tapándose los odios la oji-grises.- Sabes que recurrirá a ti si algo sale mal con él.

-¡NADA SALDRA MAL COM ÉL!- grite entre asustada y molesta.

-Cómo sea.- dijo y se metió palomitas a la boca.

-¿Por qué estos finales siempre son tan largos?- dijo la tortuga de banda roja mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello en modo posesivo a la gatita.

-Raph… aquí no…- le dijo entre pequeñas risitas y suspiros ante los besos.

(O_O)!

-Okey… esto se está volviendo raro… mejor cortamos.- sentencie.- ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Qué les gusto? ¿Qué no? ¿Cómo estoy llevando el rumbo de esto? ¿Les agrada el camino que tiene?

-¿Y si no nos agrada?- pregunto con mueca de desagrado la oji-grises.

-Pues… no sé. No creo poder cambiarlo.- dije cabizbaja.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?- dijo con molestia la oji-grises

-No se… para saber si hay forma de que pueda mejorar este fic.

-Vaaaleee….

-Bueno… eso es todo por ahora.- termine- ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!- gritamos todos al unísono

-Raph… te dije que más tarde…- seguía diciendo entre susurros la gatita al ver que su novio no dejaba de besarla.

(O_O)!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo5: Mi pasado parte 6: Relaciones…**

Siéndoles completamente honesta, mi primera semana no fue… del todo mala. La cama de la habitación era comodísima, la rata antropomorfa me dejaba entrenar con ellos si así lo deseaba, las tortugas siempre pedían pizza para comer (no me pregunten cómo es que las pagan porque no lo sé…) y ya había podido recuperar parte de mi peso normal, además de que la rata me dejaba acompañar a sus hijos a las misiones afuera de la guarida. Con April nos llevábamos bien, ambas somos chicas asique nos entendíamos a la perfección, ya incluso sabíamos lo que la otra pensaba con solo una mirada. En cambio con las tortugas… bueno… había altas y bajas. El de azul… Leo sin mal no recuerdo, aún estaba empecinado en agarrarme la mano cada vez que salíamos o entrabamos en las alcantarillas, o incluso cuando me acompañaba a "mi" habitación o a algún lugar que no conocía aun de la guarida. Ya empezaba a ser molesto al punto tal que cada vez que lo tenía cerca le ocultaba mis manos o se las quitaba. Cuando hacia eso me miraba con algo de tristeza, pero la ocultaba sonriendo de vuelta y siguiendo con el plan. A la tortuga de banda naranja, Mickey, lo trataba un poco como un nene chiquitito. Siempre iba a su defensa cuando el de rojo lo molestaba y él siempre me acariciaba entre las orejas. Una vez hasta ronronee. Eso al parecer le encanto ya que desde entonces no para de abrazarme y darme mimos. Al de violeta… pues me llevaba más o menos. No nos mirábamos ni nos llevábamos la palabra, además claro que siempre estaba encerrado en su laboratorio. Me había dado cuenta que el de violeta estaba enamorado de la peli-roja. Se le notaba a leguas de distancia, entre la felicidad que le daba cuando le sonreía o salía de "su habitación", momento en el cual él era el primero en saludarla, hasta las caras de embobamiento cuando April utilizaba otra ropa que no sea sus jeans cortos y su remerita roja y blanca. No sé cómo April no se da cuenta… ¿o será que si lo sabe? Ahora… con Raphael… era una lucha a muerte. Siempre me molestaba y me miraba molesto, no me dejaba practicar con su saco de box, se robaba mis porciones de pizza y, a veces, hasta mis armas, las cuales las encontraba junto con otras en su armario, no me dejaba ver la tele ni sentarme en el sofá. ¡Incluso me cerro el agua caliente mientras me estaba tomando una ducha! Por suerte, en los entrenamientos podía desquitarme ya que siempre me tocaba con él y yo siempre terminaba ganando. Le hacía diversas llaves, barridas, golpes a la cara y al estómago, golpes con mis armas y con armas de madera. Siempre salía de los entrenamientos con moretones y bolsas de hielo en los lugares más afectados como el labio o los ojos. Eso, señoras y señores, se llama venganza. Una muy dulce y deliciosa venganza…

Pero a eso no es lo que quería llegar. Lo que quería contar, sobre todo, es… como al parecer puedo llegar a cambiar de opinión sobre algunas cosas. No me molestaría quedarme un poco más con ellos. Y menos si así controlo que a la peli-roja no le pase nada. Me pareció sorprendente que la aceptaran en sus entrenamientos para poder convertirse en una kunoichi. Claro que eso no se logra de la noche a la mañana pero al menos seria de mucha ayuda, tanto para ella como para las tortugas.

Ahora estábamos saliendo del dojo después de un duro entrenamiento en equipos. Al parecer aún les costaba a las tortugas entrenar en ese aspecto, ya que siempre se formaban los mismos equipos: Raphael con Leonardo y Mickey con Donatello. April y yo nos quedábamos como espectadoras y hasta incluso como juezas, como si su enfrentamiento fuera un torneo de combate. Como siempre, el "Equipo A" era el que ganaba, lo cual me parecía injusto. Leo y Raph sabían que Mickey y Donnie no "estarían a su altura" solo porque no eran tan fuertes como sus hermanos. Había veces en las que Leo y Raph querían hacer un combate de equipos incluyéndonos a nosotras, April del lado de Mickey y Donnie, y yo de su lado. Ambas nos oponíamos y seguíamos de espectadoras, aunque a la peli-roja no se le podía quitar la ansiedad y emoción de la cara pensando en poder pelear con ellos, no sé si para callarles la boca al molestar a sus hermanos, como yo, o solo para probarse a sí misma y ver si es capaz de derrotar al "Equipo A". ¡Dios! Como odio cuando se autodenominan así degradando a sus hermanos. No es como si yo no me vanagloriara después de derrotar a algún contrincante, todo lo contrario. Pero su actitud sí que es molesta, ya que no lo hacen como una broma sino que en serio se creen tan superiores, como si no hubiera nadie mejor y como si solo los mejores pudieran estar en sus equipos. ¡Incluso lo hacen en las misiones! Aún me acuerdo como empezaron a derrotar a varios de los kraangs en un galpón mientras estábamos patrullando. Entraron con una pose "heroica", al menos del lado de Leo, y empezaron los dos a derribar y destruir a cada uno de los kraangs interponiéndose en el camino de sus hermanos, e incluso en mi camino. Varias veces tuve que desviar mis ataques para no dañarlos a ellos.

-¡Zafy yo te salvaré!- gritaba siempre Leo como si yo fuera una dama en peligro y él mi brillante príncipe.

Ya cansada de sus "salvaciones", cuando intento hacerlo de vuelta le agarré del cuello en pleno vuelo y lo estampé contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Vuelves a interponerte en mi camino y te juro que te romperé el brazo!- le amenacé mientras le mostraba todos mis dientes con furia y le presionaba el cuello.

-E…esta…b…bien…- intentó decir a la vez que trataba de quitar mi mano de su cuello. – L…lo sien…to

Lo solté a la vez que Raph se ponía a su lado y le ayudaba a levantarse para tomar aire. Me miró con algo de desprecio y enojo, pero luego su mirada se tornó divertida mientras le hacía una broma a su hermano sobre que una chica le gano.

-A ti también te gano asique no tienes derecho a burlarte.- le respondió molesto, separándose de él y saliendo a la calle en dirección a las alcantarillas.

Un dia, después del entrenamiento de equipos, otra vez, Mickey cometió el error de decirles a sus hermanos que pensaba que los consideraban, a él y Donnie, como el "Equipo B"

-Bien, desde ahora les llamaremos así.- había dicho sarcástico Raph ojeando su revista a la vez que Leo prendía la televisión para ver su programa favorito.

Yo estaba justo detrás de él yendo a entrenar con la bolsa en forma de humano, la cual Raph nunca me dejaba ni rozar con el último pelo de mi cola, y vi la clase de revistas que él se dignaba a ver frente a sus hermanos. ¡Dios! Esas cosas se ven en privado. Seguramente no pude evitar poner una cara de asco mientras miraba hacia otro lado ya que pude escuchar la pequeña risa de Leo y Mickey quienes justo me miraron en ese momento. Vi de reojo como Raph levantaba la vista hacia sus hermanos sin entender de qué se reían entre dientes. Fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba con fuerza de la cola. Seguramente hice una cara muy graciosa ya que Leo, Donnie y Mickey rieron con fuerza a la vez que era jalada hacia el sofá.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no tienes permitido entrenar con mi bolsa?- dijo sarcástico Raph mientras me obligaba a sentarme al lado suyo.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!- le grite y trate de arañarle al ver que era él el que me tenía por la cola, lo cual no solo provocaba dolor sino también una extraña satisfacción.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- me miro a los ojos molesto mientras presionaba un poco más mi cola y se acercaba en posición amenazante.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí lo recuerdo! ¡Ahora suéltame!

Me sonrió con su media sonrisa socarrona y me soltó a la vez que volvía a prestar atención a su revista.

Por extraño que parezca, Raph estaba aceptando cada vez más que estuviese con ellos en la guarida. Poco a poco me iban tomando cada vez más confianza y ¿aprecio quizá? Bueno, al menos más confianza si notaba. De vez en cuando ayudaba a Mickey a hacer la comida, lo cual resultaba algo extraño ya que a nadie más le permitía tocar su comida sin que estuviese lista. Donnie me presentaba algunos de sus inventos antes que a sus hermanos, como para ver si podía entender de qué se trataba.

-Donnie, no me trates como una segunda Mickey porque entiendo bastante o al menos lo suficiente sobre estos temas.- le replicaba a veces cuando intentaba simplificarme algunas cosas

-Lo siento.- decía siempre él con una sonrisa divertida

Leo me dejaba jugar con algunas de sus figuras de acción de vez en cuando, más cuando nos desvelábamos en su habitación. Siempre tenía el miedo de romperle alguna parte a alguno de sus figuras, pero por suerte, al menos por ahora, nunca había pasado. Había una en especial que me encantaba, una que parecía una bola de estambre. No sé por qué pero siempre quise usar ese y hacerlo rodar y rodar y rodar…

Con Raph ya habrán visto. No paraba de hacerme bromas, interponerse entre mí y la bolsa, o la televisión, o alguna revista, o las porciones de pizza que se suponen me corresponden a mi… Suspire. Es muy molesto. ¿Cómo es que se lo bancan sus hermanos? ¿O acaso es así solo conmigo? Nunca vi que le hiciera este tipo de cosas a la peli-roja. Quizá porque ella no era una persona a la cual considerase que le daría pelea. En cambio yo siempre le peleaba. Tanto así que, al igual que él había hecho conmigo, le deje sin porciones de pizza por una semana. Así es. Cada vez que él intentaba comer su porción de pizza, me ponía estratégicamente al frente de su boca y la comía yo. Algunas veces, digamos dos de cinco, me descubrió ya que su respiración me hacia cosquillas en la nuca y no podía evitar reír.

En definitiva, estaba cada vez más incluida entre ellos. Y no sé si eso sea bueno… para nadie.

Pude escuchar los pasos de April entrando a la guarida al mismo tiempo que Donnie cerraba su computadora como si hubiese aparecido un screamer que lo haya asustado hasta los huesos y se levantaba a toda velocidad yendo a saludarla.

-¿April? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó apenas noto la cara de sufrida de la peli-roja.

-Nada, nada. Es solo que me robaron el teléfono.- contesto tratando de darle poca importancia.

-¿Quiénes?- al parecer el sentido de justicia de Leo no le permitía pasar ningún acto delictivo, por más que sea algo como el simple hecho de un teléfono robado.

-Los Dragones Púrpura.

-¿Los Dragones Púrpura?- preguntó divertido Raph a la vez que se acercaba y me obligaba a mí a hacerlo ya que había vuelto a agarrarme de la cola. Al parecer mi suspiro de hace rato le había molestado.-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que gente tan insignificante como los Dragones Púrpura te robaran?

-Me estaban apuntando con pistolas Raph. Una persona normal les da lo que desean si ocurre eso.- le contestó con molestia.

-¡¿Te apuntaron?!- grito súper molesto Donnie mientras agarraba su bo y salía de la guarida en dirección a la calle.

-¡Donnie espera!- le siguieron Leo y Mickey.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó un recién llegado Splinter a la vez que Raph me volvía a arrastrar en la misma dirección que sus hermanos

-¡Suéltame! ¡No soy tu mascota!- le gritaba mientras trataba de hacer que me soltara y me sostenía de lo que sea que tuviera al alcance para hacer como ancla.

-No creas que te dejare aquí sola con mi bolsa- respondió y me agarro de la cintura, poniéndome en su hombro como si fuese una bolsa de patatas.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES!- replique pataleando.

_Continuara…_

¡Hola otra vez! Perdonen por el capitulo tan corto que les he traído después de tanto sin publicar, es que he estado ocupándome de algunas cosas personales y de los estudios y avanzaba lento pero contento con mis dos historias y pensé que terminarlo en ese punto le daría un mejor sabor que continuarlo, ya que, creo yo, les dejaría más interesados en saber que pasaría. Bueno, les agradezco si han llegado hasta aquí, de todo corazón. Y espero que no me maten por haberme tardado tanto ^w^

-Yo seré quien te mate si no continuas la otra historia…- me dijo molesta una castaña oscura a la vez que toda la habitación se llenaba de un aura malvada.

-Ya ya… no te esponjes.- trataba de calmarla

Bueno… Feliz Año Nuevo, Navidad, Halloween, Dia de los Enamorados, Cumpleaños, etc. etc. etc.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :3


End file.
